


Spellbound

by AchillesLament (11Mydesign11), Destinyawakened, Identically_Different



Series: Fifty Shades of Lecter [1]
Category: Evening (2007), Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bondage and Discipline, Collared Buddy, Come Eating, Crossdressing, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dancing, Excessive Drinking, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Hannibal is Hannibal, Kleptomania, M/M, ModernAu!Buddy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Paddling, Rope Bondage, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Sub!Buddy, Will and Buddy are cousins, Will isn't paired, dom!hannibal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:24:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 45,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9543626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11Mydesign11/pseuds/AchillesLament, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destinyawakened/pseuds/Destinyawakened, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Identically_Different/pseuds/Identically_Different
Summary: Buddy Wittenborn begins court ordered therapy for his compulsive behavior and addictions but what he finds there is of far more value than anything he might have hoped for. Hannibal Lecter, surely, will guide him down the road of recovery.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ~Beta'd by us, so if we made any errors please let us know.  
> ~Buddy is modern in this, and also AU, so keep that in mind.  
> ~BDSM themes, but it's all consensual.  
> ~We also tried to research BDSM as much as possible, to portray it accurately, but we're not experts in the area, naturally. No disrespect is meant in any way, shape or form.  
> ~Thank you for reading! :-)

Buddy was well off for a young man his age, he had a decent job and a steady income, but he still found something was missing. It was that void that pushed him to steal, he started off small, a movie here, a shirt there, until it eventually spiraled out of control and he was finding himself at the mercy of the court. The judge decided that given his otherwise clean record, he would have to start court ordered therapy. Buddy was just happy that he hadn't been caught stealing from his neighbor's house while they were away a few weeks ago.    
  
Buddy had grown up wealthy, but as an only child the only real friend he had was his cousin, Will Graham and even they grew apart. So many things contributed to the staggering amount of loneliness and emptiness he felt inside.   
  
Maybe therapy would be good, Buddy thought to himself as he waited in the the doctor's waiting room, straightening his black tie, and smoothing out his expensive Gucci suit. The door opened, and he was next, time to get this over with.    
  
Walking up to the surprisingly handsome doctor, the young man extended his hand. "Hi, I’m here for my, um, appointment."

Hannibal was expecting the young man, told that he had to come to therapy and get his sheets signed off that he'd been there. Hannibal opened the door, and waited. "Please, come in. You must be Buddy?" He gestured to the chair, for therapy. "Please."

"Thanks." Buddy nodded, and walked inside. "That's me, and  _ you _ must be Doctor Lecter," he chuckled, trying to mask his anxiety with humor. He took a moment then, to look around at all of the interesting decor; must be expensive-- he could at least pocket one thing before leaving. No, no, that was why he was  _ here _ after all. Sighing, he rubbed his hand over his face and waited for this shit show to begin.

"Please take a seat, Mr. Wittenborn," Hannibal offered, grabbing his fancy leather notebook and elegant fountain pen. He undid his suit jacket and took a seat across from the young man. He was told to keep a keen on Buddy, for various reason. "Let's begin simply with why  _ you  _ believe you have been sent here."

Plopping down in the chair, and crossing one leg over the other, Buddy observed the doctor. He certainly had good taste, that much was apparent by the suit and the artwork--the scenario was wrought with possibilities. "Why do I believe I've been sent here?" he chuckled, arching a brow in what could be interpreted either as coy or snarky. Maybe both...time would tell. "The judge ordered it, but you know  _ that _ already...the reason why he ordered it is because I take things, things that don't belong to me." He inhaled sharply through his nose, momentarily feeling a pang of remorse and continued once it had passed. "I  _ like _ it."

"There is a thrill in taking something that isn't yours, that you can  _ have _ . Take it in your hands and cherish it. That is until the next piece, and the next. Do you really love what you steal?" Hannibal asked.

Running a finger under the tight collar of his dress shirt, Buddy leaned forward. "Some of it I do. For a while, until it becomes boring...but I mostly steal the shit I do, for the rush," Buddy admitted, licking his lips as he thought that very thing. "Don't we all do things for that feeling, Doctor?"

"Those who thrive on the rush, yes. Some people need the hormones Serotonin and Endorphins to feel alive. It's not unusual, Buddy." Hannibal wrote something down and looked at the younger man, cocked to one side slightly. "The feeling wears off, the object is no longer shiny and new. How do you go about finding what you want next? Or is it impulse?"

"I hadn't given it much thought, Doctor, but I guess mostly impulse, although," Buddy trailed off, staring at the doctor's hand as he wrote something down. "Well, before I continue, you don't repeat any of this to the judge or the cops do you?" He grinned, nervously, his face resting on the backs of his hands, his eyes trailing up to make eye contact. Something that, unlike Will, he did  _ not _ have an issue with.

"The order was merely have you do therapy. Patient/doctor confidentiality is just that-- confidential." Hannibal wrote something else and met the young man's eyes, much like Will's, but far less conflicted.

"Since that's settled, I'll continue," Buddy chuckled, wondering what the fuck it was that the doctor was writing, a bit distracted though, when their eyes met. He cleared his throat and stood up, deciding the chair was a bit too confining all of the sudden. "As I was saying, it's mostly impulse, though a while back, I had been visiting my neighbor's home and I spotted an antique flask that just  _ begged _ to be taken, so later, when they were gone, I went to get it." The young man strolled in a circular fashion around the room, stopping to finger over the silver letter opener on Hannibal's desk, feeling the sweet temptation begin to coil in his belly.

Hannibal kept a keen eye on the boy, especially when it seemed like he was writing something, wondering how long it would take him to pocket something. Hannibal was counting on him doing it, sooner or later. "Did they ever find out? What do you do with the flask, or has it been returned to them?"

"Returned?" Buddy laughed, looking over at the doctor. "No. This is the one thing I didn't get caught doing. As for what I do with it? For now it's on my desk at home, can't bring myself to put any whiskey in it for some reason." He saw the doctor was otherwise occupied with his writing, which only made the young man more tempted. Leaning against the desk now, he sighed, realizing the full extent of his addiction. "Do you have any bad habits, Doctor? You seem so well stitched together, I can't imagine any."

"I try not to partake in many vices or 'bad habits'. I enjoy a flavorful wine with dinner, sometimes a brandy before bed." Hannibal shifted his gaze to Buddy. "I suppose that makes me old and boring to someone such as yourself."

"Boring? No. And I wouldn't say  _ old _ ...maybe just aged to perfection, much like the wine you drink I'd bet," Buddy said, his tone a little flirty now. Such was his way, he always seemed to be drawn to allure and experience that older men possessed. For the moment, the temptation over the letter opener had subsided and he found himself walking back to the chair to sit again, pulling his lower lip through his pearly teeth.

"Flattery will not get me to sign off the required amount of visits," Hannibal stated, watching the young man return, canting his head curiously, noting the letter opener was still sitting there. Interesting. Perhaps the boy had some hope in him yet, perhaps he could be trained...

"What makes you think that's why I'm flattering you?" Buddy asked, his moistened lips twisting into a sly grin. Maybe he wanted more time with this elegant doctor...maybe he could channel the need for a thrill into something else. Still, the letter opener hadn't been entirely forgotten. Not yet.

"It would not be the first patient of mine who has tried." Hannibal shrugged, frowning a little. "Some are looking for friendship, and instead of making friends, they tend to lean in toward their therapist. It's easier."

"I don't doubt that," Buddy said, looking at the older man up and down. "Definitely sounds like they were looking for  more than friendship and I can see why." The young man chuckled, leaning back and shifting in the leather seat, momentarily looking up to ceiling, exposing the long column of his neck. He was antsy, needless to say and a bit surprised at not being flirted back with right away, they  _ always _ gave into his boyish charm. "Never been tempted?" he asked finally,canting his head back down after a breath.

"I take my job very seriously," Hannibal answered, eyeing the young man carefully, as he went through lengths to catch the doctor's attentions. It did not go unnoticed. The boy needed serious taming. A firm hand. "It'd be improper to treat you and court you."

"So that's it then? That's why you won't respond to me? Just because of your...job?" Buddy said, with some amusement  lingering in his words. So it wasn't that he didn't find him attractive, at least it didn't seem so, it was his ethics.   _ Good to know. _ "Well, then let's get this over with, so treating me is no longer a concern."

"You are required five hours of therapy time, that is five days worth," Hannibal pointed out, making another note in Buddy's file.

Five days to try to get the doctor to break his resolve? This could be fun. Maybe therapy wasn't going to be boring after all. "Five days...okay, I'll be a  _ patient _ patient," Buddy grinned. "Alright, Doctor, lay it on me, what more do you want to know about me to get into my pretty little head?" Sassy and coy was his specialty.

"You talk, I don't ask questions unless I feel the need," Hannibal replied, smoothly, hands folded over his folder, patiently. "Tell me more about your childhood."

"Fair enough," Buddy said, smirking and toying with his tie. A tie he hadn't bought with his own hard earned money. "My childhood was...it was fine. Mom and dad were wealthy, I got everything I ever wanted, but still, it did get lonely being an only child, left me wanting more. Luckily I had my cousin Will to hang around with...though sadly I haven't seen him in a long time."

"Will is very busy," Hannibal agreed, making a mental note to call Will later. "Boredom lead you to stealing. Little things at a time, I assume? See what you could get away with, and when no one noticed, you kept doing it?"

"Yeah pretty much, it was enticing and I've been doing it ever sin--" Buddy stopped when the realization hit him. "Wait, you  _ know _ Will?" Both brows were lifted curiously. "How do you know him?"

"I am technically his therapist so he can work cases for the FBI," Hannibal explained, watching the light of the conservation work over the younger man's face.

Buddy nodded, he'd heard about Will's career choice but it'd been so long since he'd seen him that he didn't know much.  "Is he one of those patients who wants… friendship?" the young man asked, laughing at the thought, though as far as he knew, his cousin was straight, unlike himself.

"He's not really a patient past me approving him to work for Jack. We're friends who have conversations. I do pencil him in, to give myself the time, however," Hannibal answered.

"Oh okay," Buddy said, nodding. That sounded reasonable enough to him. No reason to believe otherwise, though he did envy his cousin to some degree, already having formed a friendship with the doctor. "But back to what you were saying...yes boredom had a lot to do with it, at first. Now it's more of a need. We all need things though right? What do you find yourself needing, apart from the basics I mean?"

Hannibal gave the young man a look, blinking at him. "These sessions are about you, Buddy."

He had to try at least and maybe he'd try again later. "You seem like a much more interesting topic of discussion, but have it your way," Buddy winked, laughing quietly. "Let's see...so apart from my little habit--I'm sure you've gathered--I'm gay." Another pause, and flutter of his lashes before he continued. "I also work in an office when I'm not...indulging. Marketing is what I do, I don't steal out of necessity for survival." The young man gestured into the air, as if to dismiss the words as they left his mouth. He wasn't proud of his addictions, but he wasn't sure he could stop either.

Hannibal raised only one brow at the mention of the man's sexuality. "Do you find your sexual orientation makes it difficult in the workplace? Or has had you feeling less than what your parents wanted? Leading to more stealing?”

"I get some looks from some of my fellow male co workers, but they mostly keep to themselves," Buddy answered, recalling to himself a few times when he’d blown or fucked his superior in the bathroom to get a promotion, or keep his job. Though the thought wasn’t necessarily pleasant, on the contrary really.  "My parents are a different thing. They raised me to be a good christian boy. So no, they aren't very happy about  a lot of things in my lifestyle. I guess it could have a lot to do with my drug of choice, sure." He shrugged, not relishing the topic of his current relationship with his parents, especially his father, they didn't speak much either. He was truly alone now.

Hannibal made note but resumed on. "You've been stealing since you were a young boy then. How many times have you been caught?"

"Yes, not super young, but young enough I suppose," Buddy said with a nod. "A handful when I was younger, mostly by my parents or teachers, but only this once since I've become an adult. The more I would get away with it, the easier it became." In a way one might have to argue that he wanted to be caught, maybe that would put an end to all of this madness.

"And now that you have been caught, do you find it easy even still?" Hannibal asked, not so much interested in the topic either, but seeing as the court asked...

Buddy took a minute to think about that. "Maybe not easier, but certainly more dangerous, which offers a different type of thrill altogether," he replied finally. "Look, not to be pushy but can't you just like, I don't know, rubber stamp me? Then we can relax for the next five days?" He licked his lips, standing up again, feeling quite pent up in more than one way and began circling again.

Hannibal canted his head, watching the younger man. "And what are your suggestions?"

Leaning back against the pillar, Buddy took a contemplative breath, a grin playing across his lips just after that. "Well, for starters you could tell me more about you...maybe even over dinner? You'd be helping me too, since I don't feel as much of a need to fall back into old habits when in your presence." He had opted to not take the opener after all, even if it was still a temptation, but he realized that the doctor was quickly becoming an even greater one.

Hannibal raised his brow at Buddy. He looked at the sheet in his hands, having already signed it off, but didn't tell him that. "And where do you usually go to dinner?"

"I usually go out to eat, anything from fast food to expensive dining. I don't cook, so it's what I do," Buddy confessed, watching Hannibal from where he stood. "What about you, do you cook or go out?"

"I am very careful about what goes into my body. I prefer to cook my own meals for this very reason." Hannibal sighed at the mention of fast food, giving the young man a detesting look.

Buddy put his hands in his pockets, stretching the fabric of his pants so it accentuated his ass as he walked past Hannibal, chuckling at the look he'd given him. "I can tell," he said and then turned around the try to meet the doctor's gaze, standing closer to his chair. "That's just all the more reason for you to cook for me...you could save me from my stealing habit and from the evil burgers at the local fast food place." Once again brows were lifted, displaying both mirth and the hint of a silent 'please'.

Hannibal gently slid the paper out of the folder, signed and everything, 'rubber stamped', and gestured it to the young man. "Hold on to this for the rest of the week, turn it in next Monday."

Buddy nodded, and took the paper, flashing another charming smile. "Will do. Thanks, Hannibal...is it alright if I call you that?" he asked, stepping back to not be too invasive.

"For now, as we are but acquaintances now, rather than patient and doctor," Hannibal said, standing gracefully, he set his folder down on the desk.

"So that's a yes then?" Buddy grinned, walking over to look at some of the art on the wall for a moment and then going to stand next to Hannibal by the desk. "So when are you free for dinner? Tonight?" He wasn't used to having be the one who initiated such things, but he was game, why not.

Hannibal was testing to see how much the young man would push to get what he wants. Would it be as hard as he pushed for the things he stole? Apparently. Hannibal wrote down his address, elegantly, on a card and handed it to Buddy.

"Seven tonight, if you are late, the door will remain locked."

Buddy was never one to deny himself the things he wanted, he had been raised that way. Taking the card, he let his fingers brush over the doctor's before slipping it into his shirt pocket. "I'll be there, and I'll be on time. I might be a thief, but I'm not late," he laughed, playfully.

Hannibal hummed at that, and showed the man to the door. "I will seen you then."

"See you then," Buddy smiled, looked back once and then disappeared, nothing stolen. Surprising even for himself, but he had managed to get Hannibal's address  _ and _ a date. 

After going home, Buddy showered and changed, donning a grey Prada suit, with a black undershirt and no tie, two buttons undone. He gelled his hair and bit less wild this time, more tame, something he thought the doctor might find better suited to his tastes, given all he'd seen.    
  
At five till seven Buddy was knocking on Hannibal's door, a bottle of Merlot in his hand. He didn't know if he'd like it or not but wanted to make the gesture. He wouldn't mentioned that he'd clipped it on his way over.

Hannibal was making dinner when he heard the door. Apron around his waist, and shirtsleeves rolled to the elbow, he made his way to the door, and opened it, graciously. "Buddy, you've made it."

"I did, and I'm early by five minutes," Buddy pointed out, his face flushing when he saw Hannibal in his natural state versus at work. Swallowing thickly, and trying not to stare at his arms too much, he held up the bottle of Merlot. "I don't know if this is the kind you drink, but I didn't want to come over empty handed."

Hannibal took the bottle, with a thank you and nod, and shut the door behind them. He gestured toward the kitchen. "I'll open this now. It'll go wonderfully with dinner."

_ Good _ , Buddy thought to himself, happy that the doctor seemed happy. He followed him into the kitchen, looking around at the decor, just as he had in the office earlier. So many things called out to him, so many gloriously unique things that he could take. Right now though, his attention was elsewhere.

"It smells wonderful, Hannibal. Mind if I ask what it is or would you rather it be a surprise?" The young man leaned casually against the counter, eyeing the regal doctor.

Hannibal opened the wine and poured two glasses and handed them to the young man. "Find a seat in the dining room, I'll bring it in and you'll find out." He hadn't gotten too extravagant, not sure what Buddy's palate would be.

Buddy took both offered glasses and arched a brow at Hannibal. "Oh, so bossy, aren't we doctor? It's okay, I just happen to like that as well as surprises," he flirted and then went into the dining room to sit down. He chose the seat to the right of the head of the table, assuming Hannibal would probably sit there, if not across from him. While he waited, he took a sip of the wine, letting it run over his taste buds before swallowing.

Hannibal plated the meal and walked out elegantly, setting one dish down in front of the young man and the other at the head of the table, where the places with silverware were set. "Steak Diane. A lean cut of filet mignon, sautéed in a little fat with a simple pan sauce laced with brandy and then set aflame."

"It looks really good, Hannibal, thank you," Buddy smiled, and waited until the doctor was seated before then cutting into it steak. Wrapping his rosy lips around the silverware with a hum, kept his eyes on the older man's, enjoying the rich savory flavor that was flooding his senses, .

Hannibal watched, making sure it was to the young man's liking before taking a bite of his own. "Very good. I hope you like mushrooms, the sauce is laced with it."

After swallowing, Buddy nodded. "I love mushrooms, I thought I tasted them. You are an amazing chef, how do you have time for all of that with the work that you do?" The young man wiped his mouth, and took another drink of the crimson liquid to further whet his palet.

"It's a hobby. I had the dish considered this morning, even better I had a guest to share it with," Hannibal explained, taking another bite and letting the flavor flow over his tongue and then washed it down with a gingerly sip of the wine. Perfect. "Occasionally I have dinner parties."

Buddy blushed a little a the compliment, even if it was still fairly reserved. Nonetheless, it wasn't lost on him whatsoever. "Dinner parties? That sounds fun. Though I'd imagine they are very elegant and posh," the young man said,

"They tend to be, but that is not to say they can't be livened up a little," Hannibal mentioned, cutting his steak and running it through the dab of sauce before placing it elegantly into his mouth.

"Is that right?" Buddy asked, batting his lashes and thinking to himself how he'd like to see one of Hannibal's parties for himself, maybe help liven it up. Preferably he just wanted to show him a good time in other ways before the night was over. After taking another bite and swallowing, he looked at the older man. "So, if it's not too personal, do you or have you dated...men or women or anyone really? Recently, I mean."

"I am currently not involved with anyone," Hannibal admitted, with a leery smile at the younger man. "I don't tend to put a label on myself, either."

Buddy smiled back, and brightly, lighting all of his features; It was the first real hint of anything flirtatious he'd gotten from the hard to read man. "I'm glad to hear you're single." He wasn't totally sure if this was a date or just a dinner between, friends? Acquaintances who flirted? Either way he was feeling giddy.

"By choice, at the moment," Hannibal explained, and finished his steak with a hum. He took up his glass. "I'm very particular with whom I associate myself, Buddy."

At the moment? Hmm. Interesting. Either way, Buddy was hopeful. He barely knew the doctor, it was true, but he found him fascinating, that and the fact that he hadn't tried to fuck him right away was as sweet as it was frustrating. Nodding, he finished his steak and took the last sip of his wine, wiping his mouth afterwards. "Well then I feel honored you invited me over. I mean that and thank you again for the best steak I've had in my entire life," he smiled, genuinely, free of sass or anything flashy, gazing at him.

"I do hope it was cooked to your liking. I failed to ask how you prefer your steak, but I assumed, and that was rude of me," Hannibal conceded, and smiled over at the young man. He was more than aware what Buddy was doing, of course but Hannibal liked his games, and he liked to watch people squirm.

"It was perfect, not rude and all," Buddy assured, reaching out to place his hand over Hannibal's for just the briefest moment in a show of compassion, his thumb skating along the veins there. As quickly as it had appeared, he pulled it back, opting to toy with the stem of his empty wine glass. To say he was squirming would be an understatement, but he'd decided to ride this out and see what happens, realizing Hannibal seemed very worth the wait.

"Good," Hannibal said, and stood to take care of their dishes. "Excuse me while I attend to this quickly."

Buddy stood up as well and before Hannibal had completely disappeared, he called out to him. "Would you like some help? I don't mind."

"You may bring in the glasses, if you please, Buddy," Hannibal said, from the doorway and waited on him to enter the kitchen once more. "I might be a bit with the pans, as it were."

Buddy nodded, and did as he'd been suggested, walking into the kitchen with the glasses. "I usually just let my pans soak, but then again the only thing I cook is...well I'm ashamed to even say," he laughed, looking over at the elegant man.

Hannibal gave the younger man an imploring look. "What's that?" He asked, his pans nearly clean already, as he never let anything burn.

Buddy laughed, and looked down at his feet ashamedly for a moment. "Ramen noodles, mostly. Only takes a few minutes to cook but I always forget and it burns and sticks to the bottom...told you that you wouldn't want to know..."

"I may have to teach you," Hannibal offered, setting cleaned pans into the strainer to dry. "If you'd allow me the pleasure."

More time with Hannibal? Yes please. "That would be very nice of you, I'd like that," Buddy said, looking back at the older man as he tended to the pots. "So you're a doctor, a great cook, handsome and neat...what's the catch? Got a dead body stored in the basement or something?" He chuckled, clearly joking and totally oblivious.

Hannibal cast his eyes sideways at the younger man as he set out brandy glasses and cleaned the wine ones by hand. "Now, that would be telling," he teased, seemingly.

Buddy smiled at that, leaning against the counter, once again, and watching the doctor as he worked. "Well okay, maybe there's none of that here, but there has to be something, you just seem too good to be. It's okay though, as I said earlier, I like surprises."

Hannibal shifted a smile Buddy's way and then dried the glasses and his hands. "Do you like brandy?"

"It just so happens that I do," Buddy said, licking his lips as he thought about it, well that and other things. "I haven't  had a good brandy in a while though honestly."

Hannibal brought the glasses into the sitting room, where a fire was roaring in the hearth, warming it through. He brought down a bottle of brown liquid from the cabinet in back and poured up two hearty helpings. He offered a seat in the chairs by the fire. "Please sit." He handed Buddy one of the glasses.

Buddy did as requested and sat down by the fire, taking the glass of dark liquid. "Thank you. This is nice, you have a really nice home. Very well decorated," he complimented and then took a slow sip, feeling the delightful burn rush down his throat. "Don't worry, I'm not going to steal from you." He chuckled and then sat his glass on the table next to him, making sure it went atop the coaster. "Mind if I take off my suit jacket?"

"By all means," Hannibal said, standing to take the coat to hand in the closet near by. "My apologies for not offering sooner."

"Thank you," Buddy said, standing up to take off his grey coat, leaving only the black shirt underneath. It wasn't totally for seductive purposes, he actually was warm. "No apologies necessary. You've been quite the gracious date, um, I mean host, or..." he trailed off, laughing and handing Hannibal his coat with an embarrassed nod. Smooth Buddy, real damned smooth.

Hannibal smiled and took his jacket and placed it in the closet and returned. "Date." He sat down again in his chair and sipped the brandy. "Tell something that isn't about your therapy."

Buddy grinned from each to ear, and leaned back in the chair, head canted to look at Hannibal. He was much more relaxed now that he knew what this was. "Well, I came out when I was sixteen, and have only had one serious boyfriend since then," he confessed, taking another drink of his drink, swirling its contents. "I have been told I'm a fantastic dancer." He winked, pausing to let Hannibal absorb what'd he just said.

"What sort?" Hannibal asked, sipping his drink, letting it burn down his throat, more and more finding Buddy quite the intrigue.

"Anything from ballet, to swing, and even ballroom," Buddy answered. "Most guys wanted to play football, I wanted to dance." He shrugged and took another pull from his glass, looking at Hannibal from over the rim.

"I was taught ballroom at a very young age," Hannibal mentioned, gazing over at the young man now, the fire lighting his eyes into a honey colored glaze.

Buddy swallowed thickly when he looked into Hannibal's eyes again, they were fierce and powerful looking, sexy and yet somehow still warm. He shifted in his seat just a little and tried to stop acting so obviously wanton. Maybe Hannibal didn't notice the shift in his seat, the click of his throat, nor the dilation of his sea-blue eyes. More than his hormonal impulses, Buddy truly found something unique and interesting in the doctor and wanted to get to know him. "Really? Maybe I could persuade you to take me dancing sometime?"

The doctor was ever the observer, and takes pleasant notice of everything the young man is doing. It's enduring, as was the waft of hormones and sweat that had starting hang cloying in the air. He leaned very slightly on the arm of the chair, closer, glass hanging by just his fingertips. "Our next... date, perhaps."

Buddy mused to himself that he suddenly felt like a school boy, giddy and hopefully, yet nervous all at the same time.  _ He _ normally had the upper hand, and yet, when around Hannibal, his sassy ways seemed to be less apparent, he was putty in the Doctor's oh so capable hands--or at least he could imagine they were very capable. 

This feeling was only amplified when he felt the shift in distance between them bridge ever so subtly, followed by the words that dripped from the older man's lips like an almost promise.    
  
Taking a sip of his drink, he looked over at him and grinned. "Next date? I would like that very much, Doctor." Buddy winked and mimicked him, leaning over just the way he did. "So, have you been in the area long?"

"Are we back to small talk?" Hannibal asked, straightening again.

Buddy laughed, though inwardly he was chiding himself a little, seeing as the doctor was leaning back. He however, did not lean back. "No, I'd rather not be...I just...well, you seem like a man who likes to be the one in control," he admitted, submissively. Hannibal was so hard to read he didn't know if he should just strip down naked and bend over so he'd know what he wanted or not. No, that was probably inappropriate. "I could be wrong though. But I will say if I don't get to at least kiss you before the end of the date, I will suffer greatly for it." A little confession, a little boldness, maybe one of which would please the older man.

Hannibal preferred people who knew what they wanted, whether it was dominance or submission. "Do you prefer to have someone take complete control of you, Buddy?" Hannibal stood, setting his half finished drink down on a small table there. He walked over to the younger man, looming over him. "Is that what it would take to curb your kleptomania appetite that seemingly can't be quenched?"

Buddy looked up at Hannibal, his breath hitching and heart racing. He sat his drink down with a clink on the coaster and nodded. "Y-yes..." he whispered, licking his lips. It was what he needed, what he craved. He felt so out of control with his own life, his own desires that he only felt in control when he was relinquishing it completely, into the hands of another. It was the one choice he could make easily and to someone worthy, to give his power up felt freeing.

Hannibal considered the young man for a while longer, quiet as the fire behind him blazed bright, silhouetting his frame dark against it, almost menacing. "Take off your shoes and set them besides the chair."

Buddy nodded, a grin playing on his lips and almost clumsily bent over to slip off his loafers, setting them beside the chair as bidden. After he'd done that, he sat back up, his hands in his lap and looked at the doctor for further instruction.

"Socks," Hannibal said, hands behind his back.

"Yes, Sir,” Buddy said, respectfully. Buddy immediately bent back over and took off his socks, placing them inside of his shoes. Once he'd done that, his head canted back up.

It was clear the young man needed guidance, and he was seeking it here, from Hannibal himself. "Is this really what you want? For me to lead your everyday life and make all your choices? I will bind you to it, and I will set punishments if you fail."

"Yes, it's what I want, I've never wanted anything more," Buddy said, instantly without needing to think. The truth was he'd already considered it, knew it before he'd even come here tonight. However, he hadn't been sure Hannibal would want it, but now that it seemed as though he did, Buddy was on-board.

"You'll stay the night. In the morning you'll fetch your things, only what you need, and bring them here. When I leave the house, you must leave the house as well. Is that understood? I'll make you an itinerary, that we’ll discuss tomorrow."

It was safe to say that Buddy was flushed, and in a delightful way. It was as if a switch had been flipped in the young man; the sudden yet very wanted chain of events leaving him breathless. "Yes, Sir," he answered, obediently. "I can write down my work schedule for you as well, if you'd like?" He would also quit his job, should the doctor require it, but he didn't say that, as he hadn't been asked.

Hannibal wouldn't have the boy wandering around his house without him home, not with his curiosity or need to steal. They needed to fix that before any trust was given to Buddy.

"Yes, please do." Hannibal slipped out of his own shoes and picked them up with one hand, nodding to Buddy to do the same with his own, and started out of the room. "Follow me."

Buddy nodded in turn and leaned over to take his shoes in one hand, his socks still inside and stood up. He followed behind the doctor, letting him lead the way, his mind running rampant with curiosity as to what might come next. One thing was for sure, Buddy knew he needed to work on his addiction to thievery, and he would work on that.

Up the stairs they went, past several rooms and closed doors, until they reached Hannibal's, which was cracked open. He waved the young man in and then shut the door behind them. Hannibal set his shoes in the closet with the others. "Leave yours in front of the bed."

"Yes, Sir," Buddy said, and then sat his shoes in front of the bed, his hands going behind his back as he stood, eyes averted in waiting. He took the briefest of moments to look around the room, it was just as beautiful as the rest of his place, find things, things that up until tonight he would have considered pocketing. It was to both his surprise and relief, that as of right now, he didn't feel the pull to do that very thing.

"Face the bed," Hannibal commanded, undoing his own tie, letting it sit around his broad shoulders, evenly.

Buddy turned on his bare heel and faced to the bed, his head angled down. He resisted the urge to rock back and forth, taking a calming breath instead to help ease some of the tension. It wasn't unpleasant tension by any means, to the contrary, this is what he loved.

Hannibal undid the first few buttons of his own shirt, and then walked behind the young man, touching him for what was the honest first time. He placed well manicured hands on Buddy's shoulders, reaching around to undo his tie and a few buttons, fingers gracing across his neck, sensually.

Buddy took in a shuddering breath, his hands now in front of his body, gripping the other tightly, interlaced. He wanted to touch the doctor, wanted to feel his skin, but he hadn't been given  _ permission _ to do so. Instead, his head lolled back in an instinctive way, his eyes fluttering shut as he savored the gentle caress and proximity.

Hannibal worked his fingers down until the shirt was undone, and then slipped it from the young man's shoulders and folded it neatly over a chair and returned to his spot. He admired Buddy's back, touching the gently curve of muscle and sinew, while in the back of his mind making cuts of meat, and wondering idly if he tasted as good as he looked.

Hannibal stepped flushed to Buddy's back side, spreading hands down his shoulders, over his arms, until their fingers met, and he laced them together, lips against his ear.

"Good boy, Buddy," Hannibal said, voice husky, and low.

When their fingers twined together, and the words that followed were spoken against his ear, it was as though an electric charge was present, surging through his veins and eliciting a soft, whimper to slip past his lips. "Thank you, Sir," Buddy breathed out, demurely.

Hannibal scented the boy's neck, taking in his natural state, sweat and aftershave, taking it to memory. "Now, turn around slowly, and do the same to me," he whispered, letting go of Buddy's hands so he could comply.

_ That _  Buddy could certainly do. He turned around and began working the rest of Hannibal's buttons on his fine shirt after he'd slid the tie the rest of the way off and hung it over his arm. He looked into the Doctor's fierce gaze, never breaking it as he'd done this, gingerly slipping the shirt from his shoulders. Only then did he look down to take in the expanse of Hannibal's chest, and salt and peppery hair that covered it, his mouth watering from the mere sight. 

Taking another breath, he then walked to the chair and folded it neatly over the back before returning. He wasn't sure if the dominant had wanted him to also do this from behind, but he'd assumed probably not. Like Hannibal had done, the young man trailed his fingertips lightly over his neck, leaning close to inhale his clean yet musky scent. Truthfully he wasn't so sure if he should do that either but he was told to do as the other had done and so he did.

Hannibal allowed it, letting the boy get familiar with him as he was the boy. Once he pulled back and Hannibal could see his eyes again, the doctor cupped his face and gently kissed him, nothing predatory about him in the moment.

Buddy let a shy gasp of appreciation come from his lips just before they parted to gave Hannibal entrance should he want to taste him more. He mused to himself how full and soft the older man's were, the experience, while slow and deliberate, pulling him in.

Hannibal slid his tongue against Buddy's lips, into his mouth, and wound them together, his thumbs stroking against his jaw line. The kiss quickly became heated, as Hannibal lost himself in the feel of the younger man's body against his own, warm and pliant, ready to bend at his every whim.

Buddy was definitely on fire, his cock pressing hard against the fabric of his slacks, begging for release in its own silent way. The pliant young man moaned, daring to wrap his arms around Hannibal's neck, resting gently on his shoulders as his jaw worked and shifted while they kissed and tasted each other.

A feral sound resounded through Hannibal's chest as he bit the boy's lip once and then pulled back, gazing at his flushed skin, and pink lips. He palmed down Buddy's chest, feeling every inch of smoothness, thumbing over a peaked nipple. He wanted to drink the boy in slowly, savor every drop and squeeze out every moan until he rang the thing dry.

Buddy's chest heaved, his body trembling, he wanted to crawl inside the doctor and stay there, safe inside his chest for all time. 

"Hannibal..." Buddy panted, lust blown iris' flitting up and down along the older man's features. He was taken with him,  _ enthralled _ and willing to do any and everything he was bidden, longing to sink to his knees in worshipful awe. Fingers skated over sharp alpine cheekbones, and to his lips, his own back arching as pert nipples were caressed.

"Do you realize how perfect you look, boy?" Hannibal all but growled the words, nipping at his fingers as they brushed his lips, pulling Buddy against him by the brim of his jeans.

Ordinarily when past dates had complimented his appearance, Buddy had come back with some coy version of how he knew he was good looking. However, when Hannibal said it, and in that way, he felt weak in the knees, and actually believed him. In response he leaned forward to pressing his lips, in place his finger, against the doctor's mouth. "Do I?" he all but purred, kitten like.

Hannibal snatched the younger man around the waist and bit a kiss into his lips, taking what he wanted, hard and fast, until they were both breathless, heated, and wanting. Even then, Hannibal didn't make a move. He loved to watch the boy undone with anticipation. He bite his lip once more, and help it before letting go, letting the taste of blood tinge his mouth. "Don't be coy, it's unbecoming."

Buddy let out a pleasure filled gasp, feeling the sinfully sweet sting as it spread through his lip. He definitely wanted more, he was aching for it, almost writhing in the doctor's grasp. Trying to ground himself, he opted to instead, gaze into golden hues, licking his own lips and tasting the blood. "I'm sorry,  _ Daddy _ , I won't." He wondered if the title was okay, and a curious brow gave knowledge to his unspoken question.

The doctor snarled, but not in detested. He undid Buddy's pants and let them fall around his ankles. "Finish undressing me."

"Yes, Sir." Buddy then stepped out of his pants and picked them up, folding them neatly over the chair, hoping to show the doctor he was a fast learner. He came back and stood in front of Hannibal and started working his pants undone, carefully unzipping them and pulling them down along with his silk boxers. As he guided them down, he sucked in a sharp breath, feasting his eyes on the older man's impressive uncut cock but didn't take it into his mouth as he wanted. Once he was done, he stood up again to let the Hannibal step out of his pants, and give him the next order.

Once the young man put his pants up on the chair as well, Hannibal bid him to the front of the bed again. "Here. On your knees."

Still in his boxer briefs, Buddy sank to his knees in front of the bed, his palms face down on his thighs, batting long wispy lashes as he looked up at Hannibal in anticipation.

What a pretty, perfect mouth the boy had too. Hannibal noticed first thing when Buddy arrived that afternoon, but not until he was out from Hannibal's clinical eye did he allow himself to drink in his features. Hannibal carded his hand through waves brown locks, and tugged back. "Open."

Buddy swallowed and opened his mouth obediently, flattening out his tongue in perpetration, his gaze flitting from the doctor's cock to his eyes and back again. He couldn't wait to taste him, he'd thought of it often since he'd met him.

Hannibal held the boy's head with one hand and slid his cock against his tongue, tip first, and then slowly along the wet muscle, until his entire length was swallowed by Buddy. "There, that's a good boy..."

Buddy was blessed with a strong gag reflex, that and he'd had....practice and as such he took the doctor's cock back and with ease. He responded to the praise with moistened eyes casting upwards to meet the other's, hollowing his cheeks and opening his throat.

Hannibal grunted, jutting his hips into Buddy's face, his cock down this throat, over and over again. "Good.."

Buddy's hands went to Hannibal's ass, using the taut muscle to steady himself. Circling his tongue around the shaft expertly, he opened his mouth even wider, wanting the doctor to be a bit rougher.

The cannibal gripped into the boy's hair with both hands, jutting his hips harder and faster, losing inhibition to the hot furnace of his mouth, punishingly with each snap more brutal.

Muffled moans and clicks of throat were all that could be heard from Buddy, his nails digging crescent shaped indentions into the doctor's ass. The young man's watery blue eyes and swollen red lips were proof of his obedience as he peered up at Hannibal with appreciative reverence.

"Perfect," Hannibal whispered to Buddy, stroking his hair and then pulling his cock out of his mouth completely. Whether or not he fucked the boy, he'd yet decided. There was something to be said for a man who was left wanting...

"On the bed, face down, spread yourself open."

The young man all but melted at the praise, finding he wanted it more than anything he'd  _ ever _ stolen. He was totally at Hannibal's mercy, hopelessly addicted to his new and only drug of choice. It wasn't only about the carnal desires of flesh but also something that was budding into something deeper, something intimate. Licking his lips, he stood and gave the doctor a smile, crawling onto the bed almost cat like. Once in position, he pressed his face down, ass pert, reaching around to spread himself wide for his master.

A loud smack and slap of skin came first as Hannibal slapped one large hand over the young man's pink ass. "You've been naughty, Mister Wittenborn. All that stealing..."

Buddy's hands gripped the sheets, finding purchase there as the first slap was given, his breath hitching. "I have been...a  _ very _ bad boy, haven't I, Daddy?" He knew one thing, he really liked being spanked, especially by Hannibal.

Hannibal crawled onto the bed, and spanked Buddy once more, same cheek, leaving the other be. He gripped his hair in one hand. "Naughty boys get spanked and sent to be without  _ dessert _ ..."

Buddy didn't miss the subtext there, he  _ needed _ to feel Hannibal inside of him, so he resorted to begging. "Please, please, daddy... I'll be a good boy from now on," he whined, angling his head as best as he could to try to win the doctor over with big blue pleading eyes.

"Are you begging for release or for me to  _ fuck _ you?" Hannibal asked, the crude word falling off his lips like good cognac, dripping and sweet, but deadly.

"I-I want you to fuck me hard and  _ to _ my release, please...Sir," Buddy whispered, licking his lips and swallowing, his Adam's apple bobbing and apparent from the pull of hair. He also mused at just how hot the profanity sounded coming off the Doctor's full lips, thick and pointed. Oh god, he could only hope he'd be fucked.

"If I take you, if I give you what you want this one time, you must earn the other times, is that understood, Buddy?" Hannibal asked, the words whispered hard against his ear.

"Yes sir," Buddy began, his tone soft and compliant, body shivering. "I'll do whatever you want me to, to prove that I deserve to be taken." Yes, therapy had definitely been a godsend to say the least.

Hannibal reached around and pulled something cold and liquid from the dresser and slathered the younger man's hole with it, and then his cock. No prep, he slammed himself in to the hilt, staying right  _ there _ . He slapped Buddy's ass, firmly. "One time."

The young man cried out, loudly, in ecstasy as he was entered hard and fully. He was far from a virgin anyways and it hadn't hurt, merely burned a little. "I understand, Daddy," he moaned, his head dropping beneath his shoulders and his back curving to jut his round muscular ass out further.

"Good," Hannibal said as he drew his hand down Buddy's spine, soft compared to the brutal slap that came next, spanking him. He pulled back, almost all the way out, and pushed in again, slow, and then picked up a brutal rhythm.

Buddy's cheeks were hot, and he could only hope that there would be marks tomorrow, that he would feel him whenever he sat. A painfully pleasant reminded of who he belonged to and how he needed to behave. The gentle touch was soothing and was a nice precursor to the impact of the slap that came next, a loud moaning cry coming from his ruby lips. He'd never been fucked quite like this, and he knew now that he'd do anything he could to make sure it happened again. "Hannibal-"

"Boy," Hannibal gasped as he started an easy rutting against the younger man's ass, pistoning his hips, hard against his prostate, sick slapping sounds of skin on skin filling the air.

The young man was moaning and gripping the sheets white knuckled, heat blooming and spreading through his skin, so sensitive and so close already. An adept doctor indeed, he knew exactly how to please the submissive. Still, he wouldn't dare come, not until he was given permission. "Daddy, oh god, you feel so good..."

Hannibal leaned over Buddy and growled against his ear, primal and feral all at once. "Do you want to come, do you think you deserve it?"

"Yes sir, I do want to come,  _ so _ badly...please, I think I've been a good boy tonight," he moaned, goose-flesh forming over his creamy skin from the way the doctor's words resounded in his ear.

"Come then," Hannibal whispered, back on his knees, fucking the boy with abandon now, not caring or bothering with protection, or fondling the boy otherwise. If he wanted to come he would. Snaps of hips, long and hard to fast and relentless.

Buddy reached underneath his body and started to stroke his cock fervently as he was fucked hard and proper. It only took a few passes, combined with his prostate being stimulated and his body was shaking, and hole clenching, coming over his own knuckles and onto the bed with breathy moan. "Daddy-!"

The man above Buddy all but roared as he came, In rolling hot waves that pistoned his hips, almost crushing the boy below him. He growled into Buddy's neck. "Did you come all over my bed?"

Buddy was still recovering, panting and feeling turned on all over as he heard Hannibal coming. "I-yes, Sir, I did...you said I could come," he whimpered, shy and demure. It was this that he loved, the threat of punishment. Of course, he had no idea who the doctor actually was...

Hannibal pulled out, off the bed, and stood there watching Buddy. "Lick it up and then clean yourself in the bathroom."

Buddy nodded, and immediately began cleaning the bed covers with his tongue, until all that was left was a faint wet spot from his saliva, after that, he licked what had gotten on his knuckles and then stood up. Head down, for respect, he padded into the bathroom to clean up. 

A few minutes later he walked back out,still naked, but showered and with a towel wrapped around his hips, into the bedroom. He wasn't sure if he should get re-dressed or what, he surely didn't want to sleep in his expensive suit.

Hannibal watched the young man with keen interest, dressed in a pair of sleep pants and nothing else. He walked over to Buddy and undid his towel, and folded it. "Pajamas on the bed. They will be big, we'll buy you new ones tomorrow."

"Thank you, Hannibal," Buddy said, sweetly, his eyes roving up and down the doctor's torso. God, he was so damned sexy. He walked over to the bed and slid on the impossibly soft pajamas, relishing how good they felt on his skin. They were baggy, but still very nice, comforting even. "These are very nice."

"We will be sure to get you a pair just like them then," Hannibal answered, turning the bed down for Buddy, and then himself, crawling in and turning the light out.

Buddy hummed appreciatively, and climbed into bed, thoroughly sore in the most delight way, drawing the covers over them, wanting to attend to his master. "May I touch you while we sleep?" he asked, wanting very much to snuggle into the doctor but not without permission.

"Come," Hannibal beckoned, out stretching one arm. If he were to share his bed with the boy, he may as well keep him close.

Buddy gratefully curled up against Hannibal, his head resting on the dominant's chest, hooking an around and leg around him. "This is nice," he said, almost purring. He felt safe, and protected, something he had been longing for. Here, nothing else else mattered, all that mattered was this.

Hannibal filed fingers through Buddy's hair softly, soothing him. "Sleep. Tomorrow we will retrieve your things."

Buddy yawned, already feeling sleep starting to take him over. "Okay, thank you daddy," he whispered, his heavy eyelids drooping closed. Another minute more and he was out cold. Content. Sated.  _ Claimed _ .

Hannibal slept soon after, but was up long before the young man, gathering their clothes to wash and leaving him out clothes he had bought and brought over. Slacks and a sweater, both very expensive.


	2. Chapter 2

Buddy woke up to the golden rays of sun shining through the window, rubbing his eyes sleepily and stretching. He slept better than he had in years. With a stretch he sat up, noticing Hannibal wasn't in bed. Eyeing the clothing laid out, he knew it was a silent command to dress in them for the day and that made him smile, his mind reflecting on the events of last night. It had definitely been an amazing first date.   
  
  
Clothing now on, the young man smoothed out the sweater and tried to tame his short curls, looking at himself in the mirror. Once satisfied he exited the bedroom and went to find Hannibal.

In the kitchen, Hannibal was making crepes Suzette, setting the orange liqueur on fire, and then snuffing it out. He turned to see Buddy and smiled. "The breakfast bar is set if you'd like to take a seat. Coffee is in the carafe."

"Thanks," Buddy said, smiling in turn. "Smells good." He walked over and made himself a cup of coffee, and sat down at the breakfast bar, watching Hannibal as he worked on breakfast. This was nice, very nice in fact. "Did you sleep good? I slept like a baby," he chuckled blowing on his cup of black coffee. He often worried about his figure, so it was for that reason he didn't add cream or sugar.

"As you should have." Hannibal smiled over at the younger man and then turned the stove off and plated a crepe for Buddy and handed it over. It was a creamy egg like dish in a crepe. "I slept as I always do, never for long."

Buddy nodded his thanks and sat down his mug, picking up the fork in lieu of that. "And yet you still manage to look perfectly rested, as well as handsome," the young man flirted and then cut into the crepe, taking a bite afterwards, humming. After swallowing he looked at Hannibal, licking his lips to clean them. "This really good, I could get used to your cooking."

"I should hope so," Hannibal said, plating his bit and then sat it down on the other side of Buddy. He took off his apron and folded it, and set it over the oven handle for now. He slid into the seat next to Buddy. "I never eat out; this is your life now."

Buddy tilted his head to look at Hannibal, a grin playing over his lips. "No problems with that," he began, gathering another bite on his fork. "That mean you plan on keeping me around?" The question was asked with an arched brow, his blue eyes displaying a sweet hopefulness.

"Was that not our plan?" Hannibal queried as he cut and forked a bit of his breakfast into his mouth with a pleased hum. "I did not adjust my life to put you in it for nothing, did I?"

Buddy was used to being discarded the morning after, being promised many things the night prior, only to be forgotten. It was only natural he felt a bit unworthy of the elegant and handsome doctor at his side. After swallowing another bite, he shook his head. "Yes, that was the plan, I just wanted to be sure this wasn't a dream I'd be waking up from," he trailed off and then quickly recovered with a charming smile, not one to show his weaknesses very often. "Of course you wouldn't do this for nothing, I'm sure everything you do is with purpose and careful thinking."

"You have potential," Hannibal said and then ate another bite, washing it down with some water and then coffee. "I would be very unwise to let that slip through my fingers."

Buddy's heart warmed at that...someone seeing potential in him? He wasn't even sure of what kind of potential the doctor was referring to, but it hardly mattered, after all what could it be? "Thanks," he murmured, into his coffee mug as he took another pull, watching him like a little puppy. "So...what are the plans for today?"

"You will write me your work schedule and we'll make your itinerary for the week. You will go get your belonging from your home and bring them here. If I am not here, you will wait for me, patiently until I return. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Sir, I understand," Buddy answered, after taking the last bite of his breakfast and washing it down with the rest if his coffee. "You are... _ very _ good at this, have you had a submissive before?"

Hannibal ate another bite and then cleared his plate and Buddy's, taking them to the sink to wash. He looked over at the boy. "I have not... not in some years, as it were." He canted his head, in question. "Have you had a dominant?"

Buddy chuckled, running his hand over the faint dusting of stubble. "No, I mean, not really. I've done things, been spanked, tied up and fucked...but never a formal arrangement. I've never found anyone I thought worthy of my submission. Until now."

"Do you believe you have chosen me or that I have chosen you, little one?" Hannibal asked, looking down at his task of washing dishes. "Let's be clear while we're at it. You aren't to talk to anyone that is not related to work and if you attend university, the other students and teachers."

"I think...maybe we chose each other," Buddy said, canting his head over to look at Hannibal, lashes fluttering. When the doctor said the next bit, Buddy rose from his chair and walked over, resting his chin on the older man's shoulder,  peering at him. "I understand, daddy, but I am yours, only yours and would never want another."

"Good." Hannibal dried the dishes and then his hands, letting warm fingers come up to brush curls from Buddy's eyes. "I like this sweater on you, it brings out yours eyes."

"Thanks, I'm glad you think so. I want to look good for you, make you happy," Buddy said, finding himself more and more taken with Hannibal. It was then that a thought occurred to him. "Are you...will I be the only one in your life?" He knew that sometimes dominants would have more than one submissive, and he already decided he  _ didn't _ want to share, he wanted all of the attention for himself. He was a greedy boy.

"You are my first in a long time, Buddy. I hardly think I will have time to handle you properly, let alone another," the doctor said, and wrapped his arms around his boy, and kissed down into his mouth, petting his curls.

Buddy hummed at that and tilted his head up to meet Hannibal's lips, kissing him with an unquenchable hunger, his arms around the doctor's hips. "Are you going to tell my cousin?" he asked, his words punctuated with breathy kisses.

"Do you want me to?" Hannibal asked between heated plunges of his tongue, tasting the nectar of his new boy, something he'd not had in so long.

"Yes," the submissive panted, wanting Will to know Hannibal was taken, despite thinking that his cousin was straight...he just...had a  _ feeling. _ "I want everyone to know." Buddy hooked a leg around the doctor's, pressing up against him, his tongue spearing back inside in wet sloppy turns.

"Insatiable boy," Hannibal growled, palming down his ass as they made out in his kitchen, something he might not usually allow so soon in a relationship, or so soon after eating.

"For you only," Buddy purred, his breath hitched as he felt his ass being groped. It was still very new and as a result he couldn't get enough of the man who was holding him. He wanted him to take him apart and put him back together again, in any manner he desired.

"Yes. Mine," the cannibal said, biting down the boy's mouth to his neck, biting ravenously into the muscle that connected between there and shoulder, pushing the young man against the fridge. "I meant what I said, however, you will earn your next ...  _ fuck _ ."

The boy gasped as he was bitten and then pushed, his chest heaving with anticipation, the ever present need already growing. His hands sought for purchase along the fridge finding none, spine arching and head canting back against the surface. He was so aroused now, being trapped like this that he could hardly stand it and yet he knew there would be no dessert, just as he'd been warning. "How can I earn it, tell me please, I'll do anything," Buddy begged, his words coming out in breathy whispers.

"Obedience," Hannibal said, mentally keeping track of how well the boy listened, so far not too bad. However, the stubble on his face would have to go. Hannibal ran his knuckles over the scuff. "I must start on your itinerary."

Buddy nodded with understanding, swallowing thickly and leaning into Hannibal's brief touch. He took the hint. "I'll write my work schedule for you, and then shave. Where do you keep your writing supplies?" he asked, drinking his master in with his sea-blue eyes.

"Atta boy," Hannibal said and lead Buddy to the office across the hall, and seated him at an old looking desk, an antique, possibly a family heirloom with many old trinkets--expensive--on it.

Buddy smiled, letting Hannibal lead the way, his mouth almost dropping when he saw the desk and all of things on it. He was instantly hit with that need to take again. He'd thought it gone, but old habits didn't die quickly. Maybe if the dominant had fucked him, he'd be too sated to care, but he had been denied. No, he told himself, inwardly, sitting down and placing his clammy palms on the desk.

A test, of course, to see if this new boy was worth giving up on William for or not. Hannibal patted his back, squeezed his shoulder, and then left the room. "I will be back in a moment."

"Okay," Buddy answered, and then pulled out a piece of the fine parchment and a fountain pen--way nicer than he'd ever used before--and began writing out his work schedule, his Monday through Friday nine to five hours gliding smoothly across the paper.  Still, he found himself glancing up at the expensive and  _ rare _ trinkets, almost sweating from the need that  was churning in his gut, prodding and pushing, relentlessly wanting to take  _ just _ one. No, he chided inwardly again, taking a shaky breath as he finished the schedule and stood up, walking to the other side of the room to not have the temptation so close within his reach.

Hannibal returned and took the paper, looking it over. He went back to the desk, noted nothing was missing, and began to write out the week's itinerary for his boy. "Go shave, I'll have this done by the time you are finished."

Buddy let out another breath, proud of himself in that moment. He knew the battle was far from over however. "Yes, daddy," he answered and pressed a chaste kiss of respect on the doctor's high cheekbone before exiting to the bathroom.

A few minutes later, Buddy reemerged, clean and smooth as the day he was born and stood next to Hannibal, hands behind his back, head canted down. "All done."

Hannibal had set the schedule for the boy, lined up to his own, having Buddy out for as long as Hannibal had patients each day. On days that he had to work late, Buddy was to wait for him at his office.

Hannibal looked up. "There you are." He reached up to slide knuckles over his smooth face, and sighed happily. "Sit here, on my lap."

"Gladly." Buddy grinned from ear to ear, his features lighting what seemed like the whole room and walked over to sit sideways on Hannibal's lap. Leaning his head on the doctor's shoulder, he looked up at him with expectant, wide eyes.

"Your schedule." Hannibal nuzzled his face into Buddy's, soft against soft. "Perfect, my boy. You will always shave before coming down to breakfast."

Buddy nuzzled back, taking the schedule and giving it a quick glance before holding it in his lap. "Yes, Sir," he promised, feeding off of the praise and affection. He was so glad he  _ hadn't _ stolen anything.

Hannibal nuzzled into Buddy's neck softly, and bit his pulse, growling into his skin, clean and warm, scented with just a bit of the aftershave left for him upstairs. "What a good boy you are, Buddy."

Buddy whined, just a little, quietly, the fingers of his free hand clutching gently at the ends of hair on the nape of Hannibal's neck as he was bitten and nuzzled. "Thank you, daddy," he breathed, lips parting, and tongue darting out to sweep across his own soft lower lip.

Hannibal snaked his hand up the boy's lap, getting ideas on how he wanted to take him now, and the things he could with  him later, all the clothes and gadgets they could put to use. He sucked Buddy's licked lip into his own mouth and bit down, tasting copper.

Buddy cried out from the pleasurable pain, and then bit Hannibal's upper lip, biting hard but not quite breaking skin as he wasn't sure if that would be okay. Their lips slotted together so perfectly, like two pieces of a perfect puzzle, made for each other. Writhing the boy pulled back, just enough to readjust his position so that he was fully facing the older man, hands on his shoulders, clothed ass pressing down against Hannibal's groin.

Hannibal reached over the boy and cleared the desk easily with a sweep, large enough that nothing fell. He picked the boy up and laid him over it, and then undid his pants and stripped him down, leaving them at his ankles. He turned the boy over and unzipped his own pants. "Reach into the drawer on left."

Buddy started to tremble with want, his cock instantly springing to life at the sheer power that Hannibal demonstrated. At the doctor's request, the boy reached into the drawer until he felt the cool glass bottle of lubricant there, his heart instantly starting to race and skin tingling. Angling his body, he handed it over, wiggling his ass ever so slightly. "There you are, daddy."

"Good boy," Hannibal said, no slaps or smacks this time. He wet three fingers and plunged them inside of Buddy, no prepping.

Buddy gripped the edge of the desk, white-knuckled at the intrusion, taking a relaxing breath the open himself up more for his master. "Oh god," he moaned, finally getting what he'd been thinking about since he'd been up this morning. Yes, being obedient certainly paid off.

"A very good boy deserves very good things," Hannibal stated, working Buddy open slowly, dipping those fingers in to press and push him open, slicking him from the inside out.

"Fuck, daddy, it feels so good, please..." Buddy moaned, his words trailing off in a silent plea for more. Heat bloomed, spreading a rosy glow across his creamy skin, cock leaking and hole clenching.

"Shall I  _ fuck _ you, Buddy? Is that what you are begging for? Will it hold you over until you return to me this evening?" Hannibal removed his fingers and slicked his own cock, teasing the boy's hole with the thick head.

"Yes, daddy, please, please just fuck me...I  _ need _ you," Buddy whimpered, his hole quivering when he felt Hannibal's cock teasing there. Truthfully, he knew he'd be craving the doctor again by the time he saw him later this evening, but this would hold him over until then.

Hannibal dove right in, driving into the boy hard and fast, holding his head down with one hand, the other on his hip, fucking him.

Buddys breath came out hot and ragged, leaving a cloud of fog against the desk's surface as he was fucked hard. "Yes, daddy, fuck...your cock was  _ made _ for my ass," he moaned, lewdly, loving the feeling of being taken so roughly.

Hannibal fucked hard, no time for messing around or making his boy squirm this morning, just enough time to fuck him and leave him to work. "Yes, it is, isn't it?"

Buddy's clenched his hole tight around Hannibal's cock, and let out a long moan, still clutching the desk's edge. "It is, and oh fuck, I want to come, can I come please? I'll lick it up afterwards, daddy..."

"As you should and  _ will _ ," Hannibal snarled into the boy's ear, and started to fuck him right down into the desk, over and over, and over again. "Come for me."

And come, Buddy did, his body shaking and come spurting out his cock and onto the desk, trapped beneath his skin. "Hannibal-!" he cried out, his hole clamping down vice-like, breath coming out in ragged bursts.

"Good," Hannibal said, pulling out himself, and doing himself back up, trying to press his erection down. "Get dressed. I leave in thirty minutes, you should too."

"Okay, but you didn't come..." Buddy worried, looking back at Hannibal after he'd lapped up his mess. As he waited, he gathered up his clothes, holding them over his forearm.

"My pleasure is only your concern when I ask it to be your concern," Hannibal answered, kissing the boy's cheek fondly.

Buddy did not argue, of course, even if he was seeming a bit pouty. Instead, he nodded with understanding, smiling as he was kissed. After that he slipped his clothing back on piece by piece and then his shoes. "Can I go get my phone and car keys from the room, daddy?"

"Yes." Hannibal waved him off and gathered his own things, slowly, and got ready for work.

Buddy left and then came out a few minutes later, totally ready to leave for the day. "All set...so I know you said bring the basics, but is this temporary or am I moving in?"

"You are here until I let you go," Hannibal said, simply. "Please stick strictly to the times. If you fail to find something to do, please come to my office."

"I hope you don't let me go," Buddy muttered, looking down at the floor, shuffling his feet. He didn't want to be let go off, he'd been alone enough. Still though, at least he was here  _ now _ . Righting his stance, he looked at the doctor and offered him a smile. "Yes, Sir, I will, I promise."

Buddy would go no where so long as he did as he was told and kept Hannibal entertained enough through it. "Good." He leaned and kissed the boy's mouth. "Go to work."

"Yes, daddy, I'll be thinking of you," Buddy said, sweetly, after pulling back from the kiss. "After work I'll get my things and come here or to your office if it's before five." After that he walked out the door, as bidden and got into his car, heading to work. 

Work went by without a hitch, though people seemed to notice Buddy wasn't as social as usual, only speaking to them when necessary, they also noticed his less sassy demeanor. After work, Buddy went to his house and collected just the basics, as Hannibal had said, fitting everything in two suitcases and a cosmetic bag. Looking at his watch, he saw he was early so he got back into car and went to the doctor's office.    
  
The young man didn't want to knock on the door, in case he was with a patient, so he waited in the waiting room.

Hannibal was just showing out his last patient, letting them leave, and then saw Buddy standing there. Once they were alone, he beckoned him in as he packed up his briefcase for home.

"Can I trust you to drive to our home and wait for me on the front step?"

Buddy walked in, his hands in his slacks pockets. It was the same office, but now it felt,  _ different _ . Looking at Hannibal he nodded. "Yes, Sir, of course." His words were true, he would gladly get back into his car and drive home and wait on the front step. He'd wait for hours if need be.

"I won't be long behind you, dear boy. Go and I'll be there shortly. I need ingredients for dinner," Hannibal explained, and kissed the boy's mouth. "I have a gift for you, too."

"Oh a gift? I'm excited. Okay, daddy, see you soon," Buddy said, excitedly, after leaning into the kiss. He turned on his heel and headed for the door, casting Hannibal one last longing look over his shoulder before he left. 


	3. Chapter 3

 

In the car again, Buddy started it up and headed for home. Once there, he parked, and got his bags out of the trunk, walking up to door. He sat them down and sat atop the sturdier one and waited, playing with his phone.

Hannibal wasn't long, arriving twenty minutes later with a few bags in his hands. He leaned on the door setting one down, unlocked it, and let Buddy in first. "Make yourself comfortable upstairs with your things."

Buddy smiled when he saw Hannibal approaching. "Yes, Daddy." He stood up and walked inside, heading right upstairs with his luggage. In the bedroom, he started unpacking his things, waiting.

Hannibal set the food on the counter, taking his time, and unloading it all, and then set something on the stove in a large pot to simmer. An hour later he prowled up the stairs to find his boy, a lovely velvet wrapped gift in hand with a silver shiny bow.

Buddy had unpacked his things and put them neatly away, along with the empty suitcases. He was laying on the bed, on his stomach, his feet wiggling back and forth as he read the news on his phone, biting his nail. When he saw Hannibal come into the room and with a beautiful looking gift in his hand, Buddy grinned. "Hi, Daddy."

Hannibal looked around the room to see it spotless.  _ Good. _ He sat on the bed and raked fingers through Buddy's hair softly. "Beautiful boy..." He handed him the gift to unwrap. Inside was a beautiful leather collar, engraved with his name on it, burned in with gold, and matching gold  clasps.

Buddy put his phone back into his pocket, humming at the affection. He unwrapped the gift and opened the box, gasping. "Oh Daddy, it's… perfect," he whispered, taking it out to look at it and then looked up at Hannibal with soft blue eyes.  "Thank you...will you put it on me, please?" He wiggled off his stomach and moved to kneel at Hannibal's feet, holding the collar.

Hannibal took the collar and wrapped it around Buddy's neck, fastening it in place tight enough it wouldn't dip, but not so tight it would choke him. He canted the boy's face up to look at him with a finger under his chin. "Now you are truly mine."

The feel of the leather around and against his throat was like an embrace...acceptance,  _ love _ . Buddy felt safe. Taking a shaky breath to calm himself from the flood of blissful emotion, he looked into Hannibal's eyes. The boy licked his lips, swallowing, the collar moving slightly as he did. "Only yours, Sir." Little did he know that he had just given his soul over to the devil himself.

Hannibal fit one finger between Buddy's throat and the collar, tugging gently. "I shall procure a leash to match it. I did not want to hesitate in giving you this.” He kissed the boy's lips sweetly, and then stood. "New pajamas are on their way, couriered over and should be here soon."

Buddy went compliantly and kissed Hannibal back. The mention of a leash had his cock throbbing, clear pre-come leaking from the tip already. "I'd love that, thank you for being so good to me." When the dominant rose, he stayed on his knees until instructed otherwise.

Hannibal knew Buddy was a young thing, and could easily take far more orgasms, and need them just as much. Whereas Hannibal were older, so he picked wisely the moments he'd finish in his newly acquired treasure.

"Come, help me make dinner. Wash your hands first."

"Yes, Sir," Buddy nodded, and rose to his feet, following behind Hannibal like a little puppy. As they passed by a mirror, he couldn't help but look quickly, wanting to see the collar on his neck.  _ Perfect _ .

Buddy was still hard, but it was softening. Apart from being young, he was a needy and greedy boy, as most subs tended to be. Still, he was obedient and knew when it was time to be fucked, Hannibal would make it known, waiting for that moment, thrilled him all the more. In the kitchen, he went to the sink to wash his hands, and then dried them on the towel. "What are we making?"

"Lamb Navarin," Hannibal explained undoing his jacket and leaving it over a chair in the dining room as they passed by. He rolled of his sleeves to the forearms, and put on his apron, around his waist. He pulled another from a drawer, and clean and pressed.

"Come here, Buddy."

"I've never had that, but I do like lamb. I'm sure it will be delicious." Buddy all but drooled as he looked at Hannibal's strong forearms, the veins that lined them, leading to his hands. The boy walked over to Hannibal and stood in front of him, long lashes fluttering.

"It's stew, of sorts. French in origin, but very simple to make." Hannibal turned Buddy around and put the apron around his waist and tied it off in the back, and then let his large hands rest on slim hips, pressing in behind him. His heat radiated off him like a furnace.

Buddy lolled his head back against Hannibal, inhaling sharply through his nose, so sensitive to just the slightest touch or display of attention from the dominant. "Oh okay, well I will do my best to make sure I don't mess anything up," he giggled, wiggling his ass just a little against the older man's groin.

"My, what a wanton and naughty boy you are," Hannibal's whispered into his ear, biting at the shell, "what's to be done about that?"

A quiet moan slipped past Buddy's rosy lips at that. "Anything you want, Daddy," he answered, heat warming his whole body in anticipation. Those fucking teeth would be the death of him, he was sure of it.

"Dirty, needy little minx," Hannibal growled, moving Buddy to the counter where cleaned veggies sat on the cutting board with a knife. "Cut the vegetables." Hannibal didn't let go, he kept his hands tight around near bony hips, gripping tighter as he slathered his tongue against Buddy's ear, breathing seductively.

Buddy's chest was heaving as he was lead to the cutting board. He wasn't sure how the hell he would cut these damned vegetables in this state, but he didn't want to displease his master--that and it was erotic as hell. "Yes, Sir," he murmured and took the knife into slightly shaky hands. He moved the first vegetable to be cut and started working, pausing for just a second a few passes of blade to steady himself. "Daddy..."

"One forth inch for the carrots, slowly now, do not cut yourself, do not be in a hurry, boy," Hannibal whispered. "Cooking is an art, and one I mean to teach you thoroughly, even in duress."

"Yes, Sir. I'll go slowly," Buddy answered, and took a minute to mentally measure out the size of cuts needed. He continued, cutting the carrots in precise one fourth inch pieces--it amazed even himself. Still, halfway through the cutting, he became momentarily distracted by Hannibal's proximity and accidentally the tip of his index finger, wincing and pulling it back quickly. "Fuck!"

Deft, quick hands moved Buddy from the counter quickly, taking his hand to sink to inspect it. He hadn't sliced through it completely, but it was bad enough. Hannibal wrapped it in a clean towel and set the boy on the counter. "Did I not tell you? Distractions will be your enemy in the kitchen, you must learn to control your urges."

"I'm sorry, Daddy. I'm trying, honest I am," Buddy muttered, chiding himself for displeasing Hannibal. "I'll do better. Least I haven't stolen anything though." He smiled, shaking his head at himself and how silly that sounded.

Buddy's issues lied much deeper than just stealing and sex, and Hannibal would get to it sooner or later. The boy, much like his cousin, had so much potential for so much more. He need only learn restraint.   
  
Hannibal gathered a first aid kit from the bottom cabinet under the sink and unwrapped sterile gauze and a cleaning pad. He wiped the wound with the alcohol wipe, pressed on some neosporin, and wrapped it with the gauze, taping it closed. Blood stained the gauze already, but it would have to do for now.   
  
"Keep pressure on it and go sit at the breakfast bar."

"Thank you," Buddy said, gingerly touching Hannibal's jaw with his uninjured hand and then hopped off the counter, keeping pressure on it as he was instructed. "Can I try again later?" he asked, as he walked over to the breakfast bar and plopped down into the chair, head canted towards Hannibal. The truth was, he did have deeper issues, some so deep he couldn't face them. The thoughts would often plague him, crawl under his skin and push him to impulsiveness...anything to  _ forget _ .

"We will see how you are healing," Hannibal said and cleaned off the cutting board, throwing out the chunks of carrot and starting again, just as he thought he may need to. He worked swiftly and with diligent fingers. Carrots into the pot and with the onions, potatoes, turnips, garlic.

"Okay," Buddy agreed, watching Hannibal as he worked, trying to learn by that alone. He wanted to impress the doctor next time and he would. Maybe even one day, when his master trusted him enough to be home alone, he would surprise him with a cooked meal. That thought made him happy, as he caressed the collar on his neck. "Do you want me to wear the collar all of the time, Daddy?" he asked, crossing one leg over the other. He would gladly do so, knowing his work shirt would cover some of it at least, though he didn't care if it earned him some peculiar looks.

"At least while you are at home, but if you wish to wearing it out, please do," Hannibal said, not looking up from his work as he added flour and tomato paste to the simmer pot, and then the lamb.

"I'd like to wear it, all the time, apart from when I shower," Buddy answered with a chuckle, his belly starting to rumble from the smell of the soup. "I want everyone to know who I belong to. Of course...if my boss says anything I may have to take it off," Though honestly, he did have a feeling like his boss might say something about it, given the fact that he'd used Buddy, sexually, a number of times. The boy always agreed, not wanting to lose his job. It was another reason he wanted to wear it to work, so maybe his employer would stop harassing him.

"Is your boss someone I need to contend with, Buddy?" Hannibal asked, quietly, solemn as he worked, peas in next and a bit of broth, working the stew into place.

"Contend with? No, Daddy," Buddy answered, honestly, taking a breath before deciding to just come out with it, no secrets. "But...he and I do have a history. He's sorta indirectly forced me into having sex with him, or sometimes just suck him off, in the bathroom... Told me if I didn't I'd lose my job. I want him to see that he can't do that to me anymore."

Hannibal's dark eyes shot up to look at Buddy with that, and he narrowed them, many trains of thought rolling through his mind at once, one of them on particular dish he'd love to serve his beautiful new boy.   
  
"You are hoping a collar will keep him off of you. I fear it will only make him challenge it more,” Hannibal stated clearly. He set the pot to simmer, gazing hard at Buddy. "Tell me, Buddy, did you enjoy it? Do not lie to me."

Buddy was starting to learn the different looks that Hannibal gave and what they meant. This one, along with the question, he knew meant that he had better choose his next words carefully. "Yes, Sir, that is what I  _ was _ hoping until you said that," he smiled, weakly. "I-I did, at first, I thought he might prove to be a worthy master, but as it turned out he was just using me, he never cared. But by the time I realized, it was too late to stop. I tried one time, but it didn't stop him from taking what he wanted anyway." That was the truth, he no longer enjoyed it in the least, nor did he want it to happen again, especially now that he was claimed.

"You can always say no, Buddy," Hannibal said, diligently, setting the lid over the pot to simmer and then washed his hands in the sink thoroughly. "If he takes what he wants, then he is no better than a savage."

"That's what I mean...I've said no, this last time, about a month ago, and he took it anyways," Buddy explained, revealing some of those issues he'd thought of only moments ago. "He's much stronger than I am, lifts weights, is even married, but he comes to me all the same."

Hannibal's jaw clenched as he wiped his hands off on a dish towel, and then walked around to his boy, glaring down deep into his sea-blues. He clutched his jaw. "If you say no, it's an assault. Rape. Do you understand? Are you afraid of him?"

Buddy peered up into Hannibal's eyes, and swallowed. "I understand, Sir and yes...I am afraid of him..." he trailed off,  the emotion welling up inside and threatening to overcome him. He didn't want to appear weak in front of his dominant, not in this capacity at least.

"You are going to write his name down for me, or present me with his business card, is that understood?" Hannibal caressed Buddy's cheek bones with his thumbs. "It's going to be fine. You will take a week off work and join me instead, helping with office duties."

"Yes, Daddy," Buddy said, shutting his eyes for a moment when he felt the gentle caress on his cheek. "I have some vacation time built up that I can use, and also his business card, it's in my wallet over on the counter." The boy didn't mind if Hannibal went into his wallet, naturally, or he would get it, but he was curious about why he wanted it. Still, he wouldn't dare question.

"Good boy," Hannibal said and caressed his cheek with his knuckles and walked to get Buddy's wallet. He rifled through it until he found what he assumed the man's name was, the only business card in there. "Very good. Thank you, Buddy."

Buddy smiled, and took a second to look at his finger, noting that the bleeding had seemed to stop. "Happy to please you, always. So...just wondering, if it's okay to ask and all but um, did you talk to Will?"

"I have not seen Agent Graham today," Hannibal stated, putting the horrible boss of Buddy's card into his Rolodex.

"Oh. Well, I would like to reconnect with him, at some point," Buddy said, though he was happy to hear Hannibal hadn't seen him. "Anything I can do to help with dinner, something that doesn't involve knives?" He chuckled, quietly.

"If you would, please go to the door to the left, there is a small collection of wine. Pick out a light red, nothing too heavy, please," Hannibal suggested, and thinking over the rest of what Buddy said. "You wish to reunite with your cousin, and yet I somehow think perhaps you wish to show off our relationship as well. I'd like to keep some of this professional and away from Will Graham."

Buddy nodded and went into the door Hannibal had said, picking out a light red, hoping it would be the right kind. Walking out he sat the wine on the counter near Hannibal and furrowed his brow, sighing quietly. "Yes, that is part of it, I do genuinely want to see him though. But if you'd rather keep me...us, a secret because of...whatever reasons you have, I won't push it, Daddy." Maybe it was just because Hannibal wanted to keep it professional with Will, or maybe it was for  _ other _ reasons...

"Do not try to insinuate," Hannibal warned Buddy and took the syrah for him to look it over, and then nodded, gesturing to the drawer where the wine opener was kept. "I do not wish Will Graham to know of these behaviors. It's important he see me as strictly a professional."

"Okay, sorry, Daddy, sorry," Buddy muttered, looking down at his feet for a minute and then up to see where Hannibal was gesturing. "I understand, I just, well, when I was little, Will was older and I looked up to him. I admired him, and felt like I was in his shadow in a way," he trailed off, opening the drawer and pulling out the wine opener. The boy held it up, not sure if he should open the wine or just give it to his master.

"Open it," Hannibal said, taking a load of french bread he'd made the other day out of the fridge, and began to cut it sideways. He then slathered on butter and herbs and wrapped it in foil. "You may meet up with him if you please. What you tell him is up to you."

Buddy did as he was told and opened the wine, twisting in the cork and pulling it out with a pop. "If I do, I won't say anything, it's not like he'll just randomly mention you anyways, or at least I don't think so," he said, and then looked at the dominant. "Did you want me to pour us each a glass, Daddy?" God the food smelled so good.

"Please." Hannibal set the bread into the oven to melt the butter and toast it up. "Having family is important, I agree. Call your cousin."

Buddy smiled and pulled down two crystal wine glasses from the holding rack, pouring them each a glass. He handed one to Hannibal first and then took his own in hand, swirling its contents. "I'll call him after dinner, sometime, if that's okay? Unless you'd rather I do it now?" Even with the smallest of decisions, the boy was starting to realize he needed Hannibal's approval on and that was a feeling he loved. Obviously, he was more than capable of taking care of himself and doing such things, it was more that he didn't  _ want _ to.

"We have fifteen minutes until dinner is ready, if you'd prefer to call now." Hannibal didn't mind. He took a sip of the wine and set his glass down and pulled down two wide bowls to set their meal in.

Buddy took a sip, and hummed, enjoying the light flavor. "Okay, I'll call him then. I doubt he'll want to talk long, if he's still as antisocial as used to be I mean." Buddy was a total opposite in that aspect, he'd loved attending crowded places, parties and events. The boy pulled out his phone, sitting back at the breakfast bar, so that Hannibal could hear his conversation and dialed Will's number. He was nervous, it had been a long, long time.

Hannibal busied himself, only listening in without any other merit. The other side picked up and Will answered a grumpy "Hello".

"Will, hey...it's Buddy. I know it's been a long time, but I wanted to catch up. How are you?" Buddy asked, his tone chipper and friendly. The boy looked over at Hannibal as he spoke, from time to time.

"Buddy? My.. cousin?" Will asked on the other end, clearly taken aback by the call. "We haven't talked in... ten years."

"Yep, that's me and yes...it's been too long," Buddy chuckled, though he was aware Will was surprised by the phone call. "I don't mean to bother you, I just really wanted to see how you are, maybe we could meet up or sometime for coffee?"

"Uhm, sure. You're local?" Will asked, and Hannibal watch Buddy from where he checked the stew and turned it off.

Buddy could feel Hannibal's eyes on him, he almost worried Will could feel too, but knew that was ridiculous and just paranoia. "Yeah, I'm local, how about tomorrow? For lunch?" Buddy cast a look to Hannibal to make sure that was okay before setting the plans officially.

Hannibal motioned for him to check his schedule, if he had free time at lunch, he may do so. Will sighed. "Yeah... I should be able to do that between classes."

"Okay, um, just one sec, I just wanna double check my work schedule," Buddy said, and then went to look it over. "Yep, tomorrow at noon will be perfect, we could meet at Cafe Nervosa on the main street, do you know the one I mean?" He could tell Will didn't sound thrilled but that was just how his cousin was anyways, so he didn't take offense.

"Yeah, I do. That's fine," Will murmured into the other end. "I'll find it. See you then." He hung up. Hannibal looked at his boy expectantly.

Buddy hung up the phone with a swipe and click of his finger and stuffed it back into his pocket. "Okay, we are going to have coffee tomorrow, Daddy, at noon. Which I'm sure you heard," the boy laughed and walked over to stand by him.

"Very well," Hannibal said, resting a hand on Buddy's back, gently. "I will not make you a lunch then, if that is the case?"

Buddy smiled and leaned on Hannibal's shoulder, looking up at him. "I will just eat there, they have a pretty good selection, Daddy. Thank you." Buddy was so very excited about getting to see his cousin, he just hoped that Will didn't bring up Hannibal somehow.

"Very well." Hannibal kissed Buddy's head and then let him go again. "I will serve up dinner, will you take our wine to the dining room please?"

Grinning, Buddy nodded. "Of course, Daddy." He took the two glasses into one hand and grabbed the bottle with the other, heading into the dining room. After setting them down and refilling them both, he took his seat, waiting.

Hannibal plated the dish, making sure a bit of each vegetable was inside of the bowls, with a little broth, and a slice of bread on the side. It wasn't fancy, but it was hearty. He had a feeling Buddy needed that. He walked the dishes to the dining room and set Buddy's down first. "Lamb Navarin," he announced and then set down his own, spoons already on the table for them.

Buddy had downed his refill and was working on a third glass of wine by the time Hannibal brought out their dinner. Taking up his spoon, he looked at Hannibal and smiled. "Looks just as good as it smells, Daddy." Ordinarily, the submissive would eat after their master, but he had figured out already that Hannibal enjoyed seeing his reaction first, so he collected a spoonful, blew on it and took a bite, humming instantly. It was amazing, though the lamb tasted a bit different than he remembered, probably the spices. "Very good, thank you, delicious in fact. I was starved."

Buddy had a flush to his cheeks that was not there earlier. Hannibal reached for the wine bottle to find it empty, and set it aside. He took a spoonful of his own stew and ladled it into his mouth. "It is quite good. Perfect for this blustery day."

Buddy was already starting to sweat, the wine taking its toll despite the food he was eating, though it helped somewhat. "Mhm, it is. I see we're out of wine, I can go get another bottle, Daddy, if you'd like?" The boy took another spoonful as he waited, dabbing his mouth with the cloth napkin.

"I believe one bottle is fine with dinner," Hannibal mentioned and reached over to pat Buddy's hand gently. "Please, finish your meal and then I'll draw you a bath."

Buddy pouted for a moment, but then relented, his expression twisting into a smile at the gentle touch and strong, yet kind words. "Yes, Sir," he answered, and then dipped the bread into the soup, biting into it afterwards. "A bath sounds really good."

"It will help clear your head. After a long day of work a little relaxation never hurt anybody," Hannibal mentioned and ate his own supper, quietly.

"Will you...be joining?" Buddy asked, coyly, sucking his spoon a bit lewdly. It was the wine of course, taking its toll, that and he was always ready for Hannibal. "The tub is quite large, Daddy."

"I had plans to join you. I must make sure you're clean for our activities this evening, if you are still up for them," Hannibal replied, spooning a bit of lamb into his mouth a soft smile and a hum.

"Of course I am, very much so," Buddy answered, grinning. He took another bite of the lamb, following it up with some bread. The boy ran his socked foot under the table, up Hannibal's leg and to his groin, to illustrate just how up for these plans he was.

"Have you been a very good boy today, Buddy?" Hannibal asked, wondering if his boy would admit to the drinking that Hannibal was beginning to see as more of a problem as well as the kleptomania. He shifted forward just a little, so Buddy's toes pressed against the heat of his crotch.

Buddy took in a sharp breath, using his foot to gently massage Hannibal's bulge, his own growing half-hard. "I think I was, let me think," he said, rubbing his chin, looking up at the ceiling. To Buddy the drinking  _ wasn't _ a problem, he just did it, totally in denial. "I did everything you asked, Sir, so I think I have been. Just here, enjoying wine and good food with my daddy."

"Good. When you are finished, take our plates to the sink and go up stairs and disrobe," Hannibal ordered, finishing his stew, and then his wine.

"Yes, Daddy," Buddy said, with a nod and moved his foot. He took his last bite and then collected their plates, taking them to the kitchen to rinse them out in the sink. Once he'd done that he went upstairs, swaying a little but not bad since the food soaked up a lot of the wine, and walked into the bedroom. Inside, he took off all of his clothes and put them into the hamper, waiting nude for his master.

Hannibal took his time to clean the dishes and make sure it was all squared away, the kitchen impeccably clean. He sauntered up the stairs, slowly. He walked into the bedroom, looking at his boy with a small smile, and then took his shoes off and set them in the closet.   
  
"Come here."

Buddy smiled, his features lighting up, when Hannibal beckoned him close. "Gladly." In a matter of a second, he was walking right over to him, his pink cock and balls dangling between his lean thighs.

Hannibal's eyes graced over the boy's form with predatory need, but he kept himself in line, and kept his hands to himself, undoing his cuff links and setting them on the dresser, along with his wallet and keys. "Undress me."

The boy was all but salivating already, and so it was with a fervency that he started to carefully undress the doctor. He started with his vest, the jacket long since discarded, and folded it over the chair, then moving to undo his tie and unbutton his shirt. Once he had that done, they went with the others. He did take a moment to run his fingers through his master's chest hair, trailing down to waistband of his trousers, which he gently unfastened. With them unzipped, he slid them down, along with his boxers and stood up, his cock now at full mast.

"Does it please you to undress me?" Hannibal asked, carding a hand through his boy's hair, fondly, stepping out of all his clothes, waiting for them to be picked up and put where they belong.

"Very much," Buddy said, practically melting under the doctor's ministrations. Once he'd stepped out of the pool of pants and underwear, Buddy immediately bent over, facing so Hannibal could look at his ass, and then stood back up to fold them  "Doing anything for you, pleases me," he added with a smile and flutter of lash.

Naked, Hannibal held his hand out for the boy, and lead him to the bathroom. He sat Buddy down on the edge, and started up the water. As the water rose, Hannibal sorted through the salts, adding some to the hot water. "These will help any soreness you might have from earlier.”

"Thank you, I am pretty sore, Daddy," Buddy said, still drinking in the dominant's immaculate form. To him, Hannibal was like some sort of god, the picture of the perfect Adonis. Once the large garden tub was full, the submissive stood up, waiting for permission to get inside.

Hannibal offered his hand to Buddy to help him in, and then lowered the boy down into the tub. Sinking down behind Buddy, Hannibal wrapped long, muscular legs around the other's. He grabbed a bottle of fancy soap and began to lather it in his hands, pulling Buddy back against his chest.    
  
"Relax against me, Buddy."

The warm water felt soothing, instantly doing its work to ease the soreness Buddy felt in his body and between his cheeks. It was with a sigh of contentment, that he leaned back, dark chocolate curls pressed against the dominant's chest, eyes slipping closed. "This feels like heaven, Daddy," he whispered, idle hands finding their way to trace along the lean thighs surrounding his own.

"Good." Hannibal lathered soap and washed down Buddy's chest, slowly, up his neck, around his shoulders, taking in every dip and every jaunt of bone.

The boy relaxed under the doctor’s care, his toes wiggling happily among the suds. “You said you have plans for me, can I ask what they are?” Buddy canted his head to the side to look back at his master.

"Nothing much as of right now," the doctor said in an accented, husky tone. He smoothed suds down the boy's body, over pert nipples, and through the thatch of hair around his groin.

“Mm.” Buddy arched his back and jutted his hips just enough to slosh the water, wanting more of that. “Your hands know just what they are doing and how to please. You drive me crazy, Doctor.”

Hannibal washed down Buddy's length, toward his balls, his taint, getting every last piece of him clean. The doctor nosed against chocolate curls, taking in his scent and then biting against his neck. "It pleases me to give you the things you  _ deserve _ , dear boy."

The boy reached a hand back, seeking purchase in Hannibal’s hair and moaned. “Fuck, Daddy, harder, please.” He loved the feel of the older man’s teeth in his flesh, marking and claiming him for the world to see.

Hannibal would not leave marks that could be seen as obscene, but he would leave them where he would always know they were, and where the boy would  _ feel _ them. "My boy..." he whispered, ghosting lips over the shell of his ear, soaping up his slim thighs.

Buddy sighed, contentedly, lolling his head back further. "I am...always." A promise, and one he intended to keep. Goose-flesh formed over damp creamy skin, muscles relaxing as he was bathed by his master.

"We'll need to be sure you do. We'll start with limiting your alcohol consumption to a glass of wine a night, if that at all," Hannibal said, his voice a lower predatory growl.

“But..Daddy, I don’t have a drinking problem,” the boy whispered, insistently with a pout. Denial was never more apparent. Still, he would do as told, especially with that grow, that and his master bring the more potent drug in his life now. “I mean, yes, Sir.”

"Watch your tongue the first time, Buddy, or you will go without everything," Hannibal sneered. "I own you now, and you'll do well to remember I know what is best for you."

Buddy trembled, cowering at that, he’d never heard Hannibal speak in such a way or at least not in such a tone. “I’m sorry, Daddy, I’m sorry. I won’t do it again.” He turned around to face his angry dominant, placing his hands softly over defined cheeks, nosing against the other’s nose in hopes of calming him, apologetically. “Forgive me?”

A cold look ran through Hannibal's features, unreadable at best, but he was known for being stoic. He clamped a hand to the boy's back, pulling him flush against his hips. "Forgiven. I expect never to hear such insolence again."

"You won't, I promise,"  the submissive whispered, still unnerved, though feeling a bit better since he'd been forgiven. "Is there anything I can do to make it up to you, Daddy?"

"Prove yourself, words will no longer hold meaning," Hannibal explained, reaching up Buddy's back to grasp his curls and clamped his fingers in, wrenching his head back.

Buddy yelped at the strong tug of hair, liking it inwardly. "I will, Sir. I've been trying to show you my devotion. I will worship you everyday, willingly." His words were strained, his neck taut.

Hannibal watched the taunt skin beat with Buddy's pulse, blood pumping through his veins. He leaned up and bit his pulse. "That's a good boy."

A hand went to Hannibal’s head, holding gently, reverently, his hips grinding just so. “Thank you…” he breathed, licking his lips to moisten them.

Hannibal wrenched the boy back, all but bending him backwards in half, and managed to get over him in the tub, sloshing a little water over the side. He turned the water off and pushed Buddy's head under the water and tugged it out again. Predator one moment and gentle the next, Hannibal got the shampoo and started to lather the boy's hair from above him, sitting over his hips, on his haunches, and cradle his neck with one large hand as the other lathered.

Coughing from the water that got into his nose from the unexpected dunk, Buddy blinked up at him, long lashes damp and fluttering. Clearly, his master had a very powerful and dark side, one he didn't want to anger. Of course, it was common for some dominants to be this way, and it was part of the appeal. The gentle lathering soothed him, making him melt pliantly all over again.

Hannibal needed it made clear he was in control, at all times. Buddy would learn. He massaged his scalp and neck gently, thumbing over his pulse, and then gently, this time, dunked his head under to rinse the curls.

The boy closed his eyes, and hummed. "That feels good, thank you, Daddy." Learning, he most definitely was. The lamb was ensnared by the lion, at his mercy, willingly.

Hannibal rinsed and then pulled the boy to him, one hand under his neck and head, the other under his hips, biting and licking at his nipples, hungrily, the length of his cock pronounced now as it hardened against the boy's hip.

Buddy groaned, wrapping an arm around Hannibal’s body, the other slipping in between them to stroked his master’s large cock. The shifts in his owner were sudden, left him guessing, and kept him blissfully on the edge of his proverbial seat. “Daddy…”

"Wretched boy, I should eat your heart," Hannibal groaned, biting over Buddy's chest, over his heart, and then wrapped all of Buddy's limbs around him. "Hold on to me."

“Yes, Sir,” the boy mewled, clutching onto his master’s body as he was bidden. Unaware that the statement about his heart could have been literal. “You can eat anything you wish,” he added, smiling sweetly.

Hannibal lifted the boy out, sopping wet, and laid him out by the fireplace in the room. He leaned over and turned it on with a flick of a switch, warm and soothing.

Buddy rolled over onto his side, watching the fire atop the rug, his fingers running through the softness of it, wondering what was to come next.

"On your belly," Hannibal whispered crawling over the boy and starting to turn him over. He reached for the collar on the bed where the Buddy left it, and wrapped it around his throat once more, strapping it into place.

Buddy hummed, relishing the feel of his collar around his throat once more. The boy hiked his feet up, heels close to the backs of his thighs, laying pretty for his Master.

Hannibal traced his palm down Buddy's spine, slowly, to the curve of his ass, and then spread his cheeks with both hands, rubbing his thumb against his pink pucker. 

Hannibal reached over into dresser near by and picked out a few things and set them down where Buddy could not see them. "Lift your hips," he said, and slid a cock ring onto the boy.

“Oh, I’ve never used this before, Daddy,” the boy whispered, already aroused from the touching he’d just received as well as the cock ring. He was eager to find out all of the other things they might do and share together. A whole new world of opportunities, ones that would distract him from stealing and hopefully drinking.

"Good boy," Hannibal said in a low tone, securely making it so the boy could not come until he took the ring off of him. "I'd like to open you up to new experiences. What else haven't you done. I want a list in the morning."

When Hannibal secured the ring, Buddy realized the intention behind it, his cock instantly throbbing hard inside of it, his breath shuddering from the grip. "I-I, thank you, Sir," he managed, trying to will himself soft again. "I will make you a list, I promise. I've done a bit, but there are certainly things I haven't."  He offered his dominant a shy smile, his tone demure.

"I need to know how much chastity is left of you, and what I can take that no one else has," Hannibal said, and leaned over the boy, dragging the tip of his large cock against his ass, between his cheeks where precome dripped against his hole. "Everything you have left in you is mine now."

Buddy moaned at that, it's what he'd wanted all along, after all. "Yes, Master...everything I have is yours, even my soul, my heart, my blood," he whispered, though meaning the heart and blood in a more metaphorical sense. "Please..." He needed to be filled, taken, and ravaged all over again by Hannibal.

Never had Hannibal found someone so submitting as Buddy, and relished in it as he teased his little hole with his fat cock, watching the boy come utterly undone over such a simple movement. "Precious boy," Hannibal whispered, kissing down his back slowly, over each and every bump of vertebra. He lifted Buddy's slim hips, and spread his perfect ass, kissing his tailbone once, and then his pucker, letting just the tip of his tongue touch.

Submission came naturally to Buddy, it was where he felt the safest, it was like home, a warm comfortable blanket. The boy moaned at each act of sensual affection, his body very responsive and sensitive to even the slighted caress from his Master. Beyond that, he was growing feelings for him, already, in such a short time. It was only natural though, given he'd given every bit of himself to the man who was pleasing him. "Hannibal..."

His name on the boy's lips was blissful. Hannibal slipped his tongue into the boy's cleaned hole, spreading him further and tasting his sweet essence. He smacked his ass once, and then again, sharper, harder.

The boy moaned again, louder this time, his hips writhing at the pleasurable pain he was receiving at his master's hands. He was on fire for him, wanted to know every inch of his body, he'd gotten to explore so little as of yet. "Oh fuck, Daddy, please..."

Hannibal grinned against the boy and slipped something cold and slicked into him, buzzing around his hot insides. "Please what, little one?"

The boy gasped at that, feeling the sweet vibrations filling him and reverberating through his core, heating him up entirely. "P-please, fuck me, take me...oh, that feels so good." He wasn't sure what he wanted more, no, he knew, he wanted his daddy's cock but this felt amazing as well.

Buddy opened up beautifully, lube slicked the vibrator slid in easily, so Hannibal added a finger in with it, then another. Stretching the boy, he watched with mix emotions, from awe, to jealousy; possessiveness to need. "How many more fingers can you take, Buddy, how much of me will be too much?"

Buddy mewled with pleasurable delight, his prostate massaged perfectly. "I don't know, Sir. Never had more than three," he panted, his cock throbbing and hole stretching. "But I'll take as much as you'll give." Sweat covered his lean form in a fine mist, heart racing.

"Never?" Hannibal asked, already two in plus the vibrator, it seemed the boy could go a bit more, so he added in a third finger, testing.

"Never..." The boy gasped, his breath coming out ragged and quick. The burn was present, but once that passed it felt...good. Very good. "Oh, Daddy-!"

Hannibal pulled everything out at once and plunged his hard cock inside of Buddy, pleasantly hot and throbbing for him. He pulled the boy by his hips, on hand wrapped around his cock as he began to fuck him into the ground, hips whipping down into him.

"Oh god, Hannibal," Buddy groaned, his face down into the soft rug, hips lifted just enough to give his master the space to stroke his cock. The cock ring itself certainly added to the experience, but he knew it would only impede his coming. "Please--" he begged without asking, for it to be removed so he could, he was already so close.

"So close already, boy?" Hannibal asked, working the words around his accent tongue, pounding in deep, into his ass. "Shall I remove and let you come? Have you been a very good boy, Buddy?"

"Yes, Sir," Buddy began, his chest heaving, moving up the floor from the sheer force of the pummeling his ass was taking. "Please, I think I've been good, Daddy."

Hannibal reached and slid the thing off and fucked the boy harder, right into the floor, one hand on his head. 'Good. Come for me, boy."

Buddy's body burned with unabashed desire, his skin sparked with heat. It would seem that he would need yet another soaking bath and soon, but he didn't mind. The boy loved being able to feel his master even after they had long since finished. "Yes, Daddy, yes, yes!" he cried out, his cock finally unable to hold back the massive orgasm that shot out of his pink and swollen cock. He came hard, on the rug, breathless and shaking.

"Good boy," Hannibal growled, sinking teeth into the meaty part of his shoulder, enough to bruise and draw blood as he fucked hard, feeling his own orgasm come to a swelling heat.

The boy was spent, just a worn out heap on the floor, but he was content, sated, and always wanting more. The bite was proof of that, his head arching up and back, elegant neck curved, soft lips parted. "Mm, please come in me this time, Daddy," he begged, quietly,  _ needing _ to be filled with the hot elixir he loved so much.

Finally, Hannibal thrust hard twice more and came, with a howl, inside the boy, pushing his whole body into the floor, over the cushy rug.

Buddy hummed, his heart thrumming like thunder his chest, enjoying the weight of his dominant atop him and his come inside. Idle fingers began to toy with the rug, as he canted his head to gaze at the fire.

Hannibal kissed down Buddy's back slowly, and then pulled out of him and stood. He returned with a warm, wet cloth, and gently cleaned the boy's ass and his cock, wiping up the rug while he was at it. Once again, he left, and when he returned, this time he picked the lithe thing up in his arms and carried him to bed. "Do you hurt anywhere?"

How wonderful it felt to be taken care of by his master. Just the perfect balance of loving and harsh. "My shoulder stings and I know I will feel you for a few days, but I like it," Buddy answered, unwrapping his arms from Hannibal's neck as he was laid out on the bed. With soft azure iris' he gazed at the older man, at his owner, in awe. "Thank you, for everything..."

Hannibal reached over into his drawer next to the bed to pull out a salve for the bite he procured on the boy, and rubbed it into the jagged tooth mark, gently. "You are quite welcome, Buddy."

"That feels better," the boy yawned, rubbing his heavy eyelids with the backs of his knuckles. He curled onto his side, and clutched the sheets, looking at Hannibal. "I never would have guessed this would happen when I first walked into your office, Daddy."

"There are a great many things life has in store for us that we may never be able to foretell, Buddy. We must simply take the chances provided to us. It was fate and circumstance that brought you to my office." Hannibal set the salve aside, and covered the boy with one of the sheets, draping it over his them both as he curled against him, spooning his smaller form.

"True and I'm glad it did," Buddy sighed happily, snuggling and enjoying the warmth of the dominant's strong body. He made a mental note to call his job tomorrow to take off the week, as well as write out the list Hannibal had requested of him and he also thought about how his lunch with Will might go. "Goodnight..." he trailed off, his words nothing more than sleepy whisper as sleep finally took him over.

Hannibal waited until the boy slept, and then snapped his fingers to be sure he was out. He used a little chloroform to send him in deeper, and then slipped out of the room, to finish business.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Thank you for the kudos and comments! Apologies for the delay in update, but rest assured there is much more to come.**

By morning, Hannibal was down stairs again, making breakfast.

Buddy woke up, feeling like he'd slept really hard, but it was probably just the wine he'd had before his bath last night. Rolling over he saw Hannibal was always awake and so he got up with a stretch, making the bed afterwards.

Then it was into the bathroom to shower, shave and get dressed. Once that was done, the boy made out a list of the things he'd never done, which included: cross dressing, blood play, being gagged, whipped, nipple clamps, fisting and a few other things. He considered writing double penetration on there but assumed his master not the type to share.  

With the letter in hand Buddy went downstairs and went to find Hannibal. "Good morning, Daddy," he greeted, smooth faced, in black slacks and a peach button up dress shirt.

"Buddy," Hannibal said, looking his boy over appreciatively, a smile drawing across his regal, fine features. He was in a tawny suit, and paisley tie. "Is that my list in your hand?" Break fast was set out on the counter already, a simple egg and bacon platter with a sliced fruit.

"Yes, Sir," the boy answered with a smile, handing it over for Hannibal's inspection. Buddy took the opportunity to look him over as well, so handsome. A truly lucky boy indeed. "Breakfast smells de-lish."

Hannibal gestured the boy go sit, and then took the list as he set the pan in the sink, and looked it over. Nothing out of the ordinary. "Are there things you have wanted to do, Buddy?"

Buddy went to sit down, and watched Hannibal look it over. "Well you said to write down the things I haven't done before, and there are other things, but yes, the ones I wrote down, might be fun to try," he grinned, arching a questioning brow. Curious if his master approved. "I'm open to  _ anything _ you wanna do thought, Daddy."

Hannibal sat down with Buddy and set the list between them. "Which have you fantasized over?"

"All of them on the list, I admit, Daddy," Buddy said, taking up his fork. "But fisting scares me the most, so probably that one the least. Maybe the dressing up the most?" He looked shyly down at his eggs, blushing. He really was open to any of them.

Hannibal would have to work the boy into the more extreme, he had to admit, but they had time. "And how would you dress? What shall we buy you?"

Buddy had been raised to be reserved, his family being wealthy and a bit uptight, so the thought of dressing in something provocative really turned him on. "I don't know, Daddy, what would you like to see me in? I think some lacy panties or lingerie of some kind maybe, stilettos?"

"Perhaps we will go shopping together," Hannibal suggested, fork eggs into his mouth elegantly. "You can try a few things on for me."

"Yes, Sir, I'd like that. Thanks," Buddy answered, and then took a bite of the eggs, shoving in a piece of bacon with his fingers, humming. Hannibal was such a good cook. "I am nervous about seeing Will today..." The boy was nervous, what if his cousin mentioned Hannibal somehow, what if he sensed something?

“Why is that?" Hannibal asked, softly, reaching to run a hand through Buddy's curls. "You may mention me, if you want, but not what we do."

Buddy sighed, happily, at the touch and soft words. "He didn't sound too excited to see me, for one, but I was worried about how to handle things...if you got mentioned," the boy confessed, taking a sip of coffee. "But okay, that’s cool. I can just say I'm in therapy with you, because technically, as far as the court knows, I am."

"At least for three more days," Hannibal offered, and sipped his own coffee, watching Buddy. "What we do in private is our concern, no one else's."

Buddy nodded, this was much better than actual therapy and seemingly far more effective. Still, he wanted everyone to know about them,  _ especially _ his cousin, but alas, he would not defy his master. What was the real reason Hannibal didn't want people to know? The question resounded in the boy's head like a song he couldn't shake. "True," he answered, taking another bite of fluffy eggs and chasing it with coffee. "So, Daddy, after I meet with Will, do you want me to come to your office or back here to wait out front?"

"You will meet me at my office, and we'll take off early to go shopping, does that suffice?" Hannibal offered, meaning no ill in their relationship, only that he would prefer what he do in private with Buddy be kept as much.

"Yes, Sir. That sounds good, I can't wait to go shopping," Buddy said, smiling happily. He was often an insecure, needy thing. Shopping would be nice, he loved to shop, but with shopping comes the temptation to shoplift. The boy put the last piece of bacon into his mouth and sat down his fork, wiping his hands.

Everything Hannibal would do with and for Buddy was for good reason, and to test him. In a way, this was still very much therapy. 

Hannibal finished his food, and slipped gracefully off the stool and took their plates to the sink. "Good. Do have a good meeting with your cousin."

The boy got up and followed Hannibal over to the sink. "Can I have a kiss goodbye first, Daddy?" Buddy asked, batting his lashes and puckering up his lips in a playful, hopeful way. Something about the dominant brought out a very boyish quality to the otherwise sassy young man.

"Needy, petulant boy," Hannibal said, but grasped the boy by the jaw and dragged him into a hot, heated kiss.

Buddy hummed, taking in a deep breath through his flared nostrils, returning the kiss with reverent hunger. "I am, and all for you," the boy answered, once their lips had parted.

"Be careful that you remember that, Buddy," Hannibal whispered, sneering the words into the boy's the mouth as he bit another claiming kiss into those pink, perfect lips.

"As if I could forget, Daddy..." Buddy murmured, looking at Hannibal up close, flicking his tongue across fuller lips. His master was so regal, so handsome. Fuck. The boy was falling and fast, then again he had always a fool for love.

Hannibal kissed Buddy once more, slowly, and then let go. "I must get to my appointments. Are you ready to go?"

"I am, yes, Sir," Buddy smiled, humming and pulling his car keys from his pocket with a jingle. "I'll see you after lunch." He took the hint from his master that he needed to get going, and turned on his heel, heading towards his car, getting in and driving off towards the cafe to meet Will. 

Around an hour later, Buddy was pulling up, parking, and walking in to take a seat. He was a bit early, considering Hannibal had wanted him to leave when he left, so he killed another hour of time drinking coffee and looking at his phone while he waited.

Hannibal assumed the boy would get to work to give in his time off request, and get anything done he needed to as a preparation for it.

Will arrived at the cafe where Buddy wanted to meet, and on seeing his near identical cousin, he  smiled a little and slid into the seat across from him. He adjusted his glasses. "Hey..."

Buddy had just finished speaking with his employer on the phone to put in for his week off--not wanting to have to see him in person--when he saw Will approach. 

Putting his phone into his pocket, Buddy smiled, resisting the urge to get up and give his cousin a big hug then and there. "Hey, Will!" he said, enthusiastically, drinking the other in. It was so damned good to see family. "Want some coffee, or something to eat? My treat."

Will watched the other carefully, smile fading a little as he nodded. "Coffee would be good. I don't know what they serve here..."

"Okay. Well, here is my menu, I'll get a server over here to take your order. Damn it's so good to see you, Will. I've missed you," Buddy said, honestly, summoning the server with a come here gesture. She held up her finger, indicating she'd be right there.

Taking a sip of his coffee, he eyed Will over the mug. He seemed like he'd always been but there was something different about him. Maybe it was just that they hadn't seen each other in almost ten years.

"Yeah..." Will never missed his family because he couldn't miss them, he was never close to them. Buddy's side, supposedly from his father's sister's side, had money, lots of it, and never once bothered to help out Will or his father. Not that Will would have taken it.

Will looked over the menu and when the waitress came he ordered a burger and fries, with water and coffee.

Buddy frowned a little, but quickly plastered on a fake smile again to try to hide the emotion. He had been raised well off, yes, gotten anything he'd wanted, but it hadn't meant he'd been happy. 

The boy ordered the same, asking for a refill on his coffee and then handed the waitress the menus, thanking her. "So...how've ya been? I hear you're working with the FBI or something?" he asked, looking at his cousin, his fingers twirling the rounded end of the fork on the table to have something to do.

Coffee was sat down in front of Will and he put just one sugar in it. "Yeah. I teach, but I do a little profiling on the side now. We're trying to catch the notorious Ripper," Will explained, happy to talk about work.

Buddy never really paid a lot of attention to the news, or such morose topics, he had enough of that in his own life, but still, he had heard of the Ripper, vaguely. More than that, he was glad to see Will perking up. "Oh okay, so you still have that gift then? Sounds like it could come in handy, but it sounds dangerous," he said, feigning displeasure but licking his lips subconsciously at the idea. He liked danger, in his own way.

"It's not something that goes away," Will said, leaning in on the table with his mug in hand to sip his coffee. "It's a little dangerous. I've... got a therapist the FBI has appointed me to be sure I don't get too... lost."

Nodding, Buddy contemplated if he should mention that he knew. Hannibal had said he could mention him, just not what they did. "That makes sense, I wouldn't want you to get lost," he began, watching Will. Finally he figured he'd just come out with it, well some of it at least. "I have a therapist too actually, for some...problems I got into," he chuckled, waving a dismissive hand in hopes his cousin wouldn't ask  _ what _ problems. "His name is Doctor Hannibal Lecter, he's really good, helping me out a lot so far."

"Small world," Will murmured, blanching at the thought of Hannibal being his cousin's therapist, too, though there was nothing wrong with that. Hannibal was, after all, a lot of people's therapists. "He's mine too."

"Oh yeah? Wow, definitely a small world," Buddy smiled, taking another drink of his coffee. "How often do you see him? I have three more days of court ordered therapy, but I may continue after that out of my own pocket." The waitress brought their food, and the boy thanked her, starting to salt his fries, curiously awaiting Will's answer. This was fine, he could ask these questions without suspicion,

"We have a set day and time, but I tend to call or show up when I need to. He's... more of friend than my therapist," Will said, slathering his burger in ketchup, and then bit into it, thought he was hardly too hungry these days.

"Oh, okay, so you just go to his house whenever?" Buddy asked, popping a couple of fries in his mouth. It was weird being able to do whatever he wanted, without Hannibal around to give him instructions. The boy didn't like it very much at all. "I mean, just being nosy, I don't know how good of friends you are." He had to remind himself of Will's gift, of course then again it wouldn't be his fault if his cousin figured things out on his own. Hell, he probably wouldn't care, why would he?

"I try not to do that. Maybe his office, but I haven't gone to his house unannounced yet," Will said, shaking his head, and really looking at Buddy. He didn't know him well enough to get a good read, but he was nervous, hiding something...

Life was funny that way, cousins who used to be close, were now like strangers, forced to learn the other all over again. Buddy was nervous, he felt as though Hannibal was somehow watching and listening to his every move, every word, and thought. He didn't want to let his master down but spilling too much. Besides, the boy had found out what he wanted to for now, Will wasn't a threat in the romantic department, or so it seemed. "Yeah I guess that would be rude to do, he and I are not friends." It wasn't a lie, they were more than friends, just a little bend of truth. Finally, after dressing it with mustard, he took a big bite of his burger, humming.

"No?" Will asked, raising a brow as he swallowed his bite. "Hannibal doesn't strike me the type to get too involved with his patients anyway." He shrugged, slowly. "But I've only ever seen him with one other."

Buddy wanted to tell him about he and Hannibal so badly he felt as if he might explode--he was so excited-- but instead he took another bite of burger, and shook his head no. After swallowing, he looked at Will, contemplating. "One other patient? Really? Are they-" the boy stopped, he was probably only drawing suspicion. "It doesn't matter, I'm just trying to think of things to talk about, it's been a long time, Will. Are you seeing anyone these days?"

Will eyed Buddy indifferently, and shrugged. "I like this one colleague, but she's... I dunno, indifferent." Will rubbed a hand over his face, a little bit of sweat forming on his brow which he wiped off. "I don't connect well with people. Hannibal is different, but it's Hannibal."

Why was Will sweating, Buddy wondered, but didn't call attention to it. "Oh yeah? Maybe she'll come around, Will. So it's strictly women for you then? I am fine being the gay one of the family," the boy joked, brows lifted, also hoping to find that out at least about his cousin. Maybe it was intrusive to ask, but he was bold, when not submitting, and very much a people person, unlike Will. The whole bit about Hannibal wasn't setting well with him though nonetheless.

"Oh. No, I mean..." Will sighed, and set his burger down, suddenly not hungry. He felt hot again, and his sight was blurring around the edges. "I don't really have a preferred gender. I like who I like."

Well, not the answer Buddy had hoped for, and strangely enough, it sounded like Hannibal. He too didn't like to giving himself a title, he'd told the boy when they'd met. His thoughts were interrupted when he saw the way his cousin was acting. "Hey, are you okay? I didn't mean to be too nosy, sometimes I can't shut up."

"I'm fine," Will said, digging into his pocket for the ibuprofen he'd been given for times like this, though really it had to be something else, but Will was not willing to look into that yet. He popped one into his mouth and swallowed it down with the coffee. His vision though blurred, and the Wendigo creature was behind Buddy, fingers over his shoulders, possessively.

Buddy didn't really believe that, but maybe Will just had a headache, he had always been peculiar. "Okay, but if you're not feeling up to hanging out for much longer, I understand," he said, sweetly, worried for his cousin. He ate a few more fries and chased it with coffee. "I would like us to be close..I know that's not...your thing, but I don't have any family." Well, apart from his  _ Daddy _ .

"I, uh..." Will swallowed another drink of the water at his place setting, and stared at Buddy. "Sure, sure we can do that, Buddy. I'd... sure." The figure behind Buddy wrapped long claws around the younger man's neck, secure, as if claiming him.

"Alright, we will then," Buddy said, smiling but it didn't reach his eyes. Something was certainly wrong with Will. Was it because he had mentioned Hannibal so much? He couldn't say for certain. "Look, um, can I get you anything?" the boy asked, with brows furrowed, his hands wrung tight together in front of him as he leaned forward towards his cousin.

"No, no. I'm fine. Sorry, Buddy. I've been under the weather a few times," Will sighed and looked at his burger instead. "These cases I'm on have really gotten to me. Hannibal is helping, but I haven't seen him in a few days..."

"It's okay, I just worry about you, despite the fact that I haven't seen you in forever," Buddy said, reaching over to pat his cousin's hand. "I'm glad Hannibal is helping you...he's...really smart and knows just what to say. Are you close to catching the Ripper guy?" The boy couldn't really eat much more now either, so instead he took a drink of water, chewing on the straw.

"No." Will shook his head and took out his phone, maybe he needed to talk this through with Hannibal again. "Lots of other cases in the way."

Why was Will pulling out his phone? Buddy wondered, starting to feel his heart beat like a drum against his chest. Was he calling Hannibal? Now the boy was starting to sweat. "Oh, I see, sounds stressful. W-who are you calling? I don't want to keep you from anything," he stuttered, thinking he may have said just too much. He knew his master's wrath could be bad, what if Will told him something or what if he knew? The paranoia was almost too much.

"I'm just texting Hannibal real quick," Will insisted, needing a little grounding right now as his reality slipped away from him, giving way for the instability he tried so hard to hide.

"Okay," Buddy smiled, pulling out his phone now. He had better text Hannibal too. "I need to text my boss while I'm at it." The boy sent Hannibal a text saying, "Will knows you're my therapist but I haven't told him more than that. Miss you, Daddy." Buddy put his phone down once he'd done that and waited for Will to do the same. Still, the boy was a little worried, would Hannibal be mad?

Will only raised a brow but no answer came, instead a call from Jack. Will sighed, and put some money on the table for his meal. "I gotta go, Bud. Work calls. Take care, we should do this again sometime."

Buddy frowned, but nodded understandingly. "Okay, I would like that." He'd planned on buying Will's meal but knew better than to insist otherwise. He stood up, and gave his cousin a quick hug, and released him. "Hope to see you soon and be safe out there." 

The boy put his money on the table for his own as well, and then followed Will out, getting into his car, and heading to Hannibal's office.    
  
By the time he'd arrived, Buddy was already nervous, especially since he'd received no text back. He walked over and softly knocked on the doctor's office door. Hannibal had been with a patient at the time whom he was seeing out when Buddy arrived. He looked the boy over with a smile. 

"Done so soon?"

Buddy smiled, stepping back so the patient could pass. "Yes, Will got called back to work." With his hands in his pockets, he drank his doctor in, so handsome. Why was he so handsome?

"Did he? A shame." Hannibal moved Way to let Buddy in and then shut the door. He went to his desk to look at his phone. "I apologize for not getting your text."

Buddy leaned against the pillar, watching his master. "It's okay, and I'm sorry I knocked on the door when you had a patient," he said, sweetly. "Will seemed...sick or something. Sweating a lot and was just acting strange. Even for  _ him _ ."

Hannibal read the texts and then put down his phone, not bothering to reply to either one. He folded his hands over his desk, watching his submissive, and then gestured that he could sit if he wanted.

"Will suffers from an overactive imagination. He often sees and hears more than he should. I'm very sure he's fine."

Nodding slowly, Buddy walked over and sat down in the same chair he'd sat when first meeting Hannibal. Though this time, things were vastly different. "I hope so, he seems...fond of you," the boy said, quietly, looking at his loafers for a minute before looking up at his master. He then started to chuckle, rubbing his smooth face. "And apparently, he likes men and women, or well, he's like you in the sense that he just likes who he likes." He wanted to see if Hannibal reacted to  that, naturally.

"There is nothing wrong in liking who you like," Hannibal pointed out, moving around his desk now he walked over to Buddy, grasping his chin with one hand as he gazed down at him. "You are worried he will take your place."

"Yes, Sir," Buddy said with a swallow, big sea-blue eyes meeting fiery ones. "He's better looking, and has known you longer...plus Will has always been someone I admired. He's got a quiet power to him." Yes, the boy was an insecure little thing, though he tried to tell him the advantage he had over Will was his submission...and a faster refractory rate when it came to the bedroom.

"Look at me," Hannibal said, demandingly, eyes never leaving the boy's. He licked his lips once. "Will Graham is my friend, and as my friend, I have to help him when he calls or texts. I made a promise, and I never break my promises. Do you understand what I am saying, Buddy?"

"Yes, Daddy," Buddy answered, keeping his eyes on Hannibal's, not that he'd wanted them to be anywhere else but on him anyways. "I am sorry, I can be a bit insecure at times, but I get what you're saying, and it makes me feel better." He offered the older man a smile, his cheeks flushing just from the power of Hannibal's gaze.

"Good. I will not explain myself twice." Hannibal let go of Buddy's chin and then walked, one hand in his pocket, to his desk. He sent a text back to Will that should he need him, to call, he'd be out of the office.

"Yes, Sir, understood." 

Buddy sank back into the chair, releasing a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding and watched Hannibal text. Probably Will, but he trust his master's words as truth, he had no reason not to, so he sat quietly, waiting.

Hannibal gathered his things and his coat, slipping it on. "Shall we go?"

The boy rose from his chair, and nodded with a boyish grin, his pointed ears lifting. "Yes, please."

Hannibal held out his hand. "Come, we'll go do our shopping and return, you may drive your car back home then."

Slipping his smaller hand into Hannibal's larger one, Buddy hummed, letting him lead. "Okay, Daddy. That sounds good." He was happier now.

Hannibal locked up and lead Buddy out, and to the his car, the Bentley. He opened the door for Buddy, and then walked around to the driver side and got in.

Sinking into the fine leather seats, Buddy buckled up, his palms flat against his suit clad thighs. "So where are we going? Which store?"

There is a lovely lady's boutique downtown that I think you will like," Hannibal said, picturing his boy in something silky.

Buddy licked his lips, squirming in the seat at the thoughts that were running through his mind now; being taken like a bitch in heat, while wearing something of his owner's choosing being one of them.    
  
"Sounds fabulous...I can't wait to see what you pick out for me."

"You will pick something for yourself and I will pick something as well." Hannibal started toward the downtown area.

"Okay, I can do that," the boy answered, almost in a sing song tone. Needless to say he was giddy. "So how was work?" Buddy asked, his elbow propped near the tinted glass as he watched the buildings breeze by. He'd stolen from a lot of these stores.

Taking Buddy to these places was mostly to see if he could resist beyond anything else. "It was fine. The same as always." His patience were never exciting.

The boy hummed, nodding. Oh right, work. Good time to mention that while he was on that subject. "By the way, I got the week off, as you said. I texted Greg, my boss, and let him know. He wasn't too happy, but I had the time so he couldn't do much about it really," Buddy said, trailing his fingertips along the dash. "He said he wants to talk to me when I go back in though..."

Hannibal's leather gloved fingers clenched slightly into the wheel, and then let go and he smiled over at Buddy. "Don't fret about it now. We will deal with that when the time comes."

How would they deal with that? Was Hannibal going to go with him to work? He didn't ask, he just trusted. Complete and total trust in the man beside him. Smiling back, he again nodded. "Thank you," the boy said, daring to place a gentle palm over the dominant's thigh. "I feel...safe with you."

Hannibal was a castle, built strong and able to keep out those who endangered his inhabitants. He looked briefly over at Buddy and raised a brow. "As you should. I'd protect you with my life."

Buddy's cheek heated to a deep pink at that, his heart beating just a little harder. He all but melted under those words. "Thank you," he said, practically whispering as he looked into Hannibal's eyes.

Hannibal squeezed Buddy's hand and then let go completely, pulling into a parking space, and getting out. He walked around, opening Buddy's door for him, and then locked the car.

Buddy took Hannibal's hand once again, and followed him into the boutique, not ashamed at all to be a male in such a place, one designed for women. On the contrary, he felt proud to be seen with his master. "So where should we start?"

The woman behind the counter saw Buddy first and then Hannibal, and said nothing, but came over instead, and offering them both a smile.

"Might I suggest the slips?" she offered, and lead them that way, to the silky little nighties with lace fringe, matching panties, and stockings. "The green would go so well with your eyes," she said to Buddy, and then looked at Hannibal.

"Buddy?" Hannibal asked, seeing if he liked it or not.

Buddy blushed at the lady's words, his attention mostly on Hannibal the whole time however. Pressing a lithe hand to his master's chest, gently, he smiled. "I love it, very much."

"We'll take that for certain, but we'll be looking around," Hannibal said, dismissively, the woman gathering the outfit in what she knew would be Buddy's size, and then wandered off to wrap it off for them. 

Hannibal followed Buddy around and picked out a few choice lacy panties and garters.

"Thank you," Buddy said to Hannibal. After they'd looked around for a bit, he stopped, spotting a beautiful white corset with matching stilettos. It was beautiful, and he couldn't take his eyes off of it, nor running his fingertips over the material. Elegant, yet sexy.

"Is this what you'd like?" Hannibal asked, looking over the thing, touching it for texture, for what it was worth. "Perhaps."

"I-I like it but I don't want it if you don't think it's sexy, Daddy. There'd be no point in it otherwise," Buddy offered, leaning against Hannibal's chest, clinging to him. There would be no point in getting it if his master didn't approve, the only thing he cared about was pleasing him.

"Nonsense," Hannibal said and gestured the woman to wrap that up in Buddy's size as well. "We'll have to find a matching collar."

Buddy lifted his head and perked up at that. "That would be wonderful! Thank you!" When no one was looking he stole a quick kiss. He didn't care who saw, but he knew how Hannibal was about privacy.

"You will thank me at home," Hannibal said, a twinkle in his eye for the boy, and handed the woman the assortment of panties picked out, and stocking, among other things.

"I will," the boy replied with a grin but said nothing more as he Master paid for everything. Interesting, he hadn't even thought about stealing since he'd been in the car. Buddy felt like he was improving, and all thanks to Hannibal's guidance.

Hannibal took the wrapped packages and tucked them under one arm, and then lead Buddy out. He set everything into the trunk, and then closed it once more.

"That hardly took any time at all. What else would you like to do?"

"Um, I don't know," Buddy laughed, buckling in. He was used to Hannibal calling the shots. Still, didn't want to waste an opportunity to do something fun. "It's still early I know, but maybe we could go dancing, tonight even?"

"Perhaps we should go home and change then?" Hannibal offered, taking the freeway to his home.

"That sounds great," Buddy said, leaning back blissfully against the seat, closing his eyes. It had been a great day so far, despite the weirdness with Will. Luckily he didn't think they'd run into his cousin at a dance hall of all places.


	5. Chapter 5

They arrived back at Hannibal's house a bit later, after they’d went to pick up Buddy’s car back at Hannibal’s office. After they had parked, Hannibal pulled the packages from the back of his Bentley, checked the mail, and then unlocked the door inside. He handed the packages to Buddy.   
  
  
"Put these away nicely and go dress for the evening."

"Yes, Sir," Buddy answered, taking them into his hands and holding tight. It was as if they were precious commodities, and to him, they were. They were from Daddy. "What type of dance place did you want to go to? So I know how to dress," he asked, brows lifted curiously.

"I would very much like to take you to an upscale lounge," Hannibal said, "dress nicely please."

It wasn't a disco like he'd hoped, but he also loved to go dancing a nice places too. It was how Buddy had been raised, after-all. Besides, this would be with his handsome doctor. "Yes, Sir," he assured and then disappeared upstairs, bags in hand. 

A handful of minutes later and he had put his new things away and was dressed in semi-shiny dark grey pinstriped Armani suit. Double breasted with a white shirt and black tie. Oh it surely did hug his body in all of the right places, he hoped it would suit his master's tastes. "I'm ready, Daddy," he called out finally.

Hannibal looked up from where he was putting a roast into the a very fancy dutch oven, and smiled. "You look ravishing," he said, wiping off his hands. "I'm not sure I'll be able to match you."

"Thank you," Buddy beamed, walking over to stand near Hannibal. "You can't be serious though, I mean, have you seen yourself? So fucking sexy."

Hannibal raised a brow and caught Buddy's chin with one hand, stopping him. "Watch your language please." He found such vulgarities to be very rude.

Buddy was taken aback for a moment, Hannibal had been fine with his cursing in the bedroom, but then again that was in the bedroom. Maybe he didn't like them outside of that. Good to know, besides, Buddy was a fast learner. "I-I'm sorry, Sir."

Hannibal let the first few slide, and the bedroom was another case altogether. He pet down the boy's face and then kissed him sweetly. "Good. I'll change and we'll be on our way."

"Okay, sounds perfect," Buddy smiled, walking over to grab his phone and wallet while Hannibal got ready. After that, he sent Will a text, asking him if he was okay, and feeling better. He also told him how good it was to see him and he hoped to again soon.

Hannibal came back down wearing a dark gray suit, very stylish, very sleek, and a blue tie that matched Buddy's eyes. He offered his arm and on they went, out the door to the car. It didn't take long to get to the lounge. A very uppity place, somewhere Hannibal didn't often go unless he was on the prowl. No drink were ordered, Hannibal simply took Buddy into his arms and held him close by the hip, taking his hand swaying with him for now.

"You are the most handsome and elegant man here, Hannibal," Buddy murmured, gazing lovingly at his master. He didn't call him daddy, given the setting. He'd wanted a drink, of course, but knew better than to ask. This felt like a fairy-tale in all honesty and he was the Belle of the ball.

They waltz the room, and everyone looked, but no one said anything about Hannibal and his date, as if it were just something they knew about the man that would never be changed. "Everyone is staring at you, Buddy," he whispered, with a small smile.

Grinning, Buddy tightened his hold on Hannibal. "Or maybe it's you..." It was so wonderful being out with his owner like this. Cloud nine and not a care in the world. "You are a wonderful dancer, just as you said you were."

Hannibal kissed Buddy's hand as he brought it to his lips, and twirled him around the floor in an easy, but quick cadence. "I'm glad you think so. My mother taught me when I was very young."

Buddy followed with ease, being a dancer himself. "It shows, Doctor," he winked, a little coy smile playing on his lips as they moved in perfect sync out on the large marble floor. Clearly everyone was impressed, a large crowd gathered and surrounding the magnetic pair.

Hannibal swept and swirled them, finally ending with Buddy dipped beautiful, not one strained limb from the doctor.

Buddy looked up at Hannibal as some in the room applauded, breathless and totally enamored. "Wow..." This man really could do it all, it seemed. He had been spun gold.

Buddy was scooped up into Hannibal's arms, and whisked off the floor once more, toward a corner where the doctor dared to steal a kiss, his heart racing only because of pace they had set. "You are marvelous, my boy."

Buddy had hummed into the kiss, licking the taste from his lips afterwards as he panted. "Thank you, so are you," he said leaning close to the doctor's ear to whisper. "Daddy."

Hannibal smiled at that and bit the boys ear, and then dragged him back to the dance floor, something much slower, holding him closer, to feel his heartbeat with his own.

Buddy all but purred at the intimacy of the moment, his head resting on Hannibal's shoulders as he held him closely. He didn't want even a sliver of light to be between them, wanted them to blend and meld until they were one perfect person. "I adore you..." he whispered, always being one for romance. He often wrote verse and kept it in a notebook at home.

"You hardly know me, little one," Hannibal said, quietly, between them, whispering the words into Buddy's ear. The boy had only seen the shimmering veneer of a man that Hannibal wore for the world to see.

Of course Buddy didn't know this, not yet and only time would tell how he'd feel about that, should he be granted a peek beyond the veil. "Maybe not, but what I do know of you, I know I adore," he confessed, looking into the dominant's eyes.

"Beautiful boy," Hannibal sighed and canted Buddy's chin up to kiss him, lightly. "Seemingly sweet and innocent."

Buddy grinned against his mouth after the kiss, humming happily. "In public, yes, but at home..." he trailed off, arching a coy brow.

"At home you are my naughty little minx, my beautiful submissive," Hannibal whispered, nipping at the boy's lower lip softly.

"Mhm, I am," Buddy grinned, suppressing a little moan that wanted to come out upon feeling those teeth. "What am I in public then?"

"You are my lover," Hannibal said, with no remorse in the choice, seeing as people were watching them, and they had to know.

Again, the boy's heart was racing, blue eyes blown black. It was the meaning, of course, but also the way the word just rolled off of that accented tongue that had Buddy feeling weak in the knees. "I am, yes," he agreed, swallowing hard as lithe fingers trailed over broad muscular shoulders while they swayed.

Hannibal sighed, content, and kissed Buddy's cheek. He didn't mind people knowing this bit, it was the dominance he didn't need flaunted around. "So long as we're in agreement."

"We are, totally in agreement, Hannibal," Buddy promised. Wondering if it would now be okay to tell Will. He didn't want to ruin the moment, however, so he didn't ask. "Can we sit down for a bit and get something to drink? Anything?"

"And what would you like to drink, my darling?" Hannibal asked, quietly, shifting them to a table.

Darling was new, and he really liked it. "Maybe just one glass of champagne? Something sweet and bubbly?" Buddy asked,canting his head in a show of curious request.

"One," Hannibal said, and flagged the waiter down to bring them two flutes of champagne, one each.

"Thank you," Buddy said, a chipper lilt to his voice. It wasn't long until the waiter brought over their drinks and the boy took a slow sip of his, the bubbles tickling his nose. "Mm, this is good."

"Enjoy it," Hannibal said, taking a little sip of his own drink, the sparkling wine perfect for such an occasion.

"I am, very much," Buddy hummed, understanding that probably meant he should drink it slowly, make it last. "A perfect night."

As drinks were meant to be. Hannibal placed a hand on Buddy's knee, squeezing gently and then left it there. "Good boy, Darling."

Buddy realized didn't care about drinking in this moment, all he cared about was the man next to him. "Thank you," he blushed, placing his hand over Hannibal's, feeling touched by the gesture. "Are you having fun?"

"My happiness is waged on your own in the moment," Hannibal said, though he was truly enjoying the evening out with his boy.

Yes, he was truly falling for the man next to him. In his mind, he was getting to know the real him. Buddy took another slow pull from his champagne and hummed. "I am glad, everything about this evening has been perfect," Buddy confessed, rubbing circles on the back of Hannibal's hand.

"It is my pleasure to treat you to the little things," Hannibal whispered and brought Buddy's hand to his lips to kiss gently. He knew Buddy had the money, but it was the point of trusting someone else to care for him in only the way Hannibal could.

Money meant far less to Buddy than this, than Hannibal. He loved being taken care of by him, and while the discipline and wrath of the handsome man next to him could be very frightening...he loved that too. "Even the little things, are big things, when they come from you," the boy whispered, all but melting under the doctor's kiss to his hand.

It would not always be easy, Hannibal knew that, and his patience might be tested, but Buddy was holding up well for the time being. Only time would tell.

"My darling, one more dance?"

Buddy was bound to mess up eventually, especially as a bratty little submissive. Some submissives even did things defiantly on purpose for punishment, then again these subs didn't have a master like Hannibal. "I would love to, yes, please," Buddy answered with a smile, holding his hand out for his master, his lover, to lead the way.

Music started to play once more and Hannibal finished his drink, and then gathered the boy into his arms, sweeping out into the crowd of dancing people once more.

While Hannibal had finished his, Buddy did the same, treasuring the way to tickled his throat. As they danced, he felt as if they were floating on a cloud, such a graceful and devastatingly handsome doctor his Daddy was. "I feel like the Belle of the ball, " the boy chuckled, but he meant it, he felt very swept off his feet.

"You are the handsomest boy here," Hannibal conceded, smiling down at Buddy as they twirled and floated across the floor, mindful of others.

"Thank you," Buddy blushed, clutching Hannibal's shoulders possessively, affectionately. "What will we do when we go home?" he asked, meeting the doctor's gaze as they danced.

"You will try on your new things for me," Hannibal said, a smile spreading over his sculpted lips. "I'd very much like to see you in them."

"Yes, sir," Buddy whispered, his cheeks heating up at the thought. "I would love to try them on for you, make sure they are to your liking."

"I believe anything you wear will be to my liking, boy," Hannibal whispered against Buddy's ear as he swept him through the crowd, twirling magnificently.

"Such things you say," Buddy hummed, softly, spinning out and then back in again as they gracefully moved in unison together.

As the music slowed to a stop, Hannibal did as well, and then gathered their thing at the table, and laid down money for the drinks. "Come, we can dance alone at home."

Buddy nodded, a grin playing over his lips, lighting up his boyish features. "I think that sounds much better." He offered the doctor his hand and let him lead the way, catching his breath as they did. A perfect evening indeed.

Arriving back home, Hannibal shed his coat and took Buddy's for him, hanging them in the closet together. "Run along, little one. Put on the first outfit, I'm going to check dinner."

“Yes, Sir," Buddy answered, grateful that they were home now, though he'd had a great time out. He padded off, upstairs and started to get changed. 

Buddy put on the green slip first, with the matching underwear and garters and took his collar in his hand, walking back down into the kitchen to find his master. The silky fabric seemed to hug is form in all the right places, and his ass looked amazing in it, he thought to himself.    
  
"So, what do you think," Buddy asked, twirling around so Hannibal could see. "And can you put on my collar please?" He held out his hand in offering. Sure, he could have put it on himself, but it wouldn't have felt right.

Hannibal took the leather collar after drying his hands off and wrapped it around his boy's throat elegantly, and then gently nuzzled his ear, as his hands wandered down his satin and lace graced hips. "Stunning."

"Thank you, Daddy," Buddy whispered, leaning into his master's touch, relishing the feel of his collar in place once more. "And all yours."

"I should very well hope so," Hannibal said in a crooning purr into the boy's ear, hands running up the insides of his thighs as he held him from behind.

Buddy lolled his head back against Hannibal's shoulder, exposing the long column of his throat, spreading his legs and letting out a soft whiny moan. "Hannibal..."

"Look how beautiful you are in this," Hannibal said, strong, sturdy doctor's hands lifting the slip just  _ so _ as he roved his palms up Buddy's thighs, to his crotch where his fingers skimmed the line of the panties.

Buddy took a shuddering breath at that, his ass pressing back into the Hannibal's groin. "I wanted to look good for you, Daddy," he moaned, angling head neck to look back at the elegant man. The truth was he had never felt more adored and cared for in his entire life.

"Such a good boy," Hannibal purred, a devious smile on his lips as he teased the boy's cock through his panties, silky and soft under his long fingers.

Buddy bit his own lower lip, just aching to be touched and fucked more. His hips bucked forward, without meaning to, seeking more friction as he was teased. "Please, Daddy..."

"Needy, wanton thing." Hannibal trailed a slathering kiss up the Buddy's neck, to his ear, biting the soft lobe with sharp teeth.

One large hand dipped into the panties and rolling the boy's cock and balls, slowly, while Hannibal's dove two fingers into Buddy's mouth, petting his wet tongue.

Buddy sucked Hannibal's fingers lewdly, his tongue lathing over them as he groaned. Fuck, Hannibal was so good, so sexy and seemed to know  _ just _ what he needed. A hand went behind him, holding himself steady by way of the dominant's hip, as his own moved back and forth slowly.

"What a good boy," Hannibal purred, and kissed Buddy's ear, and then let pulled his fingers out and turned the boy to the sink. "Hands on the sink."

"Yes, Master," Buddy answered, licking his lips eagerly. He bent over, placing his hands on the sink, spreading his legs and jutting his ass out.

"Beautiful." Hannibal pushed the lacy panties to the ground, around Buddy's feet, and pushed his wet fingers into him, slowly, spreading him open. He bent over Buddy, whispering, "Such a good boy. Not asking for more to drink this evening."

Oh how Buddy had wanted to ask, but now that he was being rewarded like this he didn't think he'd ever ask for another drink, if he could help it. "Thank you, Sir," he moaned, his cock leaking onto the side of the counter. "That feels...that feels so good..." he breathed out, his heart racing.

Every little moan from Buddy draw out a ragged breath from the man behind him, holding his own composure was easy when the boy wasn't looking at him with those big blue eyes, the same one's he shared with a certain cousin.

Hannibal pressed his fingers in deeper, reaching over the boy to grab the oil. Buddy turned his head, to look at Hannibal, hoping to meet the fierce golden hues that made him weak in the knees. His skin was burning with want, his hole quivering and clenching tight around his dominant's fingers. "Daddy..." he moaned, watching him with with wanton desire glazing in his sea-blue eyes.

Hannibal's eyes were fierce and dark, like an animal taking every last bit of his time stalking his prey. unzipped himself, and slathered his cock with the oil. He pushed himself into the boy, right to the hilt, one hand on his neck, holding him right there, the other on his hip.

"Oh fuck!" Buddy cried out, his head back facing the sink now as he was stuffed full of his master's cock. His body tensed with pleasure, his eyes seeing stars from the sheer impact. He loved the feeling of being taken, being used in any and every way Hannibal saw fit.

Hannibal's hand wrapped around the boy's throat and pulled him back to his chest, hand snaking around his cock as he pounded the Buddy relentlessly. "Good little boys get rewarded," he snarled against the younger man's ear, almost squatted down to press his cock up into Buddy.

The boy arched his back, his head canted so he could take it all. That's what Buddy wanted,  _ everything _ and he wanted it only from Hannibal. His face was red, from the pleasure, from the hand around his neck, bringing his blue eyes out that much more. "Daddy, mm..." he panted, his words a little strained from the construction.

Hannibal could feel Buddy's pulse in his neck, never squeezing, just stroking as he held him there, fucking up into him, and then pushed him into the fridge, and pounding him into that too. 

"You can come when you want, but I'm not finished with you."

"Thank you, Sir," Buddy moaned, reaching his hand between himself and the fridge, starting to stroke fast, needing to feel the sweet release. After a minute of that, combined with the violent pounding he was receiving, he was coming, and hard, shooting hot white lines of come over his knuckles and onto the fridge, all but screaming in pleasure. "Daddy-!"

Hannibal worked himself up at the sound of Buddy, and never relented once until his cock was squeezed clean by the boy's throbbing walls. "Buddy-" he grunted.

The boy was leaning into the fridge, his breath coming out in hot bursts against the cool surface, practically weak from the experience. He loved knowing that his master found him to be so pleasing. "Y-you're perfect..."

A pleased hum rumbled through Hannibal, his arms tightening around the boy as he held him, post coital. "I want to open you up to so many new things, little one."

Once again, Buddy leaned back against Hannibal, finding rest and stability in those impossibly strong arms and solid frame. "I like the sound of that, " he smiled, his fingers trailing along his forearms.

Hannibal slid out of the boy and gave his ass a little swat, nothing harmful, just playful. "Go clean up for dinner, but keep that on."

"Yes, Sir," Buddy said, giggling at the playful swat. He leaned over to collect his panties, and flashed the doctor a smile, heading upstairs to get cleaned up. 

Buddy looked at himself in the mirror, in the bathroom and sighed happily, he loved how he looked after he'd been fucked hard and proper. A few minutes later and he was coming back down, completely clean, and smelling fresh, into the kitchen to greet Hannibal.

A roast was set on the table with sides of simple carrots and potatoes, and meat sliced onto their plates. Hannibal put a glass of wine in front of him, and water in front of his boy.

Buddy sat down at the table, and looked at the water, and then at Hannibal's wine. That wasn't fair at all...he wanted wine. He didn't say that though, but a quiet huff did slip past his lips. "It looks wonderful," he said, honestly. Taking a drink of his water.

Hannibal waited for Buddy's first bite, watching his new pet with curious amber eyes. He took a sip of his wine and swallowed.

Buddy took a bit, wrapping his lips around the fork with hum, chewing and swallowing. "Very good," he said, wiping his mouth with the napkin, crossing on lean leg over the other. Still, his eyes kept darting over to the wine. He sighed heavily, feeling a bit flustered, it was as if Hannibal was taunting him with it, which he assumed was probably the point.

"You seem irritated, my love," Hannibal said, quietly, and looked at Buddy as he took a bite of the roast. "Something the matter?"

My love? Well that certainly calmed him down a bit. "I'm sorry," he said, softly, taking another sip of his water. "It's just...the wine, it's hard to see it and know I can't have any."

Vices were hard to quit, Hannibal treated enough addicts to know. Buddy was attempting to get more. "Wine is a luxury, a beverage to be enjoyed and savored. It is not conductor for your behavior or need to feel relaxed. I should think my presence alone is enough for you, Buddy."

Buddy nodded, slowly. "Of course your presence alone is enough for me, Daddy..." the boy whispered, taking a couple of bites of food, contemplating. "I want you more than the wine." It was true, he did want his master more than the wine, it was just a hard vice to quit, but losing Hannibal would be the worst thing to lose.

"You have an addiction, Buddy," Hannibal explained, reaching over to touch Buddy's hand softly as he watched him. "I want you sober and rested while you are in my care."

Buddy didn't see it as an addiction, at least not...until Hannibal pointed it out. "I, I guess I never considered that," he trailed off, tugging at the hem of his slip. "But I think you're right. I would appreciate the help." He placed his other hand on top of his master's and smiles. What a wonderful man, Hannibal was, he thought to himself.

"When you crave something to feel normal, and you do not see past it, it is an addiction, my dear," Hannibal said quietly, once again bringing Buddy's hand to his lips, pressing a kiss there.

"On the bright side, I haven't wanted to steal anything lately," Buddy chuckled, taking another bite of his delicious food. After he swallowed, he followed it with more water. "I want to know more about you, Hannibal... I feel like there is so much I don't know, and yet you know quite a bit about me." It was blurted out, but it was something he'd been thinking of for a while. Talking about his addiction made him feel vulnerable, which then prompted him to wonder about Hannibal's life. Buddy wanted to know everything about him.

Hannibal let go of Buddy's hand and picked up his fork and knife once again, cutting a small bite. "What is it you would like to know, Buddy?"

"Everything..." Buddy murmured, sweetly. "I want to know you inside and out, Daddy. But maybe start with something simple? Like where were you born?" God, he was falling hard for this mysterious, handsome doctor. He'd already begun picking out a star that reminded him of Hannibal, a flower...but the truth was everywhere he looked he saw his face.

"I was born in Lithuania," Hannibal states, clearly. "My parents were Count and Countess." He takes another bite, watching Buddy for reaction. "Castle Lecter still stands to this day, but I have not returned for some time."

_ Holy Shit _ . A Count? Buddy had not expected that... which is evident by the immediate lift in his brows. He, of course, had assumed he wasn't born in the states, not with that sexy accent, but damn. "A...Count? Wow," the boy answered, licking his lips, contemplating. "Why haven't you went back?"

"The castle has long since been abandoned, save for a family friend. I do not wish to return and relive memories of my past. They are far too painful," Hannibal explained, simply, looking down at his meal as he cut into the last bit.

"I'm sorry, my love, I-I didn't mean to bring up anything that is painful," Buddy said, softly, getting up from his chair. He walked over to Hannibal and wrapped his arms around his shoulders, kissing his temple. Naturally, he knew his master was strong and far from weak but he couldn't help but want to comfort him.

"It was many years ago," Hannibal said and pulled Buddy into his lap, taking comfort he didn't really need, but used it to cherish the boy that planted himself in his life.

Buddy smiled, his ears lifting as he did and pressed their brows together, arms around his neck. "Mm Daddy, this is nice," he sighed, happily. This, with Hannibal was safe, or so he thought at least. Again, he didn't completely know him yet, but oh was he smitten.

"Help me clear the table and do the dishes and we can sit by the fireplace upstairs," Hannibal said in a quiet tone.

"Yes, Sir," Buddy hummed in answer, pecking Hannibal's mouth and then getting up. He leaned over the table, showing off his pantie covered ass, on purpose, and started to collect the plates, taking them into the kitchen.

Hannibal watched his boy with a lustful greed that he only let show when Buddy was not watching him. His hands clasped in front of him as he leaned over the table, and then stood once more to follow the boy into the kitchen to clean the dishes.

Buddy looked over his shoulder as Hannibal walked in, offering him a coy little smirk and took the towel in his hands to dry as his owner washed. His phone, which was on the counter chimed. He didn't know it was a text from his boss that was said: "I need you to come to my office tomorrow, during lunch. You  _ owe _ me for the time off. Your job depends on it." When the phone chimed again, he looked at Hannibal. "I don't mind, if you want to see who that is, Daddy, it's probably Will," Buddy said, totally trusting of Hannibal, and wanting him to know he had no secrets.

Hannibal raised one brow and dried his hands quickly to look at the phone. He slid the bar across the screen and looked it over without a word. Hannibal took things in stride, often, and this was no different. His distaste would be let out once the boy had gone to bed.

"Your employer seems to believe you owe him something for this time off." Hannibal took a screenshot of the message and sent it to himself, and then deleted it. "I suggest you ignore it."

Buddy looked up, arching a brow at that, chewing on his lower lip, nervously. But at least Hannibal seemed calm. "Yes, Daddy. I won't text him back...I-I don't want to," he said, gently, finishing drying the dish in his hand. Fuck. Of course his boss would think that...the boy worried about when he went back to work, he would get it, and get it hard...how would he be able to stop the muscular man?

"Do no fret," Hannibal said, setting the phone down again and washing the last dish. He handed it to Buddy and leaned over to nuzzle his nose into his neck, and then his ear. "Nothing will hurt you so long as you are mine."

Buddy dried the dish and sat it aside, and turned to wrap his arms around Hannibal, nuzzling him back. "Thank you, Daddy. I feel safe with you," he sighed, feeling better in his arms. There was such a quiet power to the dominant. One that made the boy feel weak in the knees.

"Do you trust me, Buddy?" Hannibal asked, arms wrapped around his submissive gently, hand carding through short curls.

"With my very life," Buddy answered, honestly, leaning into his master. He meant it...he'd sold his soul to the devil himself.

"Good." Hannibal pushed Buddy back a little to look at him. "Come, let's light up the fireplace in our bedroom."

"Okay," Buddy nodded, looking up at Hannibal and then let him lead him upstairs to their bedroom.

Once in the room, Buddy stood, with his hands behind his back, head bowed.

Hannibal turned on the gas lit fireplace and only then did he remove his shoes and set them in the closet once more. "Come here and undress me."

"With pleasure." Buddy walked over, smiling and started to undress Hannibal, taking his time, piece by piece, folding each one neatly over the chair. His fingers roved through the thicket of chest hair, appreciatively. "You look like a god, my god."

Undressed to his briefs, Hannibal wound his large hands into dark brown curls, and tugged Buddy closer. "When you are under my care, I am your God, my boy."

Buddy gasped, pleasurably, his nostrils flared as he did. "You are, always, even when you're not around," he confessed, his hands running along the muscles of Hannibal's back. "What does that make me?"

"My faithful worshiper? Devotee?" Hannibal smiled as he placed a ghosted kiss to Buddy's lips slowly.

Buddy chuckled over his lips, rubbing their noses together. "Yes, all of that, Daddy. I'll worship at your altar every day...on my knees." A blush crept over the boy's features at that. True, they'd just done things before dinner, so he wasn't insinuating, but he stop himself from insatiably desiring the man before him.

"On your knees now, just here on the rug," Hannibal commanded, gently.

Buddy licked his lips, and got down on his knees, the slip pulling tight around his ass as he did. The boy looked up at his master, lashes fluttering, palms placed on spread thighs.

"Good boy," Hannibal whispered, hand carding through Buddy's curls once more, admiring the flush of his cheeks and brightness of his eyes. The boy would do anything for him, and that's just what Hannibal needed.

Buddy would, and he enjoyed knowing he could service his dominant, in any way he saw fit. "Thank you, Daddy," he whispered, practically purring under the doctor's touch, his cock hard against lacy panties.

Hannibal knelt down with the boy, sinking to his knees, hands on his backside as he felt out the precious lace once more, and nosed against Buddy's neck. "You rile my senses, dear boy."

Buddy carded his hands through the doctor's perfectly combed hair, and leaned his head back, giving him space. "And you, mine," he whispered, arching his back into the older man.

Hannibal let his hand roam the boy in the satin, only too glad to feel his every curve and muscle. How would he ever have thought he'd resist such a boy? He kissed down Buddy's neck, to his shoulders, biting at the strap.

"Mm, Hannibal..." Buddy breathed out, his chest heaving, pushing pert nipples into the satin. "You make me feel like i'm in a dream..." His words were said in soft whimpers, his hips starting to grind back and forth.

"What on your list do you feel like trying, little one?" Hannibal whispered against his smooth skin, tonguing and biting over the ample muscle of his shoulder.

Mm. Hannibal was so sexy, so good at...well, everything. "I want to be restrained, I want to feel...pain. Just a little," he murmured, biting his own lower lip, as he hand went to his own cock and gripped there.

"Shall I hogtie you?" Hannibal asked, whispering the words into the boy's ear. "I have silk rope for just this occasion."

"Yes, please," the submissive whined, softly, wanting to be totally helpless and under Hannibal's control in new ways. He gave his cock another tug, his body jerking in response. He wouldn't mind being gagged either.

Hannibal stood and found the rope. "Stop touching yourself," he demanded, "get on your belly."

Buddy stopped, immediately and got down onto his belly. "Yes, Daddy, I'm sorry." He looked over his shoulder to get a peek.

"Face down." Hannibal stripped the panties off the boy first, then Hannibal took the boy's limbs and pulled them back and together gently, tying the soft rope around them until he was done up and spread.

Buddy kept his face down, his breath hitching and heart racing as he was bound like a swine waiting to be feasted upon. He wanted the doctor to do that very thing, consume him until the old Buddy was gone and all that was left was what Hannibal wanted him to be. "Daddy..."

Hannibal caressed Buddy's back side with one hand and knelt down between his thighs, tasting his sweet pucker, warm and already throbbing to be touched. His tongue lathed the hole, slowly.

"Fuck!" Buddy gasped, loudly, taking a breath afterwards. The slick wet muscle of Hannibal's tongue was like magic, it seemed to know just how to send him writhing. "That feels...god that feels so good."

Hannibal plunged his tongue into Buddy's pulsing hole and, and spread his ass with both hands, rubbing the pucker with his thumb, slipping it in next to his tongue.

"H-Hannibal," Buddy groaned, relishing the feel of the restraints around him, impeding his movement. "Please..." he cried out, not even sure what he was begging for, he just didn't want this to stop. His body was singing.

Pulling back, Hannibal pushed himself into the boy's hole, still slicked from earlier, and grasped him around the neck with one hand. The boy did say he wanted a little pain, and for now until the dominant bought more instruments to use on his boy, this would be fine.

Fine it most certainly was. It was fucking great. He yelped at the pleasurable pain. "Harder," he managed to breathe out. "Please..." Feeling the pain brought all of his past hurts to the surface and then burned them away. He wanted marks, bruises, in concealed places so that he might watch them heal, just as his heart was being mended and his life, all thanks to his Daddy.

Hannibal held tightly, constricting the boy's breath, tempting as it was to snuff out his very existence here and now, he restrained, fucking him hard into the ground.

The boy's eyes rolled back into his head, his face red from the lack of oxygen. He would gladly give up his life, if his master requested it...what would he be without him anyways. Still, he obviously didn't have a death wish but there was something dangerously appealing to walking the line. The doctor was fucking him so well, he thought he'd come any second, but he tried to hold off until given permission.

Such a pliant and wicked boy, giving himself in ways Hannibal could only wish others would have in the past, and present. He squeezed, and then let go, bruises left on the boys neck where his palm pinched the collar in, welting. "Come, boy, come without me even touching your precious little cock."

Oh fuck. Those words from his master were like music to his ears, proving to be just enough to send him over the edge. His cock spurting out streams of come onto the rug. "Daddy-!"

"What a good boy," Hannibal purred into his ear, wrenching his hips back and down into the boy over and over, fucking him long after he'd come, until Hannibal finished with a guttural growl.Buddy moaned, softly, enjoying the feel of his master's cock taking him as he pleased. When Hannibal finally finished the boy laid his head down onto the carpet, wriggling in the restraints a bit. "Daddy...that was perfect.."

"What a pretty thing you are, all tied up," Hannibal groaned, sliding out of his prize, and slipped the ropes undone, only a light burn around the wrists and ankles from the silk.

" _ Your _ pretty thing," Buddy said, smiling and rubbing his skin, stretching his muscles. He was sore. Good. That was what he'd wanting, and his neck would look beautiful with the bruise there.

"Mine," Hannibal snarled, leaning over the boy once more and biting a scar right into his shoulder.

Buddy moaned at that, closing his eyes. "Yes, Daddy..." He was that, all Hannibal's, there was no doubt about it.

Hannibal stood, and got a cloth from the bathroom, and began to clean buddy up himself.

Buddy smiled at Hannibal, he loved feeling such reverent care in the aftermath of their passionate storm. "Thank you, Daddy," he purred, being still as he was cleaned up. "Will said he was cool seeing me again sometime, to hangout. Is that okay?"

An odd change of topic given their situation and Hannibal's chore of cleaning his submissive. He looked at Buddy with raised brows. "Should he want to see family, I think it's a wise choice for you both to continue to feel the situation out."

Buddy's mind was merely a bit scattered due to the lack of alcohol his body was craving, still he nodded, and continued enjoying the attention from his dominant, practically purring. "Thank you, Sir," he said finally, realizing he was probably acting peculiar and didn't want to call attention to it anymore than he had.

Hannibal finished and stood once more, padding back to the bathroom to rinse the cloth and then returned, putting on his silk pajamas. He helped Buddy into his panties once more. "I want you to wear this to bed."

Buddy hummed, "I'd love to wear it for you, Daddy." The boy leaned in to peck Hannibal's strong jaw, his fingers trailing down the expanse of his silk covered chest.

Hannibal turned down the sheets and covers for the boy. "Do require anything before we retire?"

"No, only  _ you _ ," Buddy grinned, and climbed into bed, flopping onto his side. He held out his arms, wiggling his fingers playfully for his dominant to join him.

Hannibal held up one finger, and went to brush his teeth first, and then joined the boy in bed, slipping in under the covers. He flipped out the light by the bed.

Once Hannibal rejoined him, Buddy curled up against his body, taking in a deep breath of contentment. "Goodnight, Hannibal," he yawned, his eyes drooping as sleep finally took him over.

"Good night, little one," Hannibal said, curling fingers through the boy's hair. Once he was asleep, he did as he had the night before, and chloroformed him, putting him out for good at least until morning.   
  
Hannibal slipped out of bed and into his clothes and his plastic murder suit, leaving the house completely. On returning, it was nearly daybreak, and he stashed his things and went to make breakfast.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -This was quickly read over by us, as always let us know of any mistakes by sending an ask here: [on tumblr](http://identically-different.tumblr.com)  
> -We've tried to portray the community in this as accurate as possible, having never gone to one of these clubs, everything is researched to the best we can. Again, please send us a message should some be our of sorts. Neither one of us has ever been to a fetish/bdsm club, let alone one as posh enough that Lecter would attend. Our apologies if anything is interpreted wrong.

 

Buddy woke up with a yawn, his head pounding. He noticed Hannibal was already up so he went into the bathroom, after making the bed, and proceeded to shower, shaved and get dressed. He nearly stumbled in the bathroom due to the dizziness he was feeling. What was wrong with him? He had only had the one glass of champagne last night...odd.  
  
Another few minutes and he walked down stairs to find Hannibal, smelling the delicious of breakfast in the air. Maybe eating would help. "Good morning," he muttered, offering a smile to his dominant.

Eggs Benedict being served at the breakfast bar, Hannibal smiled over at the boy as he entered. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"I have a headache, a bit dizzy too, not sure why though, it's not like I drank or anything," Buddy mused, sitting down at the breakfast bar. "Smells good though, thank you, daddy." He smiled again, and rubbed his temples.

"Like anything addiction, coming off of one could very well wreak havoc on your system, Buddy. I suggest plenty of water for the day." Hannibal said, sitting out a mug of coffee and a glass of cool water.

That made sense to Buddy, it probably was just due to withdrawal. "Oh okay, so it's because of that...well that explains it," he smiled, and took a big drink of water. "Can I have something for pain, Daddy?" the boy asked, after taking yet another swallow of water.

Hannibal laid out two Tylenol for the boy, already taken from the medicine cabinet, well aware he might ask. "With the water."

"Yes, Sir. Thank you," Buddy answered, and then took the two tablets with the water, swallowing them down. After that he took a sip of coffee, to get a bit of energy, taking up his fork in hand once he'd done so, waiting for his Daddy's permission to eat.

"Don't let your breakfast get cold," Hannibal suggested, waiting for Buddy until he cut into his own, sipping his coffee.

Cutting into his breakfast, Buddy nodded, taking a bite, and humming around the fork to show that he liked it. Honestly, there was nothing that Hannibal had made so far that he didn't. "It's really good."

"Thank you. I'm glad you're enjoying it," Hannibal said, quietly, and cut into his poaches eggs, cracking the yolk and mixing it with the hollandaise sauce.

Buddy followed suit, doing the same, and took another pleasing bite. "I am, very much," he said, after he'd swallowed. "So what are we doing today?"

"I thought perhaps we'd go out and visit a few shops in a town over. There are a few things we require," Hannibal answered, enigmatically.

"That sounds great, Daddy," Buddy answered, starting to feel a little better with the help of the Tylenol, sustenance and the prospect of shopping. He took a another bite, eating politely but heartily.

"When you are done, brush your teeth and we'll be on our way," Hannibal said, eating the last bits of his own meal and then started to clear the dishes.

Buddy nodded, and took the last few bites, washing it down with some coffee, and some water. Rubbing his stomach, he smiled and then took his plate into the kitchen. "So good. Hit the spot. I'll go brush my teeth," the boy said, pecking Hannibal's cheek and then padding upstairs to do exactly that. A few minutes later, with a clean minty mouth, he came back down, looking for Hannibal to let him know he was ready.

The doctor finished his cleaning and gathering his coat and wallet, slipping both on. He took up Buddy's coat and helped him into it. "Where we are going today, I expect you on your best behavior." He grabbed Buddy's jaw. "Do you understand?"

"Yes, Sir," Buddy answered, his blue eyes peering up into Hannibal's amber ones. It made him wonder, where were they going to do that would prompt a warning. Nonetheless he would be obedient, but he hoped the temptation wouldn't be too strong.

Hannibal double checked to be sure Buddy had his collar on under his shirt collar, and then laid it flat again, content to see it was there. "Good boy," he said, and kissed him once on the lips, and then lead him out to the Bentley.

Buddy grinned from ear to ear as they walked. He knew how lucky he was to have a dominant like Hannibal and while he didn't completely understand what the refined man saw in a fuck up such as himself, he wouldn't ask. He would just enjoy.

Once in the car, they drove out of town a ways, an hour and a half drive to be exact. Hannibal parked in a uppity looking part of town, a place he would always find himself. He got out and offered his hand to Buddy, to keep him close.

Buddy looked around, it was a place he and his family would have gone to, very upscale. As such, he felt right at home as he took Hannibal's hand. He'd never been here of course, but he was eager to see what his master had in store.

The building they entered looked like nothing more than a fancy restaurant, which Hannibal lead the boy through, never once letting go of him. The man at the bar nodded to Hannibal as they passed, through swinging doors and then another door that Hannibal had to press a code into before it swung open, and stairs lead them down to dark, neon lit room. Sounds of skin slapping skin, moans from all directions, and cries of passion and ecstasy filled the air as sight and lights came into view. 

Several people were around them, watching various stages. One stage someone was tied up and suspended in air, with ropes that made a beautiful design, and left the person hanging there open to titillating touch. Another had someone bound and cuffed, being spanked with several types of flogs and paddles. The last had someone belted down, and another person using a bright violet band on then, roving over their erogenous zones with it, not touching, but the arc of the electrode skimmed their body, causing the girl under it to writhe and moan.

Buddy had heard of places like this, but had never been, he'd been far too shy. But here, with Hannibal, his _owner_ , he was elated. Bright blue eyes took in every scene, his cock twitching from the mere sight. Oh god. This was so very unexpected, but so appreciated. While he didn't say a word, he squeezed his Daddy's hand with his sweaty palm, to let him know he was very excited. He could only hope that he might be used in some way, some way of Hannibal's choosing and his skin was practically crawling with anticipation from the thought.

Hannibal lead them to a small set of chairs, mostly hidden in shadow so that the people on the stage didn't get intimidated over who might be watching. Hannibal sat, and pulled his boy down next to him, keeping a firm hand on his thigh. "Have you ever been to come of these clubs, Buddy?" Hannibal asked, quietly, not to be heard or disrupt.

Buddy placed his hand over Hannibal's, taking in a shaky breath. It was a breath to calm down the arousal he felt, and not one of nerves. "No, Daddy," he began, sea-blues flitting over at the dominant's handsome features. "I've wanted to, but I had no idea this place existed." His tone was soft, demure, and hushed, also to not be heard by anyone other than Hannibal.

"It is one thing to be spanked in private, and another to have it be put on display. Many come to enjoy the view, to see what sort of new things they may try at home with their own lovers," Hannibal whispered, leaning close to Buddy's ear. "Others come to be sexually satisfied without ever being touched sexually." Of course they had rooms for those who wanted it, and the pay was handsome, but Hannibal had never paid for such extravagances.

Buddy shudders at the proximity of Hannibal's accented and elegant words against his ear, licking his lips slowly as he watched the stage. The boy turned his head back towards the dominant's and nodded, shifting in his seat a bit. "S-sounds, like the perfect place. So are we just watching then or?" He was sure he would be made aware, but he couldn't help but ask.

"We are watching," Hannibal said, giving Buddy a dark, infuriating look as the boy seemed to want to be put on display. Hannibal did not share, not his boy, not his personal property. He hooked a finger into Buddy's collar. "Do you ache to be seen, boy?"

Buddy gasped, quietly, looking into those dark penetrating eyes. "Yes...but by you," he swallowed, before continuing, "Only by you, Sir." It wasn't a lie, it was the only thing he wanted, but being here had made him wonder what his dominant's intentions might have been. If his master had decided to display him, he would have and willingly, but he was more than content just watching.

Hannibal had many intentions, just as he had many trains of thought, all of which were running at once and wondering what might happen. He could display his boy, and let all wonder at his beauty, or he could make his boy watch and squirm. Play time though with any of the events on the stage were for home, and that was the reason for Hannibal's venture here, but not solely. 

"I see you everyday, little one. You belong to me. You don't long to have that pretty bottom of your spanked and paddled while everyone watches you writhe?"

"If that is what you wish, Daddy," the boy answered, his hands resting on Hannibal's shoulders as he was held by his collar. "It would be...exciting, to know they wanted what only belongs to you." It would, of course, but only if Hannibal wanted it, he couldn't be sure, he just hoped his answer was the correct one, but if it wasn't, that could be fun too. Being punished in any sense and by his dominant pleased him.

As much as Hannibal loved to tell Buddy what he could or could not do, having a mind of his own was something he preferred, otherwise things would grow dull quickly. Hannibal abhorred the dull.

"I control every aspect of your life, but your thoughts and feelings are your own. I do not want an all pleasing machine, I want a boy with a mind who can tell me what utterly pleases him," Hannibal rasped, snarling the words into Buddy's ear. "If I were to whore you out, I would have you had something to say about it."

"I want to be seen then, put on display, but I don't want anyone else to take me, only you," Buddy answered, after to weighing out the options. "I want to taunt them with my flesh, make them wish they could take me into their bed...It would be hot to see them stroke their hungry cocks as you touch me in ways only you can." It was safe to say that Buddy was extremely turned on, and writhing in his chair, the words and images provoked by Hannibal and this location overwhelming him delightfully.

"No one would ever _take_ you but me," Hannibal promised, squeezing Buddy's thigh. "Now, do you prefer ropes, electric therapy, or a good paddling, Buddy?"

"Good. Um...I liked the ropes from the other night, and paddling is also fun...I've never experienced anything with electricity though, so that would be fun to try," Buddy whispered, his blue eyes practically blown black, shimmering in the neon lighting.

"I do not think so," Hannibal stated, not willing to give the boy anything new yet, not that did not come from his own hand.

On the stages, the scenes are done, people are putting their robes on and shuffling off, and others are talking to the masters on the stages about their own sets. Hannibal stood and dragged Buddy up with him, aware of his boy's need and want to show himself off, he'll give him just that for now.  
  
The rope master looked at Hannibal with a smile. "Have you finally come to give yourself over, Doctor?"   
  
"Not in the slightest," Hannibal answered, presenting his submissive in front of him, both hands on his shoulders. "My boy wants to be shown off and wanted. I presume you can oblige him?"   
  
The man looked at Hannibal and the mistress from the spanking scene walked over, and gave Buddy an appreciative once over.   
  
"We could double up? He looks like he could use a good spanking, Doctor Lecter."   
  
"Indeed he could, it might make him learn his place," Hannibal said, and started to remove Buddy's coat and jacket at once, reaching around him to undo the buttons on his shirt.

Buddy understood, and was grateful Hannibal was here to guide him through this, as well as the new things he was sure they would try at home, eventually. On stage, he looked at the strangers, swallowing as his heart thudded in his chest. This was exciting, which was made evident by the sweat beading on his brow and the tent in his pants. "I want...to be shown my  place," he whispered, his eyes fluttering shut for a moment as he was undressed by his master. Needless to say the boy was totally on board and eager for this experience.

To Hannibal, Buddy made his own choices, and each of those would have a consequence later. They were still very newly bound, ownership would take time to seep in deep to the boy, so Hannibal was lenient for now. Besides, the Masters on stage were paid well and never overstepped their bounds.

Hannibal removed Buddy's shirt and folded it over his coat and jacket on his arm, leaning in to whisper to him. "You can still back down. This could be very exciting for you _now_ ..."   
  
Hannibal had yet to lay even his palm against Buddy's backside, not yet punished, but oh did it ache to do it now, especially after the mistress was done with him.

"I want this," Buddy whispered, letting Hannibal know he was fully acting under his own influence, wanting this and consenting to it. He knew, deep down, that if he told Hannibal to stop, that he was finished with this arrangement it would be respected. For now, he started to undo his pants, further proving his eager willingness. He waited to be told what to do next, seeing as this was new to him, and he wasn't sure where he should go.

"So be it, little one," Hannibal said, not one ounce of warmth in his tone as he took Buddy's pants from him leaving him in his underwear. The mistress took him to the small stage, whispering to him gently with what she was going to do as the master brought over rope, silk like the type Hannibal had at home. The Master bound Buddy's ankles first, also letting him know what he was doing, and gave him a safe word to yell ("Burrito") if it became too much for him, they would both listen and cease.

Buddy was given a waiver to sign first and once he did, his wrists were bound. They laid him out over the spanking bench, his round ass pert as they did, and tied his feet and hands to the tethers. They were going easy on him, Hannibal realized.  
  
Hannibal sat down, watching with an emotionless gaze at his boy, clothes piled  over one arm in his lap.   
  
The mistress tugged Buddy's panties down over his round ass, giving the whole club a wonderful view just before taking a wide paddle and smacking him with it, not hard to start, gauging the boy's reaction.

Buddy was hoping this was okay for Hannibal, he'd offered it, after-all, but it was certainly what _he_ wanted. He wanted, and that was to be seen and shown off, for the crowd but mostly for his Daddy. 

With the safe word in mind, and contract signed, he keep his eyes on the doctor, sweat starting to bead under the lights. When the first smack came, he hummed quietly, licking his lips and sucking in a breath. It was nice, but he needed more. "More, please, ma'am," he said, letting her know he was good to continue. How perfect this felt. Of course, it wasn't like when his master punished or pleased him, nothing could compare to that.

Hannibal would not punish his boy until there was a contract, and of course that would come later, as he was having it legally drawn up as they spoke. He watched his boy take a spanking, one not by his own hand, eyes narrowed.

Mistress whacked him again, harder this time, leaving a little red blush to his white satin cheeks.

Buddy cried out, pleasurably, as the endorphins from the pain started to flood his system. Subspace was a beautiful place to be. With his  eyes closed,  he moaned, forgetting where he was for a moment. When they opened, they fell back to Hannibal and oh how he wished that it was him that was doing the paddling.

The motions continued, well spaced, until the boy's ass was reddened raw, but nothing more, nothing so hurtful the boy wouldn't bounce back quickly. A swift reminder of his time there. The mistress stopped when Hannibal gave her the signal for it, and she nodded her head, and whispered into Buddy's ear.

"You are lucky boy. Doctor Lecter has never brought one of his own in before."

"Thank you, Mistress, I am," Buddy said, panting and offering her a smile. It had been glorious, his cheeks were nice and warm. Once the restraints were removed, he stood, pulling up his panties, and walked over to his master, to get his clothing. "Did you enjoy the show, Daddy?" The crowd had certainly seemed to, even now, the submissive's heart raced just thinking of it. A new kink for him, being put on display in such a way.

All Hannibal could think about was how to display the young submissive when he finally killed him for his rudeness, which he had hoped would _not_ happen anytime soon, if at all. It'd be fitting, of course, to do so. For now, he offered the boy his pants, helping him back into them, careful not to touch, not a word said.

Buddy wondered why Hannibal was being so quiet, after-all, his master had seemed okay with idea of putting him on display. Then again, the boy didn't know about the different tracks in which his master's mind ran, nor did he know about his darkest side. A moment later and he was redressed, hands at his side, looking at the dominant for what they were to do next.

"What a lovely young thing you have, Hannibal," one man said, a girl leashed to him who kept her head down, as ordered.

"Thank you," Hannibal said, squeezing past them before anything else would said, and walked toward the room beyond this one, the he intended on going to sooner.

Buddy kept his eyes down as they walked, thinking he just might have landed himself in the dog house, but it was hard to tell with Hannibal, being so hard to read. The boy didn't address the other man and merely stayed close as they walked, letting his master lead.

Hannibal went to a clerk's desk with a cash register on it. "I need to pick up my package," he said, placing his gloves on the counter as he pulled out his credit card and handed it over. 

The woman rang up the box and smiled at Hannibal, and then Buddy, as the doctor signed the slip. "Have a good day, Doctor Lecter."  
  
Hannibal nodded and off they went, back through the club, where new people were up for show now.

"Are you mad at me, Daddy," Buddy asked, looking up at him with wide eyes. "I'm sorry...I just, I-I thought it was okay," he explained, as they made their way through, making sure he was speaking quietly and keeping his head down like a little puppy.

"I am not angry, I am disappointed," Hannibal said, assuredly, walking them through the club and then out again, up the stairs, and past the bartender with another nod. "When we get home, you will have a bath with some Epsom salts to relieve any swelling and pain."

Hannibal set the box in the trunk of his car and slammed it shut.

Buddy jumped a little at the slam, Hannibal normally being so reserved. It was enough to indicate to the boy that perhaps his dominant was a little more than just disappointed. He got into the passenger seat and fastened his belt. "Yes, Sir."

Once the car was started up, they headed back to Hannibal's. Once there, he opened Buddy's door for him and then got his box from the trunk, and they walked inside together.

Hannibal hiked the stairs and set the box on the bed, and then went to run the bath for Buddy, adding the salts and a little lavender oil, swishing it around to be sure it circulated into the water well.

Buddy was right at Hannibal's side, starting to take off his clothing, piece by piece until he was nude. He hung the clothing up and waited for Hannibal to let him know he could get in. Fuck. He'd fucked things up, his master had taken him somewhere nice and he had managed to ruin it. The boy really wanted a drink now.

Hannibal gave his hand to Buddy to help him into the tub. "Carefully, it is very hot." Hannibal was still dressed in his very nice clothes, bent over as he made sure the water rose to Buddy's chest at least before turning it off.The doorbell rang, and he stood. "I'll be right back."

"Thank you and okay, Daddy," Buddy said, softly, as Hannibal left the room. He wondered who was at the door, since the doctor had yet to receive a visitor since he'd been staying with him. Nonetheless, he lolled his head back and just focused on the warm water, starting to bathe his body.

Five minutes passed and Hannibal returned, a thick pile of papers in his hands and pen. He pulled a stool around to sit in front of buddy.

"I've had my lawyer draw up a legal, binding contract, for the safety of us both, Buddy. I've been hesitant to mention it before now, but I find myself restraining myself to give you proper punishment because we have not spoken of it."

Buddy sat up in the tub, mostly clean now and just relaxing. He peered over just a bit, making sure not to slosh the water, and licked his lips contemplatively, staring up at Hannibal. "Okay, that sounds fair, what are the terms or better yet, what are the rules, Sir?"

"There aren't many, and you have followed them, for the most part," Hannibal said, flipping the pages the other direction for Buddy to see. "Your well being is the top of my list, I will only ask you to do things that are considerate of that. Anything and everything I have done for you, is for you. We are mutually benefited by the rules. You gain a healthier lifestyle, I gain a companion who will be loyal to me and my whims, of which there are not many."

Hannibal turned the pages, skimming. "I also ask that your body be mine. I get to mark and main, claim you when I see fit, but never if you aren't wanting of it. You will communicate that for this to work. No one else will lay eyes on your bare skin but me."

Ah, now he understood why his master was disappointed prior to now. Good job Buddy, the boy thought to himself. He looked over everything carefully as it was explained, and nodded with a smile. "I agree to everything you said, Sir. I want you to know that I want this, and I want it with you. It's something I've wanted for a long time and would be honored to sign as well as uphold, Daddy."

It was Hannibal's own fault for not waiting until the papers had come and had Buddy sign first. "I expect a certain report about you, an elegance that you will uphold while we are out and on my arm. At home, you may be yourself. At work, you are who you need to be."

Hannibal flipped the pages to check marks and little spaces to write. "I want your limits, soft or hard, it's important we are on the same page, Buddy."

"Yes, Sir, that sounds more than agreeable," Buddy said, leaning on the edge of the tub. "Hard limits are...no watersports, or anything of that nature, no catheters or withholding bathroom privileges. um...I don't want to be burned with open flame, but wax is okay. I also do not wish to be used by anyone else, sexually," The boy took a pause, to contemplate before continuing. "Soft limits would be blood play, and fisting. I am open to both, but I would just need to be worked up to it," he said, offering the doctor a smile.

The sharing of should have been a given considering Hannibal had wanted no one to see his boy in the position he had been in earlier. Hannibal checked off the boxes and wrote in a few things and let Buddy check it over.

"Should something else arise, we can add to it, but you are always welcome to talk with me before something happens. I do not wish you discomfort."

Of course it had been, but he wanted to reiterate it to his master, as a way of apologizing and reassuring. Such was the submissive's way. Once he'd checked everything off, he nodded. Trying to think if there was anything else, but there were many things he hadn't tried nor considered, besides, as Hannibal said, they could always add more later. "Thank you, Daddy, I honestly feel I'm lucky to have you as my Master."

Hannibal turned to the last page where he signed and then gave Buddy the pen to sign, careful of the water. "Sign here then."

Hannibal was going to punish the boy for his insolence, but since this had not been in effect, he decided again the spanking, and giving the boy what would be the worst punishment, and that was no contact of sexual kind for a good while.

Buddy signed on the dotted line, and handed Hannibal the pen back, not a drop of water spilled. "Well, I'm officially yours now, Sir," he grinned, his cheeks rosy from the warm water and the swell of happiness he felt inside. He supposed that what they had been doing up to now was more of a trail run, than anything, and that from here on out, things were going to be serious business. It truly felt like Christmas morning with how happy he was.

"You've been mine since you walked into my office, little one," Hannibal said, well aware of how taken the Buddy had been with him. He folded up the papers and put it into his suit pocket for now.

"Yes, that is true..." Buddy hummed, sinking back into the water, running his hands over his smooth chest, save for a few soft hairs around his nipples. He was feeling better, even more secure than he had been.

Hannibal stripped off his suit jacket and set it over the sink and rolled up his sleeves. "Come here, let me wash your hair."

"Yes, Sir, anything you ask." Buddy did as bidden, and neared Hannibal, offering his head so that he could have his hair washed by his master. He was on cloud nine, once again.

Hannibal pumped some shampoo into his palm, and then rubbed it through Buddy's curls, slowly, lathering it into a thick soap.

"My intentions at the club today were not to let you go on stage, little one, but be witness to new things, that we could enjoy together and appreciate as art and entertainment. I was disappointed to find you did not want to stay at my side."

Buddy relaxed, enjoying the sensation of Hannibal's hands in his hair, at least until he heard what his master said. "I, I'm sorry, I just thought, well I thought when you said I could open up to new things, it meant you wanted to see me on display, just as much as I wanted to put on a show for you," he explained, truthfully. He had enjoyed it but it wasn't something he'd do again, and not just because of the contract.

"I was testing you, to be honest." Hannibal lathered and then took a glass from the edge of the sink to dip into the water and rinse Buddy's hair carefully this time, not as he had the first time they did this.

"I should have picked up on that," Buddy murmured, chiding himself as his hair was rinsed. "It wasn't that I didn't want to be at your side. I do have...issues with impulsiveness, Sir," he reminded his master, softly, hoping to reassure him that it wasn't personal.

"I gave you many chances to think it over and opt out," Hannibal offered the boy, but did not punish him for his honesty. "We'll work on it."

Buddy thought back, and realized Hannibal was right, he had been given chances to back out. "Thanks and you are right, Sir. I apologize. How can I make it up to you?" he asked, willing to do anything to be back in his master's good graces again and to prove his devotion.

"Nothing." Hannibal wanted truthful behavior, not the sort that bent to his whim to get what the boy wanted. "Only time will tell, Buddy."

"Okay, Daddy," Buddy said, softly. He'd disappointed his master, and that was simply unacceptable. He'd just have to show him, some how, some way, that he meant the world to him, not to mention he was falling for Hannibal to boot.

Hannibal finished rinsing Buddy's hair and then stood, to get him a towel. "Come, let's dry you off."

Buddy nodded a thanks and followed Hannibal. He wasn't as sore has he had been from the spanking. "Yes, Sir."

Hannibal knew the salts would help. He wrapped Buddy in the towel, and then grabbed another to towel his hair dry, slowly.

Buddy relished the feel of the soft towels against his skin, as well as the affection from Hannibal. He didn't feel he deserved it really, but he still treasured it. "Hannibal, I-well I just wanted to say thank you." He really wanted to tell him his feelings were growing but had decided against it, at the last minute.

Hannibal sighed, gazing into those blue eyes shared by Buddy and his cousin, Will. He cupped Buddy's face and kissed him chastely. "You are welcome, dear boy."

Buddy hummed into the kiss, and wrapped his, now dry arms, around Hannibal's neck. "So, may I ask what is in the package you got at the club?"

"An item for use later on when we are ready," Hannibal said, having wanted to use it that evening, but he thought better of it until their mending had been done.

"Oh okay," Buddy said, not pushing further. With curious brows lifted, he looked at Hannibal in question. "How should we spend the rest of our day?"

"How would you like to?" Hannibal asked, folding the towel and letting it set over the rack to dry. "You are allowed opinions of your own."

"I would like to resume my cooking classes later, maybe give you a massage, if you're agreeable or just curl up by the fire with a good book. I do love to read," Buddy smiled, his tone portraying a playfully snooty lilt. He was imitating the people he'd been raised around, so many parties he'd had to attend.

"We'll do as you wish for the day," Hannibal conceded, and kissed Buddy once more. "Pajamas, if we are to stay in. I'll make us... cocoa."

"Thank you, love. That sounds great," Buddy said, leaning into the kiss and pulled out his pajamas. He got dressed and followed Hannibal downstairs.

Hannibal smiled at that, and offered his hand to the boy as they walked. The day was not all at a loss yet, hopefully.Buddy smiled back and held his hand, squeezing affectionately. He would spend the rest of the day making amends, proving his devotion.

Hannibal pulled out a saucepan and a bar of baking chocolate, sugar, and milk. He put into the pan and set it on the stove to boil.

Of course it would be homemade, his doctor was the best really. "Oh, homemade cocoa," Buddy grinned, leaning against the counter, watching. "Anything I can do to help?"

"Would you mind chopping the chocolate for me, small shavings please," Hannibal asked. "Do be careful."

"Of course, certainly," Buddy answered, and went to wash his hands first, drying them off afterwards. He wanted to impress his master, so he started to look for a piece of parchment, to prevent chocolate from going everywhere. "Love, do you have any parch--never mind, found it." He smiled and pulled out a piece of the paper and put it onto the counter. Next the boy placed the chocolate there and took the shaver in his hand, beginning to make small, precise shavings.

"Perfect," Hannibal said with a look over at Buddy as he worked. Hannibal poured a little sugar into the hot milk, and stirred it.

"Thanks, Daddy," Buddy said with a wink and brought over the chocolate shavings, setting them near Hannibal for whenever he was ready to put them into the mixture. "Got any whipped cream or marshmallows?"

Hannibal wrinkled his nose at the thought of marshmallows, and shook his head. "There is a carton of heavy whipping cream in the refrigerator, we can whip up our own."

Buddy chuckled, and then nodded, going into the fridge to get the whipping cream. "Sounds good to me." He sat that aside and found a metal bowl and mixing tool, setting those down. "Just sugar and the heavy whipping cream right?" He wasn't a good cook but thought that might be the way to go about making the whipped cream.

"You'll need the electric mixer," Hannibal said, gesturing to the silver bowl and the large attached whisk on it. "If you'd like, I can do that while you stir this and add in the chocolate?"

Buddy chuckled again, and nodded. "That would probably be best, I don't want to mess up the whipped cream." He walked over and began to stir, blushing to himself...clearly he still needed more cooking lessons.

Hannibal knew how to do a great many things from practice and learning, he did not expect Buddy to know how to do everything he did, in fact he prefer he didn't, so there was something left to do for the boy. He put the cream into the bowl and set the whisk on medium, waiting for peaks to form.

Buddy watched as the chocolate melted, stirring slowly, humming a little as he did. This felt very domestic to him, and he found he liked it a lot. He was still the submissive, of course, but he couldn't help but be pleased with the sweetness of making cocoa with his dominant. "This is smelling good," he smiled, looking over at Hannibal.

"As it should," Hannibal said, adding sugar into the cream mixture as it started to fluff up.

Buddy continued to stir, thinking as he did, musing about random things. He couldn't seem to bring up the two things he wanted to talk about so he decided to keep it light. "So I noticed some of your drawings, you are really quite talented."

Hannibal glanced over at the boy, turning up the mixer just a bit more. "I have loved drawing since I was young boy. I've honed my talents through high school and won myself a scholarship with it."

"Well it shows," Buddy complimented, his eyes beaming with affection. "I, on the other hand can not draw. Dancing and a little bit of singing is where my talents lie." His tone was cheerful, a smile playing on his rosy lips, hand still stirring.

"Then I should like you to sing, and at some point, I'll play the harpsichord for you," Hannibal suggested, turning the mixer off, the whipped cream perfectly fluffy.

"I would enjoy that, very much," Buddy answered, turning off the stove once he saw everything was blended together enough. "Do you play any other instruments?"

"Many. Piano, the theremin, violin," Hannibal went on and went over to turn the stove off for Buddy, taking down to mugs. He took a pot holder and poured the hot chocolate into both mugs, evenly.

Buddy all but swooned at that. Fuck, this man was amazing. Being raised in a cultured setting, the boy was familiar with classical music and fine things, despite his current addictions. "Violin is a personal favorite. I relate to the way the instrument seems to sing out its emotions. Sometimes romantic, or happy, other times sadness. Truly beautiful."

"I shall have to play for you sometime. It's been a while, I'll admit," Hannibal said, topping each cup with homemade whipped cream, and then grated fresh cinnamon over the tops.

"Thank you, that would be amazing," Buddy said, watching Hannibal worked. He took such pride in everything he did...it all appeared to be art. "I'm sure you play beautifully.

"I have been told I do, but I do not often have an audience, you'd be the first in a very long time," Hannibal explained, putting the pans in the ink to wash later and took their mugs to the living room, gesturing Buddy to follow.

Buddy followed, looking at Hannibal's perfect ass as he did, unable to resist. "I'm honored then, Sir." Inside the living room, he stood by the sofa, waiting for the doctor to sit first before he would.

Hannibal turned the fireplace on, and then sat, beckoning the boy over and then handed him his cup. "When I was a boy, my mother taught me to make this cocoa."

Buddy smiled and took the mug, with an appreciative nod, sitting next to Hannibal. He blew on the contents and then took a slow sip, humming. "It's very good actually. My mother didn't cook really, we had staff for that, but I wish she had taught me stuff like this," he mused, realizing he'd gotten a bit of whipped cream on his nose.

Hannibal wiped it off with one finger and licked it off. "My mother thought it was best to keep me and my sister down to earth a bit. Not terribly so, but little things as this."

Smiling, Buddy took another sip of his cocoa and swallowed, noticing the way the golden light from the fire seemed to illuminate Hannibal's handsome features. "Sounds like a good mother. Mine did her best I suppose."

"Most parents do, you must give them credit there," Hannibal said, knowingly, as he had raised his sister for a time.

"Agreed," the boy smiled, and leaned his head against Hannibal's shoulder, letting out a soft sigh. It was nice, just being close to him and enjoying shared stories. He wanted to ask more about his sister but figured it might be too sensitive of a topic.

Hannibal only spoke of what he wanted to, never any more than that. He sipped the cocoa, just enough sweetness, but still bitter. Perfect. He wrapped one arm around Buddy, slowly coming back to him after their mishap.

The embrace was soothing, as well as reassuring as Buddy was held. The silent intimacy enveloping him like a warm blanket. He took another sip of his cocoa, and then looked up at his master. "How is it, that you are so handsome? I am not trying to flatter, but seriously, you have to be the most handsome man I've _ever_ seen."

"Why flatter if you are not trying to?" Hannibal asked, in better spirits now, since the boy agreed to the terms, and now they both knew what was shared between them.

"I suppose I worded it wrong, I meant I wasn't only saying it to...placate you, that I truly mean it when I say you're so very handsome," Buddy smiled, feeling very happy himself and leaned up to peck his dominant's cheek before taking the last drink of his cocoa.

"I did not presume," Hannibal said with a smile, still working on his own, he didn't indulge in drinks like this often.

Buddy smiled at Hannibal and then leaned forward to set his empty mug down, admittedly having drank his rather quickly given how decadent it had been. "May I lay my head in your lap, Daddy?"

"You may do anything you like, little one. I want you to feel comfortable enough to be yourself," Hannibal said, lifting his arm to the back of the sofa to make room for the submissive.

Buddy was starting to see that, and was very pleased to hear it from Hannibal's mouth. "Thank you." He laid his head in his lover's lap and gazed at him. "I don't want to seem too...forward, or as if I'm rushing but I am developing feelings for you, Hannibal and since I promised honesty, I thought you should know."

Hannibal paused at that, and then ran his hand through Buddy's hair slowly, feeling the softness of curls, the spring they hand when they were clean and dry. "I'm flattered, Buddy. We've known each other only a few days, however, and twitterpation is normal, I believe."

"I know it's soon, and maybe it is what you said, but I'm sure you know that when one submits, feelings tend to develop at a quicker rate," the boy explained, smiling up at Hannibal, his eyes closing for a moment as he felt his caress. "I don't expect you to return it, it's certainly enough to know I belong to you, and get share time with you...but I just wanted you to be aware." Buddy was used to unrequited romances, but what he had with his dominant now, even if it never grew from this to more, he would still continue to be very satisfied and content.

"I am well aware," Hannibal said, being a doctor of psychiatry, he new very well the reasons and issues with having a submissive. In actuality, he hadn't wanted another one for quite sometime, until Buddy placed himself at Hannibal's feet and all but begged to be dominated.

Buddy was trying to show that he was intelligent, more than anything, by explaining. He wanted to hold the doctor's interest. Likewise, he hoped it would show some independence, which Hannibal also seemed to want. All very confusing to the boy. However, in response he hummed, and turned onto his side, relishing the feel of being in his master's lap. "I know, Daddy. You're very smart."

"As are you, Buddy. I'd like you to continue schooling, perhaps?" Hannibal suggested, though he would not force his boy into it.

"Thank you, Sir," Buddy said, sitting up now to speak with him properly. "I'd like that. I kept meaning to go, my parents wanted me to, but with the addictions and all, I never did. I am ready now though, thanks to you." Hannibal gave him courage, in so many ways.

 


	7. Chapter 7

A month passed, and they grew quaint in their life together, growing comfortable. Perhaps, too comfortable, at least where Buddy was concerned.

Buddy came home from work, staggering and with a full array of balloons. He’d had no more problems with his old boss, who’d mysteriously disappeared, or quit as he’d been told. The new manager was really cool and today there was a work party to celebrate his new boss’ birthday. The submissive had declined the offer initially, but when they insisted, he decided what the hell. Plus, Hannibal wasn’t due home for a while or so he’d thought. 

The thing was, the boy had partaken in exactly what he wasn’t supposed to: alcohol. He hadn’t bothered to ask for permission for any of it. It was work related, and so he’d hoped it would be okay. Time, however, got away from him and upon walking into the living room, he realized he was late. The boy looked up when he heard Hannibal speak to him.

"Balloons?"

"Work party, Sir, they insisted I take the balloons with me," Buddy grinned, tipsy, forgetting his place, even if he still wore the collar.

"Is that so?" Hannibal was not impressed by any means, but his features hardly showed a fraction of his discontent with the submissive. "You did not run a work party by me first, Buddy."

Buddy realized then what he'd done, fully. He was fucked and he knew it. The boy got down on his knees and lowered his head at Hannibal's feet. "Master, I'm sorry. Please..."

Hannibal stared down at the boy, not one emotion on his face. "Shower and ready yourself for bed, Buddy."

"Yes, Sir," Buddy said and stood, staggering slightly to the bathroom. Once he was done doing as he’d been bidden, he knelt down by the bed, waiting.

Hannibal wandered in a bit later, watching Buddy with a dark gaze, circling him like a predator as he undid his cuff-links. Buddy looked up, through his lashes and swallowed. He wondered how badly he might be punished, or if he would be at all. This was the first time he'd messed up so badly; not asking permission, being late and tipsy. 

"I'm sorry," Buddy said quietly, hoping to appease. "Please, forgive me."

Hannibal tsk'd lightly, the quiet calm of the his footfalls were not appeasing to the ears, steady breathing deathly calm. "Drinking, at a party no less. How does that reflect on your behavior? How am I to trust you to go to work and behave yourself, Buddy?"

"I just...everyone was expecting me to enjoy the party. I didn't know they were having one until last minute and you were at work..." Buddy trailed off, quietly, all but shivering on the floor. Part of him though, loved the anticipation, wanted the pain. "I guess it reflects poorly, but I won't do it again. I've been really good so far, haven't I, Daddy?"

The doctor sneered silently at that, stopping just behind Buddy, his polished shoes just touching Buddy's toes. "And you believe your past actions should outweigh your current?"

"I think they should count for something," Buddy said, honestly, but still respectfully. A bit of his sassy self was still inside, buried beneath the submission, being tipsy only made it want to come out to the surface. Still, he added the next part, quietly and sweetly. "To um...to err is human, Sir."

"To err is unacceptable. You know my standards," Hannibal said, tone cold. He turned on his heel, away from the younger man. "Drunk, of all things. Tell me, Buddy, were you handsy in your state? Flippant? Coy? Flirtatious?"

"No, Sir, no, of course not. I would never want anyone else but you," Buddy promised, moving with his knees to see Hannibal better. He almost made a comment about his cousin, Will, and asked when was the last time Hannibal had seen him but didn't. Instead, he crawled over to him, on his hands and knees. The boy placed his hand gently on his Master's calf and looked up at him sweetly. "What can I do to make amends, Master?"

Buddy's drunken neediness was not appealing in the slightest right then. Brow furrowed, the doctor flared his nostrils at the scent from his boy, even bathed, the alcohol soaked through him, making his natural scent far too pungent. "You are going to sleep in the guest room and think about amends in the morning."

Buddy removed his hand and started to cry. "Please, Daddy, don't make me be without you tonight. I haven't been without you since I came here," he begged, his blue eyes standing out through the reddening whites as he trembled. He had hoped to be spanked and that would be that but being denied the comfort of his owner's body was real punishment. He didn't want to make things worse though, so he added, as he rose to feet, "Yes, Sir...as you say."

Hannibal had a very rude party host to track down, after all. He ushered the boy out, to the locked bedroom just residing a few doors down, next to another bathroom. "It's not that I enjoy it either, Buddy, but how will you learn if I coddle you, hm?"

Buddy nodded, and dried his eyes. "I understand, Sir. It will not happen again," he promised and padded into the bedroom, turning around to look at Hannibal longingly once more. 

Hannibal followed, but no kisses were given, no hugs-- nothing. He locked the boy in; after all he could not have him running around the house when he was gone.

Buddy felt a bit of panic when he heard the lock on the bedroom door. He'd never been locked away, and it unnerved him. He went over and jiggled the knob just to test. Pouting, he padded over and flopped onto the bed, crying once more. The submissive remembered then, that he'd left his phone outside the room, so he had nothing to do but sleep.

***

"Buddy?" Hannibal asked, opening the door to the bedroom. He’d been out all night, gone and taking care of business. He’d cleaned up first, not a spot of blood to be seen on him or his skin.

Buddy looked up from the end of the bed, sniffling, having been crying too hard to hear the door to his room open. "I'm so sorry, Sir..."

"Are you? Are you ready to confess your sins to me, Little One?" Hannibal asked, brow raised.

"Yes, Master, I am. I know I messed up and should've asked your permission and not drank. It was wrong and rude," Buddy whispered, head down.

"It took you one evening to undo all the work we've accomplished, Buddy."

"I don't think I undid it, Sir," Buddy frowned, looking up at Hannibal to try to read his face. He couldn't. "I just made one mistake."

"No? Clearly I'm mistaken? You are still a good little submissive? Not the office party slut?"

"I'm not saying you're mistaken, Sir," Buddy whimpered, his lip trembling. He was hurt he'd been called a slut and he started to sob again.

"You put yourself in that position. You drank. We both know how you get under the influence, Buddy." Hannibal prowled the length of the guest room, still in his three piece suit, shiny shoes clacking against the wood. "Were you sure I was not going to find out? Did you think our arrangement to be insignificant?"

Buddy stood up suddenly, a flash of power and bravery that was akin to that of his cousin Will's showing for an instant. He was hurt, mad and felt guilty all at once but pushed his trademark sassiness aside, out of fear of angering Hannibal even more. "I acknowledge I have things I do when drunk, but I didn't this time," he said, his body shaking as he stayed in his spot. "I do not think it's insignificant, no, Sir...but I've apologized, and you locked me in here all night last night. I don't know what I can do to fix it beyond that..."

The boy wanted a proper punishment, one agreed upon, but Hannibal was having trouble feeling that in the moment. He walked to the door and opened it. "Words are just words." He walked out, leaving the door open for Buddy.

"So it doesn't matter what I say or do?" Buddy said, walking after Hannibal. "You think I'm shit now, and I've ruined everything with just one mistake. You never make mistakes?"

"You are putting words in my mouth, little one. I suggest you watch your step." Hannibal turned, hands clasped behind his back, glaring down at the boy. "I demand a certain tact in those I own. You were tactless. Back to business, but our evening outings now become earned ventures."

Buddy heard the seriousness, knew this wasn't a game and that he was on thin ice, even if he didn't realize what lurked in the cold dark waters beneath his feet. "I'm sorry, Sir. Please, please, forgive me," he begged, getting down on his knees and bowing his head to show he was at his mercy. "I'm a slut, I'm a tactless nothing, unworthy of your leadership. I know that, I've always known I'm nothing."

"Do not grovel." Hannibal made no attempt to touch his submissive boy, not yet. Suffer was what he needed, to drive the point home. "You will earn your standing back piece by piece, day by day. You will quit your job if you intend to stay here as mine."

Buddy shuddered and stood then, seeing as Hannibal didn't like the groveling, but he kept his head down and hands behind his back. "I will call right now and quit, Master. I don't want to lose you." He was suffering already, not having been able to sleep with Hannibal, and still being denied the comfort of his touch.

"Is that what you want? To be here with me, never go to work and see the people who make your life a living hell by tempting you with parties and alcohol?" Hannibal asked, well aware he'd removed most of the offender's last night, one of them being cooked into a kidney pie down stairs as it were.

"My priority in life, my goal and dream is only to please you," Buddy said, honestly. "I hadn't intended on staying at the party, but they were insistent. I shouldn't have let them push me but I've learned my lesson. Either way, I will quit, because I want to, and as I said, because I want to please you, Daddy."

Hannibal gave Buddy his phone he'd taken the day before, an emotionless look on his face. "Dinner is nearly ready."

 

"Thank you, Sir," Buddy said, quietly, and took the phone. He promptly cleared his throat and called his job to tell them he would not be coming back. When he did, they informed him that he was not the only one to quit today, which he found strange but said nothing. Ironically it was some of the ones from the party, including the newest manager. He hung up and felt an eerie sensation that he could not place wash over his skin as he looked at Hannibal. "I-I, it's done."

"Good," Hannibal said, setting out dishes of the meat pie on the table at their settings, Buddy's to the right of the head of the table where Hannibal sat.

Buddy stuffed his phone into his pocket and went to sit down at the table, in front of his pie and waited for Hannibal to give him permission to eat. "It smells delicious, Master."

"I'm sure you'll find it to your liking," Hannibal said, brow raised as he waited for his pet to eat first, his own fork raised.

Buddy nodded, and smiled faintly, taking a bit of the pie. He hummed around the fork, despite his uneasiness and slowly removed it. "This is really good, I've never had this before, I don't think."

"It's kidney. Some might consider it a delicacy," Hannibal said, taking a bite himself, humming. "Cooked wrong, it can be quite terrible to eat."

"From a cow or?" Buddy asked, noticing it had a unique flavor to it. Maybe it was the spices. Either way he thought it was really good. He took another big bite, and all but groaned at the taste. "Either way though, it's really good, as I said. I was starving too, thank you, Sir."

"Pig," Hannibal answered, quietly, watching Buddy eat the pie with gusto. "You're very welcome. After dinner, I expect you to wash thoroughly."

"Yes, Master," Buddy said, once he'd swallowed the bite he was chewing. "I will...um, did you want to join me?" He looked up at Hannibal, with large hopeful doe eyes under fluttering lashes.

"I will over see it if you wish," Hannibal said, flatly, a cold distance between them as the doctor tried to regain control of his submissive boy.

"I want to do what you want, but yes, Sir, I would very much like for you to oversee it," Buddy said, quietly, and went back to eating. He could still feel the distance and didn't like it, he felt rejected and sad.

The cold chill of Hannibal’s stare as Buddy ate was enough to freeze even hell over. The Dominant had good mind to punish the boy further, having not intended on leaving him locked up all night, but his plans had gone askew, and somethings could not be fixed or accounted for on the fly. Hannibal ate, slowly, chewing every bite and savoring the flavors. Once they finished, he cleared their plates.

“I’ll clean up and then oversee your bath,” Hannibal said, plainly, but before the boy could go, he gripped his arm tightly, fishing something from his pocket, and handed it to Buddy. It was butt plug with a vibration switch, silicone with graduating size rings. “This goes in you until I say otherwise. No turning it on until I say.”

The grip hurt, and Buddy wondered if there would be a bruise. The notion was pleasing actually, at least it would be something he could watch heal and fade, since he wasn't sure the pain in his heart was going to anytime soon. The boy took the plug and looked at it, looking up at Hannibal. "Yes, Sir," he responded quietly, respectfully, knowing he'd been far too sassy. "I won't turn it on, I promise." 

“Good,” Hannibal said, intending for the night afternoon to spread into night with long periods of teasing, and not letting his boy come once. Punishment could be dealt in many ways. “Go.”

Buddy nodded and then walked away to the bathroom, where he used it first, and then cleaned up just enough for the plug. He lubricated himself, noting that the plug was clearly waterproof and inserted it, feeling a spike of pleasure shot through him as it was put in. Once it was, he carefully sat on the edge of the tub, and waited.

Suit jacket off, sleeves rolled to the elbow, Hannibal padded into the bathroom with bare feet. He shut the door and turned the water on in the large tub, testing the temperature before plugging it up. He worked around Buddy silently as he poured some bath salts into the water, lavender filling the air quickly as the steam rose.

Naked already from putting the plug in, Buddy sat still. He wasn't sure if he should move or stay put, so he just looked down at his feet until further instruction. Hard to believe this was all because he'd went to a work party and had a couple of drinks, he thought to himself, though he knew he'd broken the agreed upon rules. No one made him sign the contract but he was glad he had. 

“No more feeling sorry for yourself, Little One,” Hannibal said, swishing the water around this hand to make sure the salts were thoroughly dispersed. Content that they were, he dried his hand and offered it to Buddy, helping him into the tub. “Feet only.”

"Yes, Master," Buddy answered, putting on a small smile as he turned around and put his feet into the tub, his hand in Hannibal's. It felt nice and the room smelled really good, which was calming. "Thank you." 

“Good.” Hannibal looked the boy over, and started to thoroughly examine his submissive, searching for signs of use or abuse, given to him by the boy himself, or someone else. He wanted to be sure what was his stayed his. 

Content with what he found, Hannibal reached between Buddy’s legs and turned the plug on, low for now.

“Sit.”

Buddy let out a soft moan without meaning to as he felt the thrum through his body. He licked his lips and nodded, taking a breath as he sat down. "Y-yes, Sir," he managed, even though it wasn't high powered, it felt like a long time since he'd felt his dominant's hands or influence on him in that way. 

Hannibal helped him sit, and then sat on the side of the tub, grabbing a loofah from the edge and lathered fresh smelling sandalwood soap into it. He started at Buddy’s shoulders and worked his way down in soft circles, sensually taking his time as he guided his boy’s limbs as he passed over them.

The boy sighed, contentedly as he was bathed, goose flesh forming over his supple, pale skin. He watched Hannibal, big blue eyes following his every move; he was a God to Buddy and like the Almighty himself, the doctor was powerful, capable of cruelty as well as compassion. "That feels good, Sir." 

Silent for the moment, Hannibal mulled over the thoughts that took many paths in his mind, all running simultaneously, whirling around with the what-ifs and the what-could-have-beens. His nature was cruel at heart, but the doctor was more than capable of love if provoked, if the being in his grasp and under his care were to stroke the flames just right. Buddy had yet to add fuel to his fire, kicking dirt on it instead, but Hannibal was hardly a quitter, and only wished to see the boy become more.

“You are precious to me, Buddy,” Hannibal finally said, his voice lilted with heavy accident, words whispered with a slight lisp that he usually hid well enough. He slid his hand around Buddy’s neck as he washed down his torso to his hips, caressing the crease as he stroked the sensitive area.

Buddy looked up at that, blushing with a smile as the plug vibrated in his hole softly. His heart picked up, thudding in his carotid as he took a deep breath. "Thank you, Sir. You are everything to me, but I've already told you I'm falling in love with you before. I just wanted to say it again. I hope that’s okay."

“Let not your love blind you, Little One,” Hannibal whispered against his soft shell of Buddy’s ear, thumb pressing gently into his pulse, feeling the steady beat pick up, watching the flush bloom over his boy’s skin. He pushed the loofah under Buddy’s balls, cleaning him thoroughly. 

“I’m going to shave you after this. I want you smooth.”

Buddy didn't care if it blinded or drowned him. He was always a romantic who found himself consumed with the fires of love but never had he experienced such exhilarating pleasure and pain--awe--like he did with Hannibal. Nonetheless, he wanted to obey his Master so he nodded. "Yes, Sir, I will try to not let it blind me," he answered, not exactly sure what the elegant dominant meant entirely. Spreading his legs wider, the plug shifted and he let out a quiet gasp, gripping the ledge of the bathtub. "O-okay, thank you, Master. I'd like that." 

“No coming,” Hannibal said, simply, and working the loofah around Buddy’s cock, slowly. 

"Yes, Sir. I mean, no, Sir, I won't," Buddy panted, his pupils dilated as his cock hardened to fullness and twitched. He let his head fall back, and licked his lips, trying to think of unappealing things, so he wouldn't come. "Mm..." 

Hannibal moved on, down Buddy’s legs, to his feets, getting between each toe, and then set the loofah aside. He reached for a the razor, a new one for just this occasion, and the shaving cream. “Stand, face me.”

Buddy was both relieved and disappointed that Hannibal stopped. Mostly the latter but he caught his breath and got to his feet, water and soap dripping down his torso and past his muscular thighs. He turned to face his Dominant and bit his lower lip. "Okay, Daddy." 

Hannibal lathered the shaving cream in his hands and smeared it over Buddy’s pelvis, and then started to shave off the longest hairs first, around his groin. Once done with that, he carefully shaved his scrotum, lifting his cock where needed, holding the skin tighter to get a clean shave, never once knicking him. The doctor rinsed the blade and leaned in, scenting the clean aroma of his submissive’s natural musk.

Having a vibrating plug in his ass had made it hard for Buddy to be still when standing, but he managed, and held onto the side of the shower. He trusted him completely not to cut him accidentally and smiled when that trust had been validated. "I feel all smooth and slippery," he giggled. "Thank you, Sir."

“Perfectly,” Hannibal murmured, and touched Buddy’s hip. “Turn around.”

Buddy swallowed and then turned around, repositioning his hold on the shower rail. "Okay, Sir," he said, and took another purposeful breath.

Hannibal moved his hand between Buddy’s thighs, and parted them further, spreading him efficiently. He pulled Buddy’s hips back, and parted his ass cheeks, and took the razor to his hole, gently, shaving him completely smooth there as well. As he did, his fingers brushed the plug, pressing it and moving it just _so_.

"Oh, god," Buddy moaned, barely speaking when he felt the tease of more stimulation. He tightened his grip on the metal bar and looked over his shoulder at his Master through half lidded eyes. "Please, Sir.. _.please_."

“Are you begging me? For what, Little One?” Hannibal ask, his voice barely above a whisper, his breath hot against the submissive’s pert ass. He set the razor down and grabbed a cloth from the counter. He wipes around Buddy’s hole, cleaning off excess hairs and then upped the intensity of the vibration one notch.

Buddy's knees nearly buckled at the increase and he cried out as the device tapped his prostate. "I am, Sir, yes. I need more, I need to come, please," he whined, softly, arching his back to stick his ass out in offering. "Feels so good, Master, but you feel _so_ much better." 

“Ah,” Hannibal hummed, and reached to pull the plug, standing. He gathered a fluffy dark towel in his hands and then wrapped it around his boy, helping him out of the tub. “Not yet. I am not done with you.”

"Yes, Sir," Buddy obeyed and smiled, fluttering dark wispy lashes as he let Hannibal lead him to wherever he decided he should be. He wondered what was to come next, hopefully both of them.

Hannibal lead them out to the bedroom, dried Buddy thoroughly and set the towel back in the bathroom. He returned and stripped off his belt, leaving it on the bed. He removed his vest and set it over a chair and then sat on the edge of the bed, legs spread slightly. “Come, across my lap.”

Buddy sucked his lower lip through his pearly teeth and nodded his head in perfect obedience. He walked over, cock and balls dangling between his toned thighs and then laid down over Hannibal's lap with his round, ass pert. "Is this good, Master?"

“Perfect,” Hannibal said, rubbing his palm over the swell of his boy’s ass, gently for now, a soothing gesture. “You wanted to be rightly punished, did you not?”

"I did, yes, Daddy," Buddy whispered, his ass still buzzing from the inside out which made it hard to concentrate. His cock grew hard against Hannibal's lap as he waited for whatever was to come next. 

“So you shall then. What’s the safe word?” Hannibal asked, not that he intended to hurt his boy, but it was always in Buddy’s favor they have one.

"Mercy, Sir," Buddy answered, sweetly, all but wriggling with anticipation. It would hurt, but it would be a reminder that he needed to always obey. 

“Very good.” Hannibal patted the boy’s ass once and then smacked hard, over the swell, pushing the plug in deeper, tapping right up against that sweet spot, teasing the submissive.

"OH!" Buddy cried out, pleasure sparking though his body and heating his skin as he jerked a little. A bead of precome leaked from the tip of his slip and he felt himself starting to enter subspace already.

Another smack, harder this time, and then another, leaving Buddy’s pert ass pinkened. Hannibal rubbed lightly, and pressed the plug in again, and then three more loud, hard smacks. “How many do you think, Little One?”

A moan was let out with each slap that had been given and Buddy was practically breathless, dazed. "As many as you wish, Daddy," he said finally, looking over his shoulder to smile at his Dominant. “I want to be able to feel you when I sit down, Sir.”

“And you will,” Hannibal insisted, his voice a dark resounding purr that reverberated through his chest. He gave two more smacks, and then turned the plug off, wiggling it with his fingers, moving it around the narrow passage.

Buddy whimpered at the feel of Hannibal moving the plug. It felt perfect with the delicious burning sting that buzzed through the skin of his cheeks. “That feels so good, Sir…”

Another hard slap echoed through the room as the quiet engulfed them. Then another, and another, and finally Hannibal was content with the swollen red cheeks present to him. He removed the plug and set it aside on the dresser.

The boy's mind was floating in the deep recesses of subspace now, totally lost to it. So much so that Buddy barely registered the plug being removed. He finally did though, and lifted his flushed face, half-lidded, glazed blue eyes peering at Hannibal with a smile. "Oh, Master, thank you, Sir."

“Now,” Hannibal started, scooping the boy up into his arms, a slight mess of precome staining his pant legs where the submissive leaked all over him, “how shall we finish this?”

Buddy's balls were aching, and he was all but praying for release as he was held. He hooked his arms around Hannibal's neck and nuzzled his neck. "Please let me come, Sir. I want to explode with you inside me. I’ve learned my lesson, I promise." 

The dominant was not without some compassion. He stood and set the boy down, spreading his legs with his hands on his knees. “How shall I fuck you then? Tell me what is a suitable punishment to end this?”

"On my back, so I can see the fierceness of your eyes, Daddy. I want you to choke me, fuck me hard and without mercy, please," Buddy whispered, a bit roughly as his cock throbbed at the thought. "If that's okay with you, Sir." 

Hannibal’s dark gaze flitted over Buddy’s writhing, wanton body, as he undid his trousers and his shirt, putting both over the chair with his vest. He stepped out of his boxers as well, already hard. He reached for the lube in the nightstand and poured it over his cock, pumping it twice with his fist before spreading Buddy open and pushing into his prepped hole.

“See? All ready for me.”

"Oh yes Sir," Buddy moaned, his heels pressing into the bed as he canted his hips upwards to take Hannibal in as deep as he could. The submissive skated his fingers over his Dominant's chest as he drank him in; he was so handsome, so perfect and powerful. "You feel so good, Daddy."

Tugging on Buddy’s hips, he pulled the boy up and toward him, hooking his legs around his forearms, starting an even pace, whipping his hips down into the submissive. Buddy was warm and pliant, with just the right amount slip and grip to pull a deep moan from Hannibal’s chest.

"Fuck-" Buddy groaned, his eyes rolling back and fluttering shut for a second before they were back focused on Hannibal. He gripped the sheets until his knuckles went white, a thin sheen of sweat starting to cover his smooth skin. 

“Good,” the doctor snarled as he bent low and bit into the boy’s shoulders, bending him right in half and pistoned his lean, muscular hips down into his body, drilling him.

The submissive could barely speak, only moans and high pitched mewls coming from his lips as he was fucked in a way he'd been craving for a while now. He slipped his fingers through Hannibal's hair, softly, keeping him there to feel more of his teeth as heat burned through his veins to his leaking cock. "Can I come, Daddy?" 

Fingers dug in deep to Buddy’s hips as Hannibal pinned him there, fucking him hard and fast, the sound of panted breath and sweaty skin filling the air. “Yes-” he managed, teetering on the edge of his own, allowing himself that one loss of control.

"Thank you, Sir-" was all that Buddy could get out before his cock thickened and hot milky come spilled from the tip, in between them. His body shook through each wave, hole clamping down tightly around Hannibal's shaft as his jaw shifted in a wordless cry of ecstasy. 

Hannibal came roaring just moments after, swift shifts of his hips, and then he was pouring out into the boy with long spurts and throbs of his cock. Finally, he settled, leaning over Buddy as he caught his breath, hairy chest heaving.

Buddy wrapped his limbs around Hannibal, craving tenderness now as he caught his breath and pursed his lips in hopes of a kiss. "That was so good, Sir..." _I love you_ , he wanted to say, but since his Dominant had yet to confess the same--save for calling him 'my love' on occasion--he didn't. " _Very_ good." 

The doctor was a man who did not wish to lie, and his feelings were not yet set in stone. Buddy was a gift, and he would train him and mold him, but beyond that the boy had a ways to go to see if he were a submissive Hannibal would keep around longer than necessary. He slid out of Buddy, kissing his lips once. “Yes, Agreed.”

Nodding, the boy stretched, delightfully sore all over and rolled onto his side; he pulled the duvet over him as he stroked his collar softly. While he didn't get the aftercare he'd been seeking, the ache and sting was much like an embrace. Buddy didn't know if he should get up or not so he just enjoyed laying in the bed that smelled like Hannibal. 

Hannibal brought Buddy a cup of cocoa and then moved him a bit to clean up his bottom, and then saw to the wound on his shoulder. He applied a salve to his reddened cheeks, and then helped him into his pajamas before doing the same for himself.

"Thank you," Buddy said with a sleepy smile, watching Hannibal's every move. Sitting up, he blew on his cocoa and took a sip with a hum. It was delicious and as he drank it, he thought about how he had no job now, he'd quit drinking mostly and no longer stole--improvements, right? It could only get better from here. 

Hannibal got into bed with Buddy as he drank his cocoa and pulled out his tablet, showing him the website he had. “I’ve enrolled you at community college, the classes are online for the moment.”

Buddy had been looking forward to being social but he knew why only online was permissible and it was for the best as the drinking scene was heavy on campus. "Really? Thanks," the submissive smiled, pleased either way that he'd be furthering his education. He kissed Hannibal's cheek and then took a another drink, arching a curious brow. "When do I start, Sir?"

“Whenever you like, it’s set up to go at your own pace, at this time,” Hannibal said and put the tablet aside. “Anything you need I will provide for you.”

"I'll start tomorrow then," Buddy hummed, leaning back against the headboard as he finished his hot cocoa. "I really do appreciate it. I'm thinking I'd like to do advertising or maybe get a business degree. What do you think?" 

“If that is what you wish,” Hannibal said, pulling the covers up around them. “Go brush your teeth and come to me.”

"Yes, Sir," Buddy said with a nod and then pulled the cover back to get up, setting his mug on the coaster. Before he walked off, he turned to look back at Hannibal. "Should I wash the mugs first before brushing my teeth?" 

“I’ll take care of it in the morning. Please, it’s growing late,” Hannibal offered, spreading hands over the bedcovers.

Buddy nodded once more and hurried off to the bathroom to brush his teeth. He returned few moments later and got into bed, with a smile, curling up next to Hannibal with minty fresh breath. "Goodnight, Daddy."


End file.
